Who Wants A Vampire Knight One Shot?
by AidoRockz
Summary: Do you want a vampire knight one shot? The first page is the information needed to make a request. If you don't like OC's do not read. will except Lemons but not same sex parings
1. One shot form

OK I will reopen one shots on the condition I get a one shot in return. I just have one rule. No same sex parings.

Now for my one shot I ask for the characters to be in character as much as possible; no evil Akatsuki Kain -it happened before- or happy hyper Kaname Kuran -just an example- I have three ideas that I will let you chose between. Well more than two ideas but what do you think will be more interesting

A) Me -the real me but the name will be changed- on a school -or family- trip to Japan and something happens where we meet or get involved with the vampires.

B) I am a witch that lives in the Moon Dorms due to a request my parents made and I'd give more detail if you choose B

C) I am a witch/Vampire cross breed -though am unware of the vampire blood in me- and am hunted by both hunters and the vampire council to use as a weapon.

For a Two shot I will agree to a sequel to your one shot as well or a different one shot

* * *

1) Name:  
2) Looks:  
3) Age:  
4) Sex:  
5) Personaility:  
6) What are you? Vampire/Human/Half vampire half human/other:  
7) If other what is it: (Anything but Vampire hunter, that's still human)  
8) If vampire what Level:  
9) If vampire what power:  
10) If Level-D/E vampire who turned you, when and why:  
11) You crush (just one)  
12) Friends:  
13) Best friends:  
14) Enimes and why:  
15) Are you in the Moon or Sun Dorm:  
16) Are you in the Night or Day class:  
17) Family:  
18) Likes:  
19) Dislikes:  
20) Do you know about vampire:  
21) Are you a prefect:  
22) If prefect, what's your weapon:  
23) give me your thoughts on.

YUKI:  
ZERO:  
HEADMASTER:  
KANAME:  
ICHIJO:  
KAIN:  
AIDO:  
SHIKI:  
RIMA:  
RUKA:  
KANAME'S BODYGUARD (forgot her name):  
ICHIRU:  
SHIZUKA:  
JURI KURAN:  
HARUKA KURAN:  
RIDO KURAN:  
15) other info you want me to know: (If you want something pacific to happen in the story; like someone gets killed, or bitten, then tell me)  
RP  
1) You are a new student and see the Night Class. Who catches your eye first?  
2) (Your human) You are alone with one of the Night Class boys. You ether know that he is a vampire or you don't. What do you do and what do you think.  
3) (Your vampire) You smell blood. Would you drink it?


	2. Yoai for Tatari00 RATED T

Yaoi story for Tatari00

This is my first attempt at a Lemon, or even a Yaoi. So please don't hate me if you hate it

* * *

Kiryu Zero walked through the school grounds, feeling exhausted. He had had an extremely long and stressful day. He had to listen to the teacher's bored lecture and fight off a group of Level-E vampire's in town. Also, Yuki, once again, forced him drink her blood, even though she was now a purblood. So now, he only wanted to be alone and rest.

"Kiryu-Kun, Kiryu-Kun!" A voice yelled behind the young vampire hunter.

'What does that idiot want now?' Zero thought with a growl, turning to face Kaien Cross. "What do you want, old man?" Zero asked, his voice cruel with annoyance.

"Ah, why do you have to be so mean, Kiryu-Kun?" Kaien asked as his upper body sagged and he fake cried. Zero only rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Just get to the point." The vampire hunter said, growled slightly. The Headmaster of Cross Academy stood straight, suddenly looking serious.

"Kaname-Kun wishing to see you so he can talk to you about something. He wants to see you alone." He added and Zero's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"Why in heaven's name would I go to that stupid purblood and let alone be alone with him?" He demanded angrily, scaring Kaien a little.

Without waiting for an answer, Zero turned away and marched off. He wanted nothing to do with the stuck up purblood vampire. There was no reason on earth that would get Zero to be alone with Kaname Kuran.

"He mentioned it having something to do with Yuki." The Headmaster called out, making Zero stop in his tracks. OK, if Yuki was involved, that was the only reason he would go see the purblood.

"Fine I'll go see what he wants then." Zero said, sounding a little pissed that Kaien used his weakness on him.

"That's a good boy. Go see Kaname-Kun in his dorm room. Have fun now." Kaien said in his happy tone and he danced back to his office in the school.

'Lunatic' Zero thought, still annoyed as he rolled his eyes once again.

As Zero neared the Moon Dorms he could feel the auras of all the vampires in it. It bugged him like nothing else ever would but he needed to see if Yuki was OK. In other words he had to see his worst enemy, the Kuran purblood.

As Zero past the Moon Dorm gates, he spotted a few vampire outside. They saw Zero and shot him glares, which he returned. Although the vampires didn't stop the young vampire hunter continued on his way.

"Kiryu, Kaname is waiting for you in his room." Takuma Ichijo, the vs. dorm president said, standing near the stairs that lead upstairs to the dorm rooms. Zero didn't like Ichijo, like any vampire, but he still had to admit that he was the best behaved vampire in the Night Class.

"Please follow me." The blond vampire said politely, turning around and leading the way upstairs to the pureblood's room.

As Takuma Ichijo led the silver haired boy to the pureblood's room, a few vampires opened their dorm doors and looked out. Zero noticed this and also noticed that the vampires weren't too happy that a vampire hunter was in their building. Zero felt the very same way; he did not want to be there. He was only there since Yuki was somehow involved and he would do anything for that girl. Soon, Ichijo stopped walking in front of large double door.

"Kaname, he's here." Ichijo called out to the purblood on the other side after knocking. A small rustling could be heard from the other side of the door before the pureblood's voice could be heard.

"Alright, send him come in." Kaname called from the other side of the large doors.

Ichijo opened one of the double doored doors and stood to the side to let Zeor step in. As Zero was passing the blond vampire, he saw a small frown on his face. It almost seemed like he knew what was going to happen to silver haired boy. The vampire hunter only looked away from the vs. president and walked into the dim light room. The door behind Zero closed and the room became darker.

"Take a set, Kiryu." Kaname said in a soft, silky, calm toned voice. He was laying on his couch and it looked like he had been looking over some papers that were on the table in front of the couch. Even though Kaname spoke softly, Zero could still feel the anger in it.

"I'd rather stand, Kuran." Zero said back in a strong, slightly annoyed toned voice. Kaname shot the vampire hunter a look, his red-brown eyes glowing.

"Sit... I insist." Kaname added, his eyes showing anger in them even if his face did not. Zero was extremely pissed off when his body sat itself down on the edge of the pureblood's bed.

The damned purblood had used his power on him. Kaname never used is purblood power on other vampires before, besides maybe Level-Es. Oh yes, the purblood was defiantly angry about something.

"What the hell, Kuran?" The vampire hunter demanded angrily as he tried to move his body. Although the purblood held him down with his powers as he got up from his couch.

"I'm the one that should be asking you that, Kiryu." Kaname said as he walked closer to the silver haired boy. "You really have to learn your place. I only keep you alive since my Yuki requested it. The least you could do is keep your fangs away from her." The purblood said with a snarl.

**_~Yoai~_**

Kaname stepped closer to the vampire hunter, allowing him to move back so that the purblood could crawl onto the bed. He kept moving closer until Zero was stilling on a pillow and he back was against the wall.

"What the hell are you doing, Kuran?" Zero demanded as Kaname put his pureblood hold back on him.

"I'm going to put you in your place, Kiryu." The purblood answered him dryly. The pureblood was only a couple inches away from the vampire hunter now, little space between them.

The pureblood's hand suddenly and without warning slipped inside the young vampire hunter's pants, making Zero yell out in surprise. The hunter boy never expecting the pureblood to do something like this. He was actually expecting to get slashed in the neck or chest. Just like that other time Kaname slashed him before he told Zero to drink his blood in Kaname's bathroom.

Kaname's hand next slipped in Zero's boxers, reaching down and grabbing Zero's thick and still soft finger. The vampire hunter felt his body give off a sudden and strange feeling as he let out a gasp when he felt the pureblood's thumb rubbed he head in little circles. Kaname only smirks, starting to rubbed up and down as he pushed his body up to Zero's.

"Kiryu Zero." The purblood mumble the hunter's name, so close to the X-human's face. Before Zero could get one word out of his mouth, the purblood attached his lips to Zero's.

'What the fuck?' Zero though, completely shocked by Kaname Kuran's, a great and powerful pureblood's, actions. Although the boy couldn't hold in a moan as he finger got harder and his body started to get hot.

Kaname took Zero's moan as his chance to stick his tongue in his young victim's mouth, tasting his insides as he continued to rub. Zero soon lost control over his body and he started to kiss back, liking the feeling.

The thing was, Kaname _wasn't _using his power on the young X-human vampire hunter anymore. Zero's hips started to move as Kaname continued to play with him and the vampire hunter could feel a smirk form on the other vampire's lips.

Kaname was enjoying his punishment to Zero and it seemed the vampire hunter felt the same way. The pureblood could now have something to hold against him, as black mail. Kaname had Zero completely in his power, if the young hunter liked it or not. There was nothing the vampire hunter could do to stop the pureblood now.

Kaname's hand suddenly got wet and sticky as Zero released sperm. The purblood pulled his hand out of Zero's pants as he leaned away to lick the white seeds off his hand. Zero was panting as his eyes finally started to unfog. He was starting to get his senses back and his eyes narrowed into a glare. He could still taste the purblood on his lips and it disgusted him.

"Alright you can leave now." Kaname said as he calmly got off his bed, walking back to his couch as if nothing had happened between them. "Oh, and you may want to use the window, just like last time." The purblood said with a small grin on his face. Zero got off the bed, walking to the window and jumping out as Kaname laid back down on his couch.


	3. one shot for Prinx

Prinx's one shot

"Ami, wake up. We need to get ready." Ami Kim's foster sister and best friend, Seiren, said as she lightly shook her shoulder to wake her. Ami groaned a little, lifting her head and rubbing her eyes as she woke up. She the gazed at her vampire step sister as Seiren passed her glasses.

"Thanks." She mumbled tiredly as she took them, putting them over her green, cat shaped eyes.

Ami was a sixteen year old, Asian, human but she was in the Moon Dorms and Night Class. Ami refused to take Day Class since she was used to staying up really late and sleeping in during the day. It had to do with her parents put her in a class of Level-C vampires to train her to fight off harmful vampires and other creatures. She also wanted to stay close to her older sister, foster sister.

Ami got out of her bed, yawning and stretching her arms in the air. She then started to dress in her dress as Seiren stood in front of the mirror, brushing her hair with a slight frown on her face. Tonight was a dance that the Headmaster was putting on. Both the Day Class humans and vampire would be going and everyone seemed excited and ready to have a good time. Well everyone except for Seiren. She wore a high collar sleeveless shirt and tight looking jeans. She also looked bored.

"You know, Seiren, it is only the two of us here right now. Feel free to smile at anytime." Ami said, teasing her foster sister a little. A small smile came onto the vampire's face as a light laugh could barely be heard.

Ami was the only one that could ever get Seiren to smile, let alone laugh. Only few people in the world have ever witnessed it before.

"Come on, Ami, let me do your hair." The blue-silver haired vampire said, walking over and brushing Ami's longish, black hair. The human girl smiled since she was used to her sister brushing her hair.

Surprisingly, the vampire was actually really good at doing up hair styles. Seiren brushed her sister's hair to the side so she could put the human's hair into a sideways ponytail.

"Come on, it's time to go." Seiren said as she finished Ami's hair. The human smiled at how she looked and nodded her head.

Seiren lead the way out of their room before heading downstairs where the other vampires where waiting in the lounge. Ami saw that all of the boys had stayed in their school, Night Class uniform. The only difference about now was that a red rose stuck out of their jacket pocket. Only the girls seemed to really get dressed up.

Ami stuck close to her sister since she didn't trust some of the other vampires around her. Although the other vampires really wouldn't try to mess with the sister of Kaname Kuran's bodyguard. Even though Seiren was a Level-C, she was extremely strong and a talented fighter. The only vampires Ami trusted were Rima Toya, Seiren (do duh), once in a while Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain.

Ami did her best to hide a blush as she snuck a peek at the tall wild orange hired vampire. He was in his school uniform and even wore it like he always did. He didn't even have a rose in his jacket pocket like all the others did. The human girl had a crush on the tall vampire though she did her best not to show it. It was his mysterious yet perceptive that she loved about him.

Seiren then left Ami to stand next to Kaname and Ichijo so. Ami just went to stand with Rima and Shiki. Rima was Ami's only friend in the Night Class beside her sister after all.

"I like your hair, Kim-Chan." Rima commented in her calm, bored like voice. Ami smiled happily at her young vampire friend.

"Thank you, Toya-Chan. Seiren did it." She answered and Rima's face light up in surprise.

"Really? Huh, I never would have thought." The orange-blond girl mumbled to herself, looking up to Seiren.

"It's actually a little weird." Shiki then spoke up in a small mumble, also looking up at the Level-C vampire. Ami looked over at the other vampire and frowned a little.

She kind of agree with him a little. Since Seiren barely showed any emotion or dedication towards anything besides protecting Kaname Kuran, it was a little weird to know that she did in fact have a privet life of her own. Although it still bothered her a little. Seiren was family after all, adopted or not.

Soon it was time to go and the great pureblood lead the way to the school. Ami did her best to keep her distance from Kaname Kuran since she always seemed to get a bad vibe from him. It's not like she hated him or anything; he was half the reason she was in the Moon Dorms since he talked the headmaster into letting her say. It's just, he creeped her out a little bit.

"Ah, Kim-Chan, it's good to see you." The Headmaster greeted Ami before she could walk into the school's ball room. She looked over at Headmaster Cross and smiled lightly, nodding her head.

Ami knew he was a little worried about her being in the Moon Dorms. In fact he was against letting be there until she talked him into it and got Kaname Kuran's permission. The man smiled happily at the girl's answer and let her enter the ball room.

"Ami-Chan, you look beautiful." Yuki gushed as she and Yori came up to her. Ami smiled at them since these two girls where her only two other friends.

She looked at what they were wearing. Yuki wore a flurry pink dress with a puffy bottom. She had a ribbon around her waits and a bow around her neck, with a red rose on it. Yori wore a simple green dress.

"Thank you Yuki-Chan. My sister did my hair." Ami said and Yuki's eyes bugged out a little as Yori looked thoughtful.

"Your sister... Isn't she that woman **(I think Seiren looks more 18-19; an adult age)** that I sometimes see with Kuran-Sempai?" Yori asked and Ami nodded.

"Wow, I would have never thought." Yuki said, sounding amazed.

"Rima said the same thing." Ami said with a roll of her eyes and a smile.

Ami waved goodbye to her two human friends after talking to them for a small while. She started to wander around the room. She was looking at all the decorations and different outfits' people were wearing. She stopped walking for a minute to watch Zero reject to dance with a Day Class girl before walking away from her.

Ami frowned, feeling sorry for the girl. She seemed to like Zero very much if she had the nerve to ask him to dance with her. Although, it _was_ expected. Zero was a cold, unapproachable loner. The only one that seemed brave enough to put up with that boy was Yuki. Although it made sense since they had been living together for four years.

Ami continued her little walk and look around until she saw Ruka and Kain. Kain had just asked Ruka to dance with him and it made Ami feel a pain of jealousy. Ami didn't like Ruka all that much though she didn't hate the vampire girl. Ami was just a little jealous of her. Kain liked her but she was too Kaname focused to even notice. Ruka only walked away to the balcony, where Kaname was, or had been, leaving a disappointed Kain behind.

Ami looked away and continued to walk on, bored and slightly annoyed with what she was seeing. Although before she could go too far, a tape was felt on her shoulder. Ami turned her around and her heat up little when she saw it was Akatsuki Kain that was gazing down at her. He ether didn't notice her blush or he ignored it. Ether way, Kain said nothing about it.

"Um, good evening, Kain-Sempie." Ami greeted with a small, respected bow. Kain nodded, telling her he accepted the before he sighed and leaned against a pillar that was next to him. "You bored too?" He asked in his deep voice, which had a hint of boredom in it. "Kind of." Ami answered, smiling as got control over her blush.

"Have you danced with anyone yet?" Kain suddenly asked, surprising the human girl a little with his question.

"Um, no. No one has asked me and it's a little uncomfortable to ask people myself." Ami admitted, feeling a little embarrassed. The girl thought she saw a small smirk on the vampire's face before it was replaced with a smile a second later.

"Would you like to dance then?" He asked and held a hand out towards her. Ami was momentarily in shock; she didn't expect that.

Her shock left her face a second later and she took hold of Kain's hand, letting him guide her to the dance floor. Ami wasn't all that surprised by how good Kain was at dancing. He was from a wealthy vampire family; he probably took lessons since he was a little boy.

Ami danced with the orange haired vampire until his cousin came to drag him away for some kind of privet business. Ami didn't really mind though since the ball was about over anyways. She only walked back to the Moon Dorms with a couple others. Ami sighed happily when she got to her room. Seiren wasn't there but it was understandable. She was probably doing something for the Kuran purblood.

Ami only got undressed out of her dress and undid her hair before putting on her night gown. The human girl then laid in her bed and read until her foster sister got back. They talked a little bit about the dance and other stuff before they both went to sleep as the sun started to light up the sky.


	4. one shot for JKLJaylaKahoonaLagoona

JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona's One shot

It was a Saturday night and Mikii Nyguygen took a nightly walk in boredom through the school forest. Her dark skin nearly blended in with the night sky as she walked. Her black hair also blended in, except for the brown high lights, which the moon seemed to reflect off of. It was a little surprising for Mikii since she was a vampire a noble, a Level-B vampire, to be more pacific.

As Mikii walked she dragged her hand on the trees that were beside her. As she did this, small marks would appear in them since Mikii's claws were sticking out. Mikii Nyguygen was the violent kind, despite the fact that she barely used her shape shifting power. When she couldn't be violent towards people, she'd be destructive on objects like trees and some other plants.

A sudden scent hit the nose of the seventeen year old vampire and she grinned. It was the scent of blood and Mikii licked her lips as she walked through the woods, towards where the blood scent was coming from. The vampire didn't care about the 'no blood drinking' rule. As long as she remembered to use her noble vampire power to erase the memory of the blood sucking, Mikii would drink blood, human or vampire, anytime she could.

Mikii grinned wider when she saw that the bleeding girl was no other then Yuki Cross. Mikii was glade since the perfect girl was a little dim, yet her friend.

"Hi, Yuki." Mikii said cheerfully, stepping out of the shadows and towards the human girl. Yuki looked up at the girl in surprise, not having expected seeing her vampire friend there.

"Nyguygen-San, you shouldn't be out of the Moon Dorm's area." Yuki said, gripping her bleeding hand. Mikii only ignored her human friend as she stepped up and pealed Yuki's hand off her bleeding hand before taking the bleeding hand in her hand.

"You know, Yuki, you should really stop jumping from trees, or at least wear gloves." Mikii said, glancing at the blood before bringing the human's hand to her mouth to lick the blood, making the girl gasp in surprise. "Mmm, Aido was right, you're blood is good." Mikii commented, smiling as she licked a few more times. Although, before Mikii could have a chance to bite, the click of a gun could be heard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Mikii-Sempai?" Zero's cold voice came from the vampire's right. Mikii let go of Yuki's hand and turn to face the vampire hunter, smiling happily and ignoring the gun.

"Zero-Kun, it's so good to see you." She said happily, still ignoring the gun as she embraced Zero in a tight hug. Mikii thought of the vampire hunter as one of her best friends, even if he didn't feel the same.

She felt sorry for the vampire hunter for what Shizuka did to him and his family. It was a little sad since Mikii met Shizuka when she was a child; the purblood had helped her deal with a few bullies. Also, Mikii just loved Zero's scary side.

"What the hell are you doing?" The vampire hunter demanded, trying to shove the vampire girl off of him. Mikii knew that the boy was completely shocked over her actions; no Day Class girl, let alone vampire, had ever been bold enough to ever do something like that before. Mikii let out, pouting playfully as a giggle could be heard from the perfect girl.

"What's wrong Zero? I thought you liked me." Mikii said in a fake hurt tone.

"Yeah right. Get back to the Moon Dorms already." Zero said, scoffing as he rolled his eyes. Yuki was covering her mouth as she tried to not burst out laughing.

"Fine, fine, I'm going." Mikii said with a smile, waving to Yuki before leaving back to the Moon Dorms.

"Why do you smile like Kiryu?" Rima, Mikii's other best friend, asked her once she entered the Moon Dorms. Not only was Rima Mikii's best friend; She was the very first person to approach Mikii when she first came to school. The young orange haired vampire sat on one of the couches beside Shiki as they shared Chocolate Pocky.

"I hugged him." Mikii answered with a smile, sitting on the couch opposite of the two other vampires. Seeming completely out of character, the two young vampires choked a little on the pocky they had in their mouths.

"You hugged him? Wow you got guts. I'm surprised that he didn't kill you for that." Shiki said, shaking his head a little and Rima nodded in agreement with him. Mikii only shrugged in a 'whatever' way.

A small while later Kaname Kuran came down the stairs, who was closely followed by Ruka Souen, Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain. Mikii frowned slightly since she had problems with all these vampires, expect for Kain. She had a crush on the tall, orange haired male vampire.

Kaname Kuran was kind of scary to Mikii, but it was nothing like the scary that she liked about Zero Kiryu. His type of scary reminded Mikii of her dead mother. Mikii just really hated Ruka. If it wasn't that Mikii feared Kaname so much, the vampire girl would punch the other vampire's face into the pavement at that very moment, if there was pavement in the Moon Dorms.

Now Aido was a little different. Mikii despised him since he always seemed to get Kain, her crush, into trouble. Although, at the same time he would sometimes help Mikii with getting Kain's attention. So that meant Aido was the only one that knew of her crush. At first Aido wanted to black mail her. She only showed Aido her violent side and he back off after that. Well that and after she threatened to shape shift into him and make him look like a complete idiot.

"Mikii, where were you?" Kaname asks her, standing in front of the large double doors. Because of her violent problems, Kaname didn't like her being alone too much. He liked to have someone with her to stop her in case she lost her temper.

"Just outside. Don't worry, I didn't run into anyone, except for Yuki and Zero." Mikii answered and Ruka pinched her nose.

"That explains why you stink like him." The blond vampire insulted and Mikii shot her a glare.

"Ruka, don't start anything. Mikii, control your temper." Kaname warned both vampires before leaving the Moon Dorms; probably to see the headmaster about something.

Mikii and Ruka shared a glare before she followed the purblood for whatever reason. Aido followed behind them but Kain stayed behind for a moment.

"You should go and take a shower. Lots of vampires won't be happy if they smell Kiryu, even if it's only on you." Kain said in his calm, laid back voice. Mikii smiled happily at Kain as she nodded in agreement. Normally she would care what other people would think or say. Although since it was Kain, the person, vampire, that Mikii liked, that made a difference.

Kain offered Mikii a soft smile before he also left the Moon Dorms, hurry to catch up with the others. It put a pain of jealousy through Mikii's heart. She hated that Akatsuki Kain liked the Ruka witch and would go where ever she went. It was one of the reasons that Mikii hated the Ruka vampire so much.

Mikii walked up the stairs, to her room that she shared with Rima. On her way there, Mikii stopped by a near window and watched the four vampires walk to the school. She didn't understand why the three vampires went with Kaname but it was better not to worry about it. Mikii could always ask Kain about it when they got back anyways. Mikii continued to her room and then took her shower.


	5. one shot for JadenBaneHaleF

Jaden-Bane-Hale-F's one shot

Jaden Beck woke up from her day dreaming when the teacher yelled at her. She sighed slightly after apologizing and ignoring the snickers of a few of the students. The girl only rolled her eyes when the teacher ordered for silence so he could get back to his lesson. Jaden side since it was the teacher's lesson that got her to daydream in the first place; it was extremely boring.

"You should really pay attention, Jaden-Chan." Yuki spoke in a soft whisper, sitting beside her German friend.

"You shouldn't be one to talk, Yuki-Chan. _You're_ the one that is always falling asleep." She said back, making the brunet girl sweat drop and smile nervously like.

"Well... that's different. You try staying up all night, only getting a few hours of sleep almost every night." Yuki said in a defensive way, crossing her arms and pouting.

Jaden couldn't help but giggle as Yuki did this, putting a hand through her medium black hair. She found Yuki really cute and sweet; she was Jaden's best and pretty much her only friend. Yes Jaden would talk to a few other people but other then that she rather just stick around Yuki or would be alone. Jaden was a little shy after all. So, it was a little hard to make friends for her.

After a few more hours of boredom, the bell finally chimed, declaring that classes were over and the teen kids were free for another evening.

"It's about time." Jaden mumbled to herself, standing up from her seat and stretching her arms into the air.

"A new torture is about to being." Yuki mumbled to herself, making Jaden laugh a little. She knew Yuki was talking about having to keep the Day Class girls away from the Night Class at the Moon Dorm gates.

Jaden felt a little sorry for Yuki, having to control those girls every day, but at least she didn't have to do it alone. Zero Kiryu was the only other prefect in the whole school that was a prefect. Still, that was a lot of work for two people.

Speaking of Zero, Jaden looked over to see him still sleeping at his desk. The girl smiled slightly since she thought Zero looked kind of cute when he slept. Actually she thought he was cute awake or sleep. Although she wouldn't dare approach him. Yes, Jaden thought he was cute, but he was also really mean. Jaden pitied who ever tired to wake up the boy; which was Yuki.

Jaden left the room before she could witness Zero's glare of death. Besides, Yuki had been living with Zero for four years now. She would be use to it by now so Jaden had nothing to worry about. Jaden only walked out of the school and to where more then half of Cross Academy girls were going; the Moon Dorm gates.

Jaden wasn't really a fan girl, not the kind that screamed and squealed at least, but Jaden still had a crush. It was on Hanabusa Aido, just like many of the other girls in the school. Although, besides not screaming or squealing, Jaden also didn't call Aido by his nick name, Idol. She had said it about twice once before but that was only because the two names sound too much alike.

Jaden stopped her walking and leaned on a tree, slightly behind the screaming girls. She sighed in slight boredom as she waited for the Night Class to come out. She smiled when Yuki with came to control the girls, having dragged a annoyed looking Zero behind her. It would have been a really funny scene if Zero didn't look so annoyed. Actually, it was still funny and Jaden let out a soft giggle.

Soon the gates started to open and the screaming got louder as she girls pushed even harder; until the gates where completely open. All the girls had moved to two sides, leaving a annoyed, and embarrassed, Yuki in the middle of the Night Class's walking way. The girl moved out of the way and the Night Class started to walk to class.

"Good evening ladies. Did you dream of me last night?" Aido asked in his charming voice. Every girl, that was a fan of Aido, shouted a big yes together. "Ah, how wonderful. Here hopes I appear again tonight." Aido responded with the cuties smile anyone had ever seen and a wave.

Jaden's heart picked up speed as she blushed. She too dreamed of Aido the other night. She just did say so since it was embarrassing.

Jaden continued to watch as Kaname Kuran, the president of the Night Class, stopped for a minute to talk to Yuki. She frowned a little at this since she didn't like Kaname; something about him scared her. Although there wasn't much she could do since Jaden knew about Yuki's crush on the Night Class student.

Jaden then saw Ruka Souen give Yuki a jealous glare as she walked past Kaname. Jaden shot the Night Class girl her own glare. She hated Ruka for being mean to Yuki and she would tell the Night Class girl to back off if she wasn't so shy. Jaden sighed and watched the rest of the Night Class walk by; until she remembered to feed her pet cat.

The girl was careful when she opened her dorm room door so her cat couldn't get out. Cats, and any other pets, went really allowed at the school. It had to do with some students being allergic to animal fur or, like with birds, the animal could be too noisy. Jaden's cat, although, was well behaved and hardly even meowed. She only meowed when she was hunger or wanted to be petted. Plus, Jaden had her own room

"Are you hungry, Moka?" Jaden asked her cat and the furry creature meowed in answer. The girl smiled and took out a peel can (I mean the can like... like cola cans) of cat food.

The girl put the food the dish that was under the window. Jaden then opened window a little so the room wouldn't stick of cat food. It was also so the smell wouldn't travel into the hallway and other people could smell it. If that happened, they'd find out she had a cat in her room. Jaden sat at her desk and started to do her homework.

Jaden continued to do her homework until it got dark. It was then the girl notice that she couldn't hear her cat anymore. She looked up to see and around to see that the cat was no where in sight. Jaden then looked at the window to see it was slightly more open. Jaden's heart suddenly picked up speed as she realized that her cat had gotten outside, having opened the window a little more as she squeezed outside.

Jaden ran to her window, opening it all the way and called for her cat as she scanned around. Although it was too dark to see anything and it didn't help since Jaden's cat was black with only a white tip tail. Also, since the cat didn't come when Jaden called it, it must have wandered far from the Sun Dorms.

Since Jaden was on the first floor, she had no problems with climbing out of the window onto ground below. Her pale skin almost seemed to dimly glow in the moon light. She then ran out of the Sun Dorms area, softly calling the name of her cat. Jaden had a good idea where Moka was since it wasn't the first time she had gotten out.

Being careful of the perfects, Jaden made her way to the pond in the school's forest. Just like she thought, Jaden sees her cat, trying to get the fish that was in the water.

"Moka, you should stop coming here. We're going to be caught and you'll be sent home." Jaden whispered as she walked over, picking up her. Only a couple seconds later, Moka started to freak out and Jaden frowned in confusion. Moka had never acted like this before; she had always been calm, gentle and she loved to be held.

"AHH." Jaden let out a cry and let go of her cat when she scratched her. Moka ran off somewhere and Jaden looked at her hand to see it bleeding

"Well, well, what do we have here? A pretty Day Class girl out after curfew. I wondered what that delicious smell was." A male's voice said from behind Jaden and she felt herself blush as while as freeze up as she recognized the voice. The girl turned around and her brown eyes met the blue eyes of Hanabusa Aido.

Jaden was too in nervous and shy to say anything to the Night Class student so she only started at him with an uncontrollable blush on her face. Aido closed his eyes as he chuckled softly before leaning away from the tree and walking towards the girl.

"What's wrong? You're not shy, are you?" The Night Class boy asked in a teasing grin. Not only did that make Jaden blush deeper, it make her turn her head away from the great Idol as well.

"You should really be more careful about cutting yourself. There are things that are attracted to blood at this school." Aido said and Jaden felt him grab her hand. Jaden turned to look at him and looked up at the boy.

He was at least three or four inches taller than she was herself. Jaden opened her mouth to say something but no words came out of her mouth. Aido only chuckled again, his eyes closed as he laughed.

"Am I really_ that _breath taking?" The Night Class boy teased; bring Jaden's hand to his lips as he gently licked the blood of it. Jaden finally let out a sound, a gasp, as she flinched in surprise.

She also tired to pull her hand away from Aido, confused and embarrassed over what he was doing, but the Night Class student was surprisingly stronger then he looked.

"Hm? Don't worry, I won't hurt you. Just relax." Aido said in a gentle way, smiling softly at Jaden before he bit into her hand with his fangs.

Jaden gasped again before she whimpered a bit in the pain of the Night Class student's, the vampire's, bite. Jaden struggled some more, starting to get scared when she felt the boy suck on her wound. The vampire boy brought up his other hand and places it on Jaden's other arm, holding her still as he drank the blood that came from the hand.

After a small while of just watching him, knowing struggling would be a waist time, Aido lifted his head from Jaden's hand, licking his lips.

"You are very tasty." Aido commented with a flirting grin. Even though she just found out his little secret, Aido's smile still get's Jaden's heart to pick up speed. "I'm actually sorry to say I can't allow you to remember anything. If you do, then the both of us will end up in deep trouble." Aido said, sort of regretfully. Before Jaden could even think about what the vampire could meant, he put a hand over her eyes. The last thing the girl saw was a light purple glow before everything got dark.

When Jaden woke up she noticed Moke sleeping near her legs and she smiled lightly. 'I'm glade she came back.' She thought to herself. Jaden could remembered that Moka got out of her room, but she didn't remember leaving and meeting with Hanabusa Aido, A Night Class vampire. That meant she also didn't notice that scratch/bite mark that was still on her hand.


	6. one shot for Azil

One shot for Azil

Azil Kudurugi flapped her brown cat tail on her bed as she did her homework. She was a fourteen year old Neko, a demon cat, though she was in the Day Class and Sun Dorms. She'd only hide her tail in her skirt while her long brown hair would help hide her cat ears. For her claws she'd just keep them in her fingers like a normal cat would.

Although from what cat features other people could see, as in her some of the cat ears and the shape of her blue eyes, people would ask about that. Azil would just tell those people that something in her dis-formed while she was in her mother's womb. After that, no one asked questions.

Since Azil had a room to herself, she wasn't worried about letting her cat said out. She was thinking about maybe turning herself into one of her cat forms to sneak out of her room to meet with one of her vampire friends. She was finish with her homework anyways and she was getting bored. Also, since she was a Neko, demon cat, Azil was sort of nocturnal, so she wasn't tired.

The young cat girl got off her bed, opening her window and sitting on the window sill before turning into a kitten. She then jumped from her window as she used her cat night vision to see where she was going. Azil ran out of the Sun Dorm areas, squeezing through a hole in the wall, before running into the forest.

Azil was heading for the pond that was in the forest. She knew that Takuma Ichijo, one of her best friends, would be, as well as Hanabusa Aido. Azil knew that there was a chance that they wouldn't be there and if they weren't, she'd just eat a fish from the pond. Still, Azil needed to be careful of Zero and Yuki. They were both of her friends and they knew her secret yet she still wasn't aloud to be outside.

When Azil got to the pond, she put her tail between her legs, like a dog would do, and pouted when she saw no one there. The cat girl was really bored and wanted to see her best was hoping to see Ichijo since she wanted to read some of his manga. She wanted to see Aido since he always managed to make her laugh; even though his cousin, Akatsuki Kain scared her.

"AW, look at the cute kitten." A voice behind Azil said before she was picked up. Azil turned her cat head towards the person and saw it was Hanabusa Aido that cuddled her to his chest, close to his face. "Meow." {Very funny, Aido. Now put me down.} Azil said/meowed and started to purr when Aido lightly scratched the side of her face.

"Azil is such a cutey kitten." Aido said again, ignoring Azil's meow. "Aido, put her down so she can change back." Ichijo said and Azil turned her kitten head to see the other blond vampire walking in from some trees. "Aw, but she is so cuddly." Aido said, pouting as he gently tightened his grip. Azil sighed a little bit before squirming in the vampire's grip.

Ichijo let out a small laugh when Azil scratched Aido, making the younger vampire cry out a little and drop the Neko to the ground. "That was mean, Azil." Aido pouted as her licked the blood on his hand and Azil changed back. "I'm sorry, Aido, but you were warned to put me down." Azil said with a smile and she swished her tail slowly. "Just for that, I should tell Shiki that you like him." Aido mumbled and his hand healed.

Azil felt a blush take over her face at the mention of Senri Shiki. The young Neko liked the young Night Class vampire and Aido loved the tease her about it. Rima Toya also knew of Azil's crush on Senri Shiki, and she hated the Neko girl for it. The young female vampire also liked Shiki so she got jealous when she found out Azil also liked him.

"You wouldn't really do that, would you?" Azil asked in a sad like tone, her cat ears tilting down a little as her blue eyes got a little watery. "You are sooo cute, Azil. Don't worry, Aido will keep his mouth shut. I'll make sure of that." Ichijo cooed as he gave the neko girl a hug from behind. Azil looked back at her best vampire friend, as a purr, and giggle coming from her throat.

Aido only pouted some more before crossing his arms. "Ah, that's no fair. What about me?" He asked, ignoring Ichijo and acting like he just didn't threaten the neko girl. "Hay, you already got your hug." Azil said and Ichijo released the girl. "That didn't count." Aido said then embraced the younger girl in a tight hug. Azil sighed sightly before hugging the older boy back.

Once Azil and the vampire released each other, the tree of them started to talk about random things. Aido talked about ways he bugged Ruka and the neko girl laughed at them. For some reason Ruka Souen didn't like Azil Kudurugi, so the young demon girl didn't feel made over the things Aido did to her. Ichijo talked about the newest volumes of manga and even brought a few books for the neko girl to barrow.

After a couple hours of hanging out, Ichijo announced that he and Aido had to leave before Kaname got mad and came to look for them. Azil understood since they were so post to be in class right now. Anyways, Azil had to get back to her room before she was caught by Yuki or Zero. So the little neko girl changed back into her kitten form and ran back to her room, jumping in the window. She then changed back and crawled onto her bed, cuddling into a ball form before falling asleep.

* * *

Sorry if it's not all that goo and if Shiki isn't even in it. This is the idea I got and I at least tried to mention Azil's crush on Shiki


	7. one shot for Krissysan

Krissy-san's one shot

Kristy Kuran looked out the window of her bedroom as she dank a glass of tablet water. The young purblood tightened her grip on the glass as she watched the scene below her window. Kaname was taking to Yuki Cross, A.K.A Yuki Kuran, Kristy's younger sister. Yes, Kristy knew the truth of Yuki Cross and she was extremely jealous over the attention Kaname gave her.

Kaname and Yuki were the only family that Kristy had left after their parents died/were killed. Kristy hated her uncle Rido for attacking her family and wanting to eat her sister Yuki. Kristy did like her sister, thinking that she was a sweet and nice girl. Although she also thought Yuki was ignorant about a few things. What also bugged her was that Kristy also looked like Yuki, except Kristy's hair was much darker and had purple streaks in it.

The glass finally broke in Kristy's hand when she saw Kaname hug Yuki and kiss the top of her head. Kristy shot her younger sister a glare before she turned away and cleaned up the glass on the floor. Kristy hated Yuki and the attention that Kaname gave her. She knew that Yuki was meant to be Kaname's wife but Kaname hardly ever showed Kristy any brotherly love. The only time he did was when Yuki wasn't around and when he wasn't busy.

"Kristy, are you OK? I can smell blood." Takuma Ichijo, one of the young Kuran's best friends, asked, coming into the room. Just like with her brother, Takuma didn't use a Sama when he talked to her. Kristy didn't mind though, she actually really liked that he didn't use the Sama.

The only other ones that didn't use the Sama was Senri Shiki, Rima Toya, Yuki Cross/Kuran, of course Kaname and Zero Kiyru. Shiki and Rima were Kristy''s other best friends and they knew she didn't want them being called Sama. Yuki still didn't know she was a purblood, so she was a human at the time. Kiryu was a vampire hunter and hater vampires; he called no purblood with Sama.

"I'm fine, Takuma, thank you though." Kristy said, smiling softly at the blond vampire boy as she healed her bleeding fingers. Takuma smiled softly as he walked over closer. "Thank goodness. You shouldn't worry me like that." He said, giving the female purblood a hug. Kristy smile back and hugged the noble back softly.

Kristy really liked Takuma Ichijo, but in the brother way. Whenever Kaname couldn't be there for her, ether Ichijo or even Shiki would. Also, Rima was also like her replacement sister for Yuki. Except Rima was always telling Kristy what to wear and when Yuki couldn't even remember that Kristy, and even Kaname, were her family.

"Don't worry, I'll be more careful." The purblood girl promised before pulling herself away from her friend and placing a soft kiss on the noble's cheek. A small blush came onto Ichijo's face as he smiled and lightly kissed Kristy on her forehead. "Good. Now, I'll see you later." Ichijo said, giving Kristy a wave before he left her room.

Once Ichijo was gone, Kristy took one more glance outside before sighing and walking over to her bed to sit on it. Kaname and Yuki were no longer there but the jealousy and hate still lingered in her heart. Kristy felt that the only family she had left didn't even care about her, Kaname at least; Yuki couldn't remember she was a Kuran.

"Kristy-Sama, are you alright?" A soft, concerned, voice at the door asked. Kristy turned her head and smiled when she saw the other blond vampire, but with blue eyes, in her door way. It seems he too had smelt her blood. "No worries, Aido, I'm fine. I just crushed a wine glass in my hand." She said, smiling at the vampire.

Kristy had a crush on the lower class vampire and no one knew. No one would be too happy if they found out that a purblood like Kristy Kuran was in love with a lower class vampire. Even if that vampire was a Level-B like Hanabusa Aido. Although Kristy couldn't help it. She just loved the blond vampire's hair and his eyes. She found him really sweet and smart. Kristy could help but like him.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked and came into Kristy's room, taking her hand to study it. Kristy felt her cheeks heat up as she gently pulled her hand away from him. Aido looked up and Kristy whipped off her blush before Aido could see it. "Seriously, Aido, I'm fine. But thank you for caring." Kristy said in a soft, slightly embarrassed toned voice.

Aido looked at the female with a pleased smile and Kristy thought she saw his cheeks turn a little pink. "You're welcome, Kristy-Sama." he said, smiling as he offered her a bow, which made Kristy frown. "Aido, please don't bow to me. Threat me like you'd treat anyone else." She said, almost begged. "But... It's not proper." Aido said, sounding surprised. "Aido, please." Kristy asked, standing up and leaning into his face.

This time Kristy saw Aido's face heat up for sure and she smiled since she knew he was giving in. "Alright, if you wish for me to do so." Aido said and then looked completely stunned when Kristy suddenly hugged him. "Thank you Aido. That makes me happy." She said and kissed his cheek, which caused them both to blush deeply.

Kristy blushed since she just kissed her crush, which would embarrassed any girl, or anybody for that matter Even if it was only on the cheek. Aido blushed because a female purblood had just kissed him and that was very uncommon. Kristy pulled away from the lower class vampire, not able to get rid of the blush this time; Aido saw the blush.

The blond vampire smiled and chuckled softly as he gently rubbed the skin of Kristy's cheek. "You look more beautiful then you are when you blush." Aido commented and Kristy blushed even more, though smiled at the same time. "That's sweet of you, Aido." Kristy said soft voice, giving him another kiss on his cheek. Aido smiled back, taking the purblood's hand, kissing it before bidding Kristy a good night.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while; my computer had been acting up. Where are one shots I still need to do.**

**1)** Punkypaquita

**2)** PurebloodPrincess97- Going to be a Lemon :P

**3)** Lissi

**4)** SUFlamer- Sara/Ichijo

**5)** forsaken vampire of the moon

**6) **I Killed Tony The Tiger

**I'm going to take a small break from one shots to try to update my stories too, or at least do both so don't expect fast updates  
**


	8. one shot for PunkyPaquita

PunkyPaquita's one shot

"GET THOSE FUCKING LITTLE MONSTERS AWAY FROM MY LINGERIE" Ruka screamed to Tara, pointing to the Nymph's three hamsters. "While, stop leaving your stupid lingerie laying around." Tara snapped back, glaring at the vampire as she picked up her little pets and put them back in their cage. Unfortunately the two girls were room mate and they never got along.

"Why don't you make me, slut." Ruka snarled, glaring back at Tara as the Nymph balled her hand into a fist. The seventeen year old nature fairy always a DD+ bra for a shirt and jean shots. Plus she had blond hair with hazel colored eyes. Because of that, Ruka always called Tara a slut and it made her really mad.

"Screw you." Tara snarled back before leaving the dorm room to get away from her bitch of a roommate. She wasn't about to tolerate Ruka's attitude right now and she didn't feel in the mood to start a fight, even if it was only a yelling fight, with the female vampire. So Tara decided to just take a walk before something happened.

"So, you're hamsters got to Ruka's.... unmentionable's, huh?" A males voice said and Tara looked up to see three of her friends; Senri Shiki, Rima Toya and Takuma Ichijo, who are actually her best friend. Tara smiled as she looked up at Ichijo, who are the one that spoke and nodded.

He was taller then her; in fact almost everyone was. Even Shiki and Rima where at lest a half inch taller. About the only person she was taller then was Yuki but only about an inch. Although that was fine since this was her human size. If she shrunk back down to her Nymph size, she'd be smaller then a barbie doll.

"Yeah, they got out of their cage again." Tara answered, smiling at the vampires. "Are you sure you didn't let them out?" Ichijo asked with a smile and Tara giggled a little. "Maybe, maybe not." She answered, making Ichijo smirk slightly as Shiki and Rima both looked slightly bored. "Well, I guess you're advoding her right now. Here hopes your hamsters are still alive when you get back." Ichijo said before he walked away with the other two vampires following him.

Tara continued her walk and ended outside in the forest. The Nymph smiled since she loved the forest; it was the place where she could see wild baby animals. Tara just adored baby animals, along with fashion. The animal she seemed to love the most were birds; she'd even take them in as orphans.

Soon Tara got to a small pond that was in the middle of the forest. She sat leg crossed on the the grass near the edge of the pond and smiled down as she saw the pond fish swimming. Being a nature sprite, Tara even loved the sea life animals. In fact, she loved animals so much, she had become a vegetarian.

The young Nymph soon got really bored and she sighed. She was wishing that one of her friends would come to talk to her, so she'd be less bored. She then thought of herself flirting with Hanabusa Aido, the vampire that Tara had a crush on. It was obvious to everyone that the Nymph liked him to. It had to do with her nun stop flirting with him.

"Tara, what are you doing out here this late?" Yuki's voice asked from her side. The Nymph looked over at the human and smiled. She found Yuki really nice but she hardly got to see her. "Advoding Ruka." Tara said with a grin and Yuki sighed but smiled softly. "Your hamsters got at her lingerie again, didn't they?" She asked and Tara nodded, still grinning.

"Well you should still leave before Zero comes. I know you're not a vampire but rules are rules." Yuki said and Tara pouted slightly. "Aw, Zero is just a big sourpuss. And like you said, I'm not a vampire. He can't do anything to me." The Nymph said as she crossed her arms. "He can report you to the Headmaster. I might have to report you if you don't leave." Yuki said back and Tara sighed as she stood. "OK, I'm leaving. Bye Yuki." Tara said before walking away.

Tara walked back to the Moon Dorms and headed up to her dorm room. She knew that Ruka would be gone by now, ether bugging Kaname or telling on Tara about her hamsters. Although Tara didn't really care; she'll just let the bitchy vampire be a tattle tail. Besides it meant she'd get the room to herself.

Just like she knew, the female vampire wasn't in the room when Tara walked in the dorm room. The Nymph grinned at this since now she could get pay back at Ruka for calling her a slut. Tara pulled a mouse out of her pocket; she hand found the little thing as she took her walk. The Nymph then put the mouse on Ruka's bed, smirking as the little animal ran under the blanket. Tara then climbed into her bed, falling asleep to be expected to be woken up with a scream anytime.


	9. Sequel for JKLJaylaKahoonaLagoona

Sequel for JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona

** Since JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona is making my a story, I'm thanking by turning her one shot into a Two shot.**

* * *

It was a few days after Mikii's little encounter with Yuki and Zero outside. She had asked Kain why he and the others went with Kaname the other day when he had come back. He said that Kaname went to see the Headmaster for business and took him and Aido since they where his right hand men after all. Ruka Had left the Moon Dorms to talk to the Headmaster herself. Apparently she was telling the Headmaster lies about Mikii. This angered Mikii into thinking of revenge.

So now, Mikii Nyguygen silently walked through the dorm room, quietly making her way to Ruka's bed and dresser. Mikii giggled slightly as she pulled a struggling rat out of her pocket. She had found the little rodent running from a hungry owl. The vampire girl felt a little guilty that she took the owls meal away but she had plains for that rat.

"Come on now. I saved you're life, now just do me a little favor." Mikii whispered and placed the rat on Ruka's bed. The girl watched as the rat sniffed around before it squeezed through the pillow case. Only half a minute later a horrible stench hit Mikii's nose but she smiled. It seemed like Mikii's new pet had just shit in the pillow and the girl couldn't hold in her laugh, though she muffled it so no one would hear her.

Mikii let the rat mess around more with Ruka's bed as she walked over to her closet. Mikii opened the door and grinned when she saw all the girly shirts and dresses. The girl took out a black marker and opened it from the bottom before shaking it wildly around, getting black gunk everywhere. Once she was done, Mikii backed away, smirking.

Sounds could suddenly be heard from downstairs. It appeared that the others were now back so Mikii left the room and then went downstairs to sit on the couch. Mikii saw that Kaname was dragging Aido into the building by the back of his shirt collar. Kain came in behind both of them, hanging his head and frowning knew something must have happened.

'What an idiot. Aido did something stupid and he dragged Kain into it... again.' Mikii thought as she shot the blond vampire a glare. "Serious I'd think you'd know better by now, Aido." Kaname said in a disappointed tone as he let the vampire go before heading upstairs, giving Mikii a glance as he did.

"Why do you always have to do something stupid? More over, why do you have to drag me into in?" Mikii watched Kain ask his cousin. "Hay, you're the one that keeps following me." Aido said in a shrug. Mikii glared more at the idiot as Kain sighed, rubbing his forehead. "If I don't go with you, you'd just cause even more trouble. Now I'm going to the room before you get me in more trouble." The tall vampire said before he walked up the stairs and out of site.

"You are such a moron, Aido." Mikii said once they were alone. "Aw, that's kind of harsh, don't you think?" Aido whined in a fake hurt toned voice as he smirked. "I don't give a shit, you derive it." Mikii said back, crossing her arms. "Mikii is such a meany. I'm telling Akatsuki." Aido said in another fake hurt tone, although this time a tease tone also in it.

In less then a second, Mikii was standing right in front of Aido, holding a fist in front of his face threateningly. "You wouldn't dare." Mikii said angerly, glaring daggers at the blond vampire. Aido only smirked down at Mikii, nodding. "Oh, Akatsuki." Aido called in a sing-song way. No more then a second later, Aido was at the other side of the room with a heavy bleeding nose. The blood was also dripping onto Aido's white uniform as he tried to stop it.

"I'll get you for this, Nyguygen!" Aido shouted when the girl ran up the stairs after giving the blond vampire a kick in his side. Mikii clenched her fist as she walked. She would let no one get away with threatening her like that. Who ever dared to threaten her would get the same treatment as Aido if if not worse; depended on the threat. The only one Mikii wouldn't beat up would be Kaname and that would be A) because he was a purblood and B) he scared her.

"Hay, you beat up Aido again, didn't you?" Mikii's best friend and roommate asked when she walked into the room. "That little worm deserved it." Mikii said as she glared at the air, not yet completely calm. "Hay, have you noticed that when you pass Ruka's bedroom, a really bad smell comes from there?" Rima then asked and Mikii finally cracked a smile as she sat on her bed. "Yeah, I've noticed." She said with a grin.

Mikii giggled as Rima reminded her of her little prank on Ruka. The vampire girl couldn't wait for the scream that would be heard at anytime. Of course Mikii knew that Ruka would know that she was to blame. Although she didn't know how Ruka could prove it, besides the fact that they two vampires hated each other and fought a lot.

"You had something to do with it, didn't you." Rima asked in her soft, child like bored voice. Mikii grinned at her best friend, leaning back in her bad to get more comfortable. "Maybe, maybe not. Ether way it's my name Ruka will be screaming. Ether that or Aido's, though he was somewhere outside." Mikii said and Rima showed a small smile.

After about an hour of relaxing, a high shrill, female scream rang through the building. "WHO THE FUCK LET A RAT SHIT IN MY PILLOW AND WHO RUINED MY CLOTHES!!!" Ruka's voice screemed. Mikii grinned and let out a chuckle as Rima looked at the door, as if she was looking through it. "It seems Ruka is back." Rima said the obvious before going back to her magazine.

Mikii continued to grin, staring at the door. It was only a mater of time until Ruka stormed into the room, yelling at Mikii. Although, Mikii didn't mind. The trouble would be worth it.


	10. Another Yoai for Tatari00 RATED T

Yoai for Tatari00

**OK, I made another Yoai since Tatari00 actually wanted one with Zero topping Kaname and I didn't want to delete the other one.**

**A LITTLE ABOUT THE STORY:**Kaname Kuran is a prisoner to the vampire hunters. Zero is the leader of the vampire hunter yet is still a vampire himself, though his fellow vampire hunters do not know that.

**WARNING**: OOC

* * *

"Mater Kiryu, the purblood is having an anger fit and has escaped his chains." Jirou Takeo, one of the vampire hunters, called out as he ran to the vampire hunter leader. Zero Kiryu slightly as he rubbed his forehead. "Don't worry about it; the room has been charmed so he can't use any of his powers to escape and the walls are made of steel stone. So he can't get out." The hunter leader said, trying to calm the other hunter.

"But, Zero, he's attacked three other hunters that tried to chain him back up." Jirou argued and Zero sighed again, this time in annoyance. "Any vampire would fight, struggle and attack the people that try to chain them up, or attack them in anyway. Although, why didn't you come straight to me when you found out he go out?" Zero asks the other hunter. "You are our leaded, that purblood could kill you easy." Jirou replied.

Zero, the vampire hunter leader, only rolled his eyes as he stood up from his desk and started to walk away. "I'm the only one that knows how to handle him." He called back before leaving the room and Jirou in it. He frowned slightly as he walked to the stone stairs that lead the way to the prison cells where they kept the vampires they caught. The hunter leader could already hear the shouts of his fellow hunters and the struggling on the male purblood vampire.

"Kiryu-Sama, don't go in there. _He's_really angry." Eiji Hiro, another hunter, warned, standing outside the cell with cut and bruises all over his arms. The blood that leaked out of the wounds made all of the other vampire prisoners act up, banging around in their cells. It was clear to Zero that this hunter had tried to calm the purblood vampire in the room.

"Go upstairs and clean your wounds. You're upsetting the other vampires." Zero said, ignoring the hunter's words. 'It's also upsetting me.' he added in his mind, fighting off the temptation to drink the delicious smelling liquid."But, what about the purblood?" Eiji asked, gripping a scratch on his arm. "I'll deal with him; just go." Zero commanded, getting a little pissed since the blood scent was getting to him

The vampire hunter leader watched his fellow vampire walk away before he looked in the small window in the door. Through the window Zero saw the brown haired vampire pace back and forth, his eyes glowing red as he glared at the air. The hunter leader sighed slightly again before he reached for the handle of the door to open it. Once he walked in, he was greeted by a hand at his throat then being pinned to the wall.

Zero grunted softly when his back hit the wall, closing his eyes by reaction. When he opened them, he was looking into the angry eyes of Kaname Kuran. Zero sighed softly once more and shook his head in disapproval. "You know, Kuran, I didn't release you from those chains just so you could have an angry fit." Zero said calmly as the purblood's eyes went back to their brown-red color and he let go of the hunter's neck.

"I wouldn't have had a fit if those other hunters had just left me alone, Zero." Kaname said back as he turned around and calmly sat on his bed. Zero couldn't stop the smirk from spreading on his lips as he walked over to the now calmed down purblood. "Well, then you let them chain you back up and I'd release you later." The vampire hunter leader responded, leaning his face close to Kaname's.

"You know I don't like others touching me, Zero." The purblood said and crossed his arms stubbornly as he looked down slightly. Zero couldn't hold in a chuckle as he reached out a hand and put two fingers under the purblood's chin to lift up his head. "Still, you've been a bad boy and since I'm the master of this building, I'm the one that has to punish you." Zero smirked and brought his face close to Kaname's.

**~Yoai~**

Zero sat down beside the purblood vampire as his face past Kaname's, heading for the higher class vampire's neck. The level-D vampire vampire hunter lightly licked up the purblood's neck, making the other boy flinch a little and bring up a hand to grip one of Zero's arms. After Zero narrowed his eyes towards the door to make sure no one was looking in the window in the door, the hunter/vampire bit into the purblood's neck and began to drink.

Kaname heard himself groan when he felt the warmth mixture of Zero's tongue and his blood rolling down his neck. The purblood enjoyed the feeling, no matter how much his common sense said how wrong it was. He was a vampire after all, a purblood vampire, not human, so if he wanted to be gay, with a hunter that also happened to be a Level-D vampire, he was going to be just that; gay.

Zero let go of the purblood's neck as he pushed his body against Kaname's, pushing the purblood's body further back on the bed. Zero brought his somewhat bloodied face close to Kaname's face and breathed on him; making the Level-A vampire smell the blood in his breathe. "Drink from me, Kaname. You must be thirsty." Zero said in a soft whisper as he touched the bare cheat that showed in a gap in the Kuran vampire's shirt.

A thin smile spread it's way on Kaname Kuran's lips as he nodded. "Yes; I am really thirsty." The purblood agreed and lowered his head towards Zero's neck. The hunter/vampire just smirked as he gently gripped the back of Kaname's head; softly stroking the brown hair. "And someone like you deserves really blood." Zero whispered in Kaname's ear when he felt his neck be licked.

Zero felt the vampire bite him as he slid his hands under the purblood's shirt so he'd could get some more abbe action. Kaname moaned slightly at the touch as he drank the warm, thick, red liquid that came from Zero Kiryu's pulsing neck. Zero moaned himself to the feeling of his blood being sucked by the one he loved as he gently stroked Kaname's nipples.

Kaname then released Zero's neck with a deep inhale, tilting his head back and showing his fangs, which where soaked in blood. "That's a good boy, now, look down." Kiryu ordered as he started to feel himself get horny. Kaname brought down his head back down so his red-brown eyes would be looking in Zero's soft purple ones.

With that, Zero brushed his lips against the purblood's. He licked his blood off Kaname's face before he connected their lips in a romantic kiss. Kaname Kuran moaned slightly before closing his eyes and kissing back the leader of the vampire hunters. Zero felt the other vampire lick his bottom lip and he smirked slightly as he opened his mouth, allowing the purblood.

Although before they could get too far, since both vampires heard the taps of someone walking down the stone steps. "Shit." Zero cursed under his breath, glancing at the door. He knew he couldn't have his real fun that night. The two vampires exchanged glances and Kaname nodded before kissing Zero's neck, healing it. The hunter smiled slightly when he felt the purblood's bite wounds heal. Non of the other hunters knew he was already a vampire and he didn't want them to think Kaname turned him if they saw the bite marks.

Once Zero's neck was healed he stood up off Kaname and the bed. He then walked over to the front of the bed, reaching for the open metal neck chain (like a metal collar) before walking back to Kaname and putting back on him. Right after he did that, a random hunter Zero forgot the name of came in. "Kiryu-Sama, you are wanted upstairs." He said, having glanced at the purblood vampire before leaving the room.

Zero sighed, slightly annoyed at this. He wanted to continue with his fun but he also knew if he stayed the other hunters would start to wonder what was going on. "Well I have to go... but I'll be back tomorrow. Try to be good until then." Zero said, grinning at Kaname, how smirked back slightly, before he left the room. Kaname only laid down in his bed and feel asleep so tomorrow would come faster.


	11. Lemon for PurebloodPrincess97 Rated T

PurebloodPrincess97's one shot

**YAY, This is my first Lemon. I hope you people enjoy it. Since it is my first, it's a little long too**

* * *

It was a Sunday night and Sakura Kitoro gazed in boredom out her window, thinking about her missing parents as she played with her blue-black ponytail. Sakura was kind of mad at Kaname since she lost control over her vampire thirst and drank the blood of a Day class student. So the purblood had punished her by keeping locked in her room. It seems that he wouldn't hit a girl.

The seventeen year old vampire sighed as she looked away from the window as she walked to her bed. Sakura was the shy and jumpy kind of person, vampire, but she still wished she had Ruka to talk to. Ruka happened to be a really good friend of Sakura's, despite what everyone else thought of her. Although Ruka wasn't aloud to be in the room since that was also part of Kaname Kuran's punishment.

"Sakura-Chan." A voice at the noble's door startled her. She looked over and saw a grinning Aido. Sakura felt her face heat up and it seemed to make the vampire boy smirk even more. "Ai... Aido-Sempia, what are you doing in here? You not so post to be here." The girl asked, stuttering a little. The vampire girl had a crush on and noble boy and since she was shy, he was the one she was most shy and jumpy with.

"Kaname-Sama wanted me to check in on you. Also, when have I ever followed any rules?" Aido asked back as he walked into the room more, shutting the door behind them. The vampire girl then blushed a little harder, her heart beat picking up speed, as she realized that Hanabusa Aido had just locked the both of them in her room. It was only unlocked from the outside.

"You do know you just locked the both of us in the room, right?" Sakura asked, a little nervous since she was locked in a room with her crush after all and she had no idea what he was planing to do. Aido smiled as he walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, close to Sakura. "Yeah, I know. I thought you'd be lonely in here without anyone else here, I so I decided to stay." The boy said as he grinned at her.

Sakura looked down at the bed see was sitting on, blushing a little more as she sighed. Aido was her crush but he wasn't really a friend or anything, so she know that the vampire boy must have really come because he wanted something from her. She just didn't know what; it was probably her blood.

"Nice nightie, by the way." Aido said suddenly, pointing to Sakura's night dress as he smirked when the girl's face reddened even more. "Erm, thanks." Sakura said in a soft, embarrassed whisper as she looked down at her deep blue nightgown with a light blue lace around the middle of the the night dress. She was embarrassed since the nightgown was actually a little short and it would show her underwear if she sat a certain way.

"Hay, Sakura, do you like me?" Aido asked suddenly, shifting in the bed so he'd be facing the girl vampire better. The question catches Sakura off guard and her eyes widen in shock as she did her best to control a blush; she lost the fight. "Um, I... I gue...guess so." She stuttered, nervous and a little embarrassed. Aido only smirked and turned around completely so he'd be kneeling on the bed. "Are you willing to prove it to me?" He asked with a grin.

**~~~~LEMON SCENE~~~~**

Without waiting for an answer, Aido crawled his way closer to Sakura. The vampire girl was startled by this and backed up until her back was flat against the head rest. Aido got even closer and looked down a little before chuckling in amusement. Sakura followed the other vampire's gaze and saw that her legs were spreed out, stretching out her nightgown and showing her underwear underneath.

The girl gasped in complete embarrassment and went to put her legs back together. Although, Aido quickly grabbed her legs to keep them wide apart. "Come on, Sakura-Chan, don't move; I like the view." The male vampire said in a teasing toned voice. The girl blushed so much deeper that she could then feel sweat go down her back. She never knew Hanabusa Aido could be this big of a pervert.

After staring at your underwear for a moment, Hanabusa Aido looked back up at Sakura's face with a grin. His grip on her legs disappeared and Sakura put them together as the vampire boy reached out for one of the girl's arms. The vampire girl let out a small cry as Aido gave her a small, yet hard, yank. That way she was now on away from the head rest and laying on her back.

"There, that's much better." Aido said, looking down at Sakura's face and grinning while he placed his hands and legs on ether side of the vampire girl. "Ai...do-sem...pia. What... what are you doing?" Sakura asked slowly, nervous and a little bit scared as his face got closer to her's. "Just getting some prove that you like me, Sakura-Chan. Just relax; I'm not going to hurt you." Aido replied, his breath warm on her face.

Sakura shuttered slightly when Aido closed the distance between their faces. The vampire boy started at her neck, his kisses traveling upwards as he neared her lips. Sakura let out a soft gasp as she shook softly from Aido's soft kisses. The vampire boy only smirked softly as he finally made contacted with Sakura's lips.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock as Aido lightly sucked her bottom lip and laid himself on top of her. As Sakura's blush started to die a little, she started to suck on Aido's upper lip, kissing him back. The noble boy smirked when he felt this. He knew it was only a matter of time until she became puddy in his hands: and that time was really soon.

As Aido continued to kiss Sakura, his hands started to move up and down the thin figure of the vampire girl's body. Sakura felt herself flinch as she gasped when she felt his touch. The vampire boy took that chance to stick his tongue into the vampire girl's mouth. Sakura's eyes widened in shock when he felt his tongue rub in her mouth.

Aido only smirked as his hands traveled under Sakura's nightgown as he pulled his face away from her's. "Mmm, your mouth has a nice, almost salty, taste." Aido said, licking his lips as his hands stroked against her soft skin. He was slowly making his way up until he found his way to her braed boobs. "AIDO." Sakura shouted in both surprise and shock. "Don't worry, Sakura-Chan, I already said I wont hurt you." Aido said in a gentle toned voice, smiling down at the girl's face.

The girl gulped slightly, getting more nervous by the minute, and him looking down at her like that didn't help a whole lot ether. She brought up her hands and put them on Aido's shoulders as she groaned slightly, starting to feel horny. Aido sensed this and he giggled, pulling his hands away from her boob and nightgown all together. Right after he placed his hands on the bottom of her nightgown and moved up, sliding her girl's blue nightie off of her.

Soon more then Sakura's face was red when she was laying in just her lacy underwear and bra. Aido giggled when he saw the female's face heats up to the color to a tomato. "Don't look so embarrassed, Sakura-Chan, you have a beautiful body." Aido commented as he grinned seductively at the vampire girl. That only made Sakura blush even more. this made the male vampire giggle some more.

Aido then lowered his hands to Sakura, rubbing his hands up and down the side of her body. The feeling made the girl groan and shiver slightly. Aido grinned at this as he slide his hands under Sakura's back, slowly making his way to her bra hooks. Sakura shivered some more as she tried to think what do do. Does she stop him, or let him continue? She had no idea, besides a part of her wanted him to continue, even if she was nervous and a little scared.

Aido grinned when he took off Sakura's bra and her boobs bounced out. He couldn't help but stare at the fat globs of skin with pink nibbles for a few seconds before leaning down. "Ahhh, Aido...sempia." Sakura called out with a groan when he started to suck on one of the nipples like a baby would while one of his hands rubbed and squeezed her other boob. The vampire girl moaned slightly as she slowly started ti get horny.

Aido sensed this so he pulled his head away from Sakura's tits, which were now hard. He smirked down at the female's face, which was red and starting to look sweaty, as one of his hands slide down to her underwear. Sakura was huffing as her head started to fog as long with her light brown eyes. She didn't even seem care as the male's hand slide under the panties and he started to play with her. Although Sakura gave a small moaned cry when she felt his hand touch her.

"You're wet, Sakura-Chan." Aido whispered in a seductive tone as he had a look to match it. He raised his hand to his mouth and put his fingers in his mouth to suck off the sticky gooey liquid. "Mmm, almost as good as blood." He mumbled, licking his lips. The vampire girl blushed some more as she felt her body start to get hot and her pussy started to throb. She could feel herself get wet as come, her vagina juice, starting to leak out of her.

Sakura Kitoro was indeed getting really horny, although she was a virgin at the same time. She knew what Aido wanted, but she wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Yet at the same time she didn't try to stop the male vampire. It was mostly because her body felt a little too heavy and weak to move. Besides, in the back of her mind, she actually wanted this.

Aido grinned to himself as he slide the female vampire's underwear off her, looking at her clean shaved pussy. "So beautiful." He mumbled to himself, lowering his head to sniff the girl's hole. "Mmmm, it smile as good as it tastes." Aido said and grinned down at Sakura's face before he sat up straight. Sakura watched at the male vampire started to strip off his clothes.

Soon, Hanabusa Aido was completely naked and Sakura's face was more red then it had been that night. She couldn't seem to look away from Aido's think, long finger that was now hard and standing out. Aido saw this and he grinned with a snicker as he then positioned himself over the female vampire. Aido climbed over Sakura until he was looking directly in the face and his_ finger_ was lightly pocking her.

"Are you ready, Sakura-Chan?" Aido asked in a whisper, his face close to her neck. The vampire girl gulped softly and opened her mouth to talk but nothing came out. Like said before, half of Sakura wanted this, but then again, she was nervous over the pain it would bring her. "Don't worry my dear, it wont hurt too much." Aido whispered again as if he read her mind. The girl looked in his eye and gave a simple nod.

Aido smiled softly at Sakura before he bit into her neck and pushed himself in her at the same time. The vampire girl let out a cry as the mixture of pain and pleasure went through her entire body. She groaned slightly as a guilty pleasure started to take over her body when Aido started to move in and out slowly, still drinking at her neck.

After about a minute Sakura got into the feelings of things and started to move with the male vampire. Aido released the girl's neck, licking it clean before he kissed the girl under him. Sakura would taste her blood from the lips of the vampire boy that was kissing her. She was still really embarrassed, shy and nervous, more so that her crush was fucking her, but she still kissed the vampire back, still moving her hips with Aido's.

After about thirtyminutes of making love to one another, Aido pulled himself out of Sakura and rolled off of her to lay beside her. Both of their bodies where hot, sticky and wet. They were both breathing deeply, tired from moving so long and the overwhelming feeling of pleasure. The two vampires looked to their sides to look at each other. Aido smiled at Sakura and Sakura, while blushing from knowing what she just did, smiled back.

As Aido pulled the both of then under the vampire girl's blanket, Sakura smiled to herself as she thought it wasn't too bad Kaname locked her in her room after all.


	12. one shot for I Killed Tony The Tiger

I Killed Tony The Tiger's one shot

Haruka Fumiko played with her mom's necklace, a chain with a ring, as she stared out the window with her dark colored, nearly black, eyes. Haruka was a vampire, a purblood in fact, but she was in the Day Class. It had to do with her school schedule; since some of the Night Class coarse were a little hard for her, she would take the Day Class's class so it would be easier on her.

Even though Haruka was a purblood, everyone thought she was a noble vampire. It had to do with a safety thing and since she was related to Ruka Souen, as her distant cousin, and since Ruka was a noble, no one expected Haruka Fumiko to be one of the rare purbloods. Also, even though they were related, Haruka and Ruka hardly ever got alone; they always argued.

The only two people that knew the truth was Kaname Kuran and, of course, Ruka Souen. Ruka knew since she was family after all but she was forbidden to tell others that Haruka was a purblood, since it was a family secret after all. Kaname knew since he too was a purblood and it was in his power to sense other purbloods.

A bell suddenly went and Haruka stretched her arms up in the air as she covered a yawn to hide her fangs from the human students. "Ah, finally, my last Day Class class." The vampire said as she stood up. "Are you heading back to your dorm for some sleep then?" Yuki asked as she looked up at Haruka. She still had classes so she just stayed seated. "Yeah, I can use a few hours of sleep. See you later, Yuki." The vampire said before leaving the class room.

Haruka walked back to the Moon Dorms slowly, tired but still not in to much in a rush to get back. Besides, the vampire girl hated to run, though was fast when needed, or wanting, to be. Her boots crunched on the gravel and dead tree leaves on the ground as she walked. The red tint in her black hair, which was tired into a pony tailed, glinted from the bright sun as well did her pink, purple and green painted fingernails.

Haruka's hair was always ether in a bun, pony tail, or pig tails and shoulder length. Nobody had ever seen her hair down before. Well nobody except for Hanabusa Aido, who was one of your best friends, and Zero, who was your crush and seemingly also best friend.

A lot of people were very surprised and impressed when he became one of your best friends. To the Day Class girls they saw the silver haired boy to hate the Night Class student. To the Night Class students, with the vampire hunters, Yuki and Headmaster, they saw him to hate all vampires since one had killed his family and turned him into a vampire.

Haruka sighed as she finally reached the Moon Dorms, pulling herself out of her thoughts as she walked into the building. She wasn't expecting to see anyone if the front room when she walked in, but when she did, Ichijo was sitting in one of the two chairs, his legs crossed, and writing something down on page. 'He must be doing something for Kaname.' Haruka thought, looking at the blond vampire.

Ichijo could feel being watched so he looked up and smiled when he saw his friend. "Oh, Fumiko-San, you're finished with your Day Class classes already?" He asked politely and Haruka nodded, smiling back slightly. Ichijo wasn't one of Haruka's best friends, mostly since she found out that the other vampire thought she was crazy, but he was an OK guy to talk to every now and then.

"Yes, I am. Now, I'm going to go get a few hours of sleep before Night Class begins." She and headed up the stairs to her room before Ichijo could respond back. Once she got into her room, Haruka undressed herself out of the Day Class uniform, putting on a random t-shirt and PJ pants to sleep in before setting out her Night Class uniform. The vampire girl then climbed into bed and feel asleep.

**~.~.~.~**

The fifteen and a half year old vampire was woken up to the sound of her alarm. Haruka opened her eyes and looked at the small clock to see that the time was 3:35pm. She only had about fifteen minutes to get ready for her Night Classes. Though she didn't panic since it'd only take her about eight minutes to get changed and give her hair a quick brush.

When Haruka walked downstairs she saw that everyone was already there, waiting to go class. Haruka saw Kaname, the purblood, standing in front of everyone, waiting to lead the way. The vampire girl saw him give her a slight nod in welcome. Haruka smiled back at the purblood since he was a good friend of hers friend, even if he did think she was strange.

Near the back of the group stood a bored looking Senri Shiki and Rima Toya, the two youngest vampires in the Night Class. Haruka didn't know the two younger vampires so well. Although she did think that Rima was very pretty. 'No wonder she is a model.' Haruka thought before she reached the bottom of the stairs and continued to look around.

Her eyes soon landed on Aido and she smiled and waved at him. She would have walked over but he was standing next to his cousin, Akatsuki Kain. Haruka was somewhat friends with the tall red head vampire, but she also mostly liked to stay away from him. Aido flashed Haruka a friendly smile as he winked playfully at her. Haruka playfully rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

The Moon Dorm door then opened and Kaname lead the way to the gates. Behind them, Haruka could already hear the fan girls' wild screaming as they waited for their favorite Night Class student to come out. Haruka rolled her eyes slightly when she could make out some names they were calling. She made out some girls calling out for Shiki, Kain and Aido but mostly it was Idol, Aido's nickname.

Though the vampire girl was used to the girls, since she did take classes with a lot of them, and the screaming, Haruka wished she brought a pair of earplugs with her. The screaming was starting to hurt her sensitive vampire ears and the Moon Dorm's gate wasn't even opened yet. 'Well it could be worse.' Haruka thought as she watched as Aido got to the front of the group. She knew it was so he could flirt and Haruka rolled her eyes slightly.

When the gates finally got louder there was a loud shuffling sound before it got quiet for a minute. Haruka could see Yuki standing in the middle of the walking way, looking to her right then left before she moved out of the way. The vampire girl was use to this to since this seems to happened every time: The girls act up like crazy animals, shouting and screaming, and then when the gates open, they make a path and shut up; at least until the Night Class walks out.

As Haruka walks out with the others, she flashed Yuki a 'hang in there' smile. The human girl got the message and nodded as she smiled back. Haruka looked away once Kaname walked over to the brown haired girl so the vampire girl looked over to see a grumpy, pissed off looking Zero Kiryu. Haruka knew that the screaming girls around him were starting to get on his nerves, if not already on them.

"I think you may want to take a few deep breaths, Zero." Haruka said playfully as she walked over to talk to him. "These girls are driving me crazy." The hunter responded in a harsh tone as he glared at the passing vampires, fan girls and the air. "Which brings us back to the deep breathing. Really, it will back you feel better." Haruka said with a cheerful smile.

Zero's glare was replaced with a frown as he looked down at the one and only vampire he liked. "Has anyone ever told you that you are weird?" He asked as he exhaled deeply, slowly calming down despite the girls still screaming. "Yes, plenty of people. Although I don't know why breathing deeply to calm down is so weird. You are calmer right now, aren't you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Zero offered her a small smile as he nodded. Haruka smiled back at her vampire hunter friend before giving him a wave and continuing walking to class.

The female purblood noticed that some of the other vampires had been watching her talk to Zero but they looked away when she looked at them. The other vampires found it really weird that Haruka was best friends with a vampire hunter that swore to kill all vampires. Although she didn't care what they thought so she only ignored them.

Before Haruka walked into the school building, she looked before her to give Zero Kiryu a glance, frowning. She sort of wished she could tell him the truth about herself, that she was a purblood vampire, not a noble. Although that was the type of vampire Zero hated the most and Haruka knew if she told him, he'd hate her as well. He could never know the truth

The vampire girl then sighed to herself before looking away and entering the building, the screams of the Day Class girls blocked off from the now closed school door.


	13. one shot for Kit the Neko

Kit the Neko's one shot

Useed to be forsaken vampire of the moom

* * *

Kitrina Takahashi was bored out of her mind as she sat through class. Kitrina ignored was the teacher was saying as her green eyes gazed out the window to the night sky outside.

Kitrina was a vampire, a noble nun the less, in the Night Class. She was also one of the oldest vampires in the class. She was eighteen years old, the same age as Kaname Kuran and Takuma Ichijo.

Speaking of Ichijo, Kitrina, A.K.A Kit for short, looked behind her to see the blond vampire at the back of the class, reading the Blood Kiss manga. Kit flashed him a smile when he looked her away and he returned it. The two vampires were really the best of friends and nothing could change that.

After a little while later Kit got too bored for class and she got up and left, not caring who say you leave. The vampire girl was think of visiting Yuki Cross as the girl patrolled the school grounds. Yuki was one of Kit's closest friends plus Kitrina's only human friend.

"Yuki, hello." Kitrina called out when she saw her human friend near the fountain. "Kitrina, what are you doing out of class?" Yuki asked as she vampire girl glomped her in a hug. Kit then pulled away with a small pout. "Come on, Yuki, you know you can trust me.... and call me Kit." The vampire said as she crossed her arms.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry Kit." Yuki said back with a small giggle which made Kitrina smile again. Yes Yuki did know that she can trust Kit just about more then anyone in the Night Class. Kitrina could tolerate the blood tablets just fine so no one had to worry about her biting a out after curfew Day Class student. Well, no one but Zero Kiryu.

Speaking of said boy, the vampire hunter rounded the corner to see the two girls. Zero glared at Kit but the vampire only smiled back. Kitrina liked Zero a lot. So much that she had a crush on him. It didn't matter to her if Zero hated all vampires, and that meaning her too.

"What are you doing out of class, Takahashi?" He asked as he got his gun out, being to hasty as always. "The lesson got really boring. Plus, I already know that stuff. So I decided to visit my dear friend Yuki." Kit said with a grin and she pointed her thumb to said human girl.

Zero only narrowed his eyes but put his gun away. He knew that he couldn't use it since he knew that Kitrina wouldn't ever hurt Yuki. "It's school rules that you be in class. It makes our." He paused to motion to himself and Yuki before continuing, "job easier." He finished, talking in a gentler tone though his eyes still glared a little. Kit pouted since she didn't want to go.

"Aw, come on Zero. Please let Kit stay? I want someone to talk to and you're always disappearing somewhere." Yuki then said, standing up to her vampire friend. The human girl then gave the sliver haired boy the puppy dog face. Zero stared at Yuki before sighing in defeat and annoyance. "Fine, but if anything happens, it's your fault." Zero said, giving Kitrina a warning look before then walking away.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, Yuki. Zero can be a meany at times." Kit said in a playful whiny toned voice. "Is that why you are blushing? Because he was mean to you?" Yuki asked in a teasing tone and Kitrina blushed even more. "Oh shut up, you know I like him." Kit said as she gave Yuki a playful shove. The human girl only gave a joyful laugh. This was something that the two girls would do often with each other; tease each other over their crushes.

Yuki would tease Kitrina about liking Zero Kiryu and Kit would tease Yuki about liking Kaname Kuran. It was a little weird since they were sort of in the same situation. Yuki was a human that was in love with a vampire that happened to be a purblood. Kit was a vampire that was in love with a human that happened to be a vampire hunter. Although the two of you didn't mind that. Besides the slight differences between vampires and humans, as in the blood sucking, living longer and powers, the two species were pretty much the same.

"Kitrina, Kaname-Sama says you have to come back to class now." A female's bored toned voice called out from behind the two girls. Kit looked behind her to see her closest vampire friend, Rima Toya. Kitrina frowned and sighed sadly. She wanted to spend more time with Yuki; maybe go see Zero again, whether he liked it or not.

Although she also didn't want to make Kaname mad. Even more since the vampire girl looked up to the purblood and didn't want to upset him. So Kitrina nodded to Rima. "Just give me a minute." She called out and the younger vampire gave a bored nod before leaning against a tree to wait for Kit. The older vampire turned back to face her human friend.

"Well looks like I'll see you later. I need to go back to class." Kit said to a slightly pouting Yuki. "Aw, I'm going to be so bored without you. Zero's no fun at all." She said and crossed her arms. Kitrina couldn't help but laugh a bit as she then hugged her friend. "Don't worry, I'll come see you," 'and Zero.' "tomorrow." Kit said with a grin. Yuki smiled back, hugging Kitrina back before she walked over to Rima and the two vampires went back to class.


	14. one shot for Ebony Dagger

Ebony Dagger's one shot

"Nightshade-Chan, wake up." A voice Belladonna Nightshade knew as Yuki Cross's say. The young, sixteen year old, half breed tiredly opened her green eyes to see her roommate, and friend, Yuki Cross standing at the side of her groaned as she sat up a little bit, her long black hair a complete mess. The girl yawned widely, so wide her fangs showed.

"Yuki, I'm too tired to go to classes today. I'll take Night Class today." The half vampire, half human girl said, letting her body fall back down on the bed. The half breed normally liked taking Day Class a lot better then Night Class but right now she really was too tired to get up. As her eyes closed, Belladonna heard Yuki sigh. "Alright, I'll tell the Headmaster. Sleep well." Yuki said before leaving the room.

Once Yuki was gone, Belladonna sighed and rolled onto her left side. She frown slightly when a flashback of her parents came to her mind. Belladonna was a half breed yet a noble vampire at the very same time. Her mother was a purblood vampire yet her father was a vampire hunter.

Belladonna knew her mother a whole lot better then her father, since the father left before she was even born. It was because her mother was raped and Belladonna was the result of that. She only knew a little about her father since Belladonna was told about him from her mother. Now, her parents were dead. Her mother dying ten years ago and her father only a few years ago by vampire attack.

After sleeping the day away, Belladonna woke up about an hour before Night Classes so she could get ready. She got changed into the Night Class uniform as well as putting her long black hair into a ponytail. Belladonna then looked herself in a mirror before leaving her room to go to the school.

Belladonna got to the school before any of the other vampires. It was since she didn't have to wait for the Moon Dorm gates to open and then fight her way past screaming face girls. So Belladonna just sat in her seat and waited for the others to get there. She sat close to the window so she could watch the sun finish setting. Outside Belladonna could hear the screams of the girls get louder. 'Here they come.' The half breed thought to herself.

Soon, the vampires started to walk into the darkened room, each of them eying the girl. Many of them didn't really like belladonna since she was a half breed. Yet others didn't care and could be somewhat nice to her. Yet, Belladonna didn't have any friends besides Yuki Cross and Hanabusa Aido; who was actually her best friend.

The first vampire to look at Belladonna was her half brother, Kaname. Yes, it was Juuri Kuran that was her mother. Although for some reason, belladonna didn't know about Haruka was. Which meant that Belladonna didn't even know that Kaname and she were half siblings. Although Belladonna still thought him to be a little too serious while at the same time, still respect him.

Behind Kaname walked in three vampires. Takuma Ichijo, Hanabusa Aido and Akatsuki Kain. Belladonna blushed lightly, turning her head away slightly when she saw Ichijo. The girl had a crush on the green eyed, manga reading, vampire. Yet she would never admit it to anyone. Not even Yuki nor Aido knew and those two were her only friends.

"Good evening, Bella-Chan.:" Aido greeted the girl as he sat down beside Belladonna, using the nickname he made for her. "Good evening, Aido-Chan." She greeted back with a smile as Kain sat on the desk behind them, yawning. 'He needs to talk more.' She thought as she glanced back at the other vampire.

"Belladonna, you look very pretty with your hair tired up like that." Aido commented with a sweet smile. The male noble really liked Belladonna although, even though the female didn't know he knew, he knew about the crush she had on Ichijo. It made him jealous of the green eyed male but he tried not to show it since he only wanted Belladonna to be happy. "Thank you, Aido-Chan." Belladonna said with a smile and small blush.

"Aido-Kun, you know flirting with vampire girl will get you one where like when you flirt with the humans." Shiki's dull voice said from behind them. Both Belladonna and Aido turned to look at the other vampire. As they did, Aido glared at him other Shiki ignored the glare and gave Belladonna some pokki.. "Shut up, Shiki! I wasn't flirting." He snapped at the younger male. Shiki only had a small smirk come on his face as Belladonna only rolled her eyes and looked away.

For the rest of the class nothing exciting seemed to happen. The vampires took down some notes about what the teacher talked about. Yet most of the things where things that the Night Class vampires already knew about so most of the vampires stopped listening to talk to one another, doodle in the notebook, or just stare off into space (I mean thinking/daydreaming)

Once glass ended Belladonna got up for her seat and headed for the door. "See you later, Bella-Chan." Aido called to her, smiling and waving to her as she headed to the Sun Dorms. As Belladonna walked, she sagged a little in weakness. Being half vampire, she still needed blood, though her human side found it gross so she barely even took blood tablets. Belladonna started to then wobble so much that she suddenly started to fall over.

"Belladonna." I male's voice called out as a pare of arms kept her from falling over. The half breed fought off a blush as she recognized who the voice belonged too. "Ichijo-Sempai. Thank you." She said once she turned around to face the older vampire, giving him a small respectful bow. The green eyed male only frowned as he studied the girl's face. He could tell she was weak and in need of blood.

"Belladonna, you can't keep starving your vampire blood (my way of saying vampire side) like this. You need blood." Ichijo said gently as he more gently cupped her cheek in his hand. The girl frowned slightly as she looked away slightly, letting out a soft blush. "I can't." She said in a whisper. Ichijo smiled lightly at the girl as he look his hand off her cheek, bringing it to his neck and making a thing, clean cut on it.

Belladonna felt her eyes widen then the scent of Ichijo's blood hit her noise. As she looked over at Ichijo, Belladonna could feel her vampire side taking over her human side. She felt her canines turn into her vampire fangs while her green eyes turned a glowing red. Before Belladonna could think over what she was doing, she walked closer to Ichijo, wrapping her arms around his neck as she then licked the blood. Then, she bit him.

While Belladonna drank, she kept her arms around the male vampire's neck in a type of hug like way. Soon, the girl blushed lightly when she felt the vs. president's arms wrap around her waist, hugging her to his body as she girl soon got used to the feeling so she smiled against the male vampire's neck and continued to drink.

After a little while, Belladonna pulled her fangs out of Ichijo's neck as well as took her arms away from his neck and shoulders. Ichijo then let go of Belladonna, smiling as he healed himself. "Feel better?" He asked sweetly as her fangs turned back into her normal human canines. "Yes, thank you, Ichijo." She responded with another respectful bow. Ichijo smiled again before nodding his head slightly before walking away. Belladonna smiled to herself, walking back to her room as she thought that she might take Night Class again the other night.

* * *

Hay, OK Now I'm sick right now so getting ideas is really hard right now. Although I've taken a small break from my Rido stories to work on these. Sorry for the long wait; I've just really been into my Rido stories.


	15. one shot for TakumaIchijoLover

**TakumaIchijoLover's one shot **

Sixteen year old Kim Sukyô glared her blue eyes at Yuki Cross as she walked to her classes with the rest of the vampires. The vampire girl then grinned when evil thoughts about said human girl came to her mind. The noble vampire thought that Yuki was a indecisive little brat, which was why she hated the human so much and he evil thought involved the human getting attacked by vampires in the most vicious way.

Kim's gaze left Yuki's and landed on Zero Kiryu. The female noble frowned a little as she stared at the boy. She had heard what happened to his family so she felt sorry for him. Yet at the same time she thought that he shouldn't hate all vampires for what one did. Although Kim could see understand it. When Zero looked over is when Kim looked away.

Kim Sukyô shot Yuki Cross one more glare before she walked into the school with all the other vampires. She walked over and sat in the middle of the class, beside two of her friends; Senri Shiki and Rima Toya. Kim was one of the youngest vampires in the Night Class, along with the two modals, which was one of the reasons she got along with them so well. Although Rima was actually more her best friend and Kim also thought that the two modals should get together as a couple.

"Good evening, Rima-Chan, Shiki-Kun." Kim greeted her two friends with a smile. "Evening, Sukyô-Chan." Rima greeted back while Shiki only gave her a small nod as he chewed on a piece of chocolate pokki. 'Awww, so cute.' Kim thought to herself as she put a hand through her long blue hair, brushing her bangs out for her eyes.

Kim Sukyô had always thought that Senri Shiki was cute. Although, he wasn't anywhere near her crush. Takuma Ichijo, Kim's other best friend, was her crush. The female noble vampire thought that the green eyed blond was really nice, cute, sweet and many other things. It was hard not to fall in love with the male vampire when he was all of those. Also, being one of her best friends only deepened her feels even more.

The young blue haired vampire loved Ichijo so much, she sometimes wished she could drink his blood. Although she would never just bite him for her own reasons and Kim also didn't want to ask him. She thought it would be a whole lot more special if Ichijo offered her his blood to drink. Though, Kim knew there was a chance that might never happen, so stuck to the blood tablet like the others.

Kim smiled to herself as she slightly thought that she was glade that her older brother wasn't in school with her. Her brother was the over protective type that hated it when other boys got close to Kim. Kim hated that so she was grateful that her brother wasn't here, since, if he was, it was doubtful that he'd let her get close to ether Shiki or Ichijo, or any of the other Night Class males for that matter.

"Good evening, Kim-Chan. Did you enjoy the manga I lent you?" Ichijo's voice asked behind the female vampire. Kim looked back and smiled at her other best friend, also know as her crush. He was one of the only vampires to call her by her first name so in return Kim got to call Ichijo by his. "Good evening, Takuma-Kun and, yes, I loved the new volume." She said, smiling as she handed the book back to him. "I'm glade you enjoyed it." He responded with a grin.

As Kim smiled back she could feel someone looking over at the two of them. Kim looked around the room until she made eye contact with Kaname Kuran, the Night Class purblood. The female noble vampire only glared back at the older vampire, who only looked away from her. Kim Sukyô hated the purblood for the way he treated Ichijo. She thought they were so post to be best friends though Kaname didn't seem to act like it at all.

Kim was thinking of using her vampire water power to make ice tacks to put on Kaname's seat when she felt someone glaring at her. The female vampire once again looked all around the room until she made eye contact with Ruka Souen; she must have had seen Kim glare at Kaname. Kim knew Ruka was in love with Kaname so that was the reason she was being glared at; for glaring at Kaname.

The blue haired vampire only rolled her blue eyes before looking away. She didn't care much for Ruka but she still thought that the other vampire should stop chancing after Kaname and go after Kain. She thought they'd back a way better couple then if she were with Kaname. Plus, it was obvious to Kim that Kain really liked Ruka so that way she could at least have a really good chance.

Speaking of the tall, orange haired vampire, when Kim looked around she couldn't see him in class. She then noticed that Aido was also gone. 'Aido must have smelt blood and Kain followed him.' Kim thought to herself, rolling her eyes. Kim thought that Aido was a Kaname obsessed idiot, yet could be really cool at the same time. She then grinned at the thought of Yuki being the one bleeding and Aido biting her.

"Sukyô-Chan. Class is over; come on." Rima's voice cut in through Kim's evil thoughts about Yuki. "Oh, sorry. I'm coming." She called to her female best friend as she stood up from her seat. The female vampire then ran over to her friend with a smile on her face. The two of them, along with Shiki, then walked back to the Moon Dorms together.


	16. Yaoi and Lemon Form :D

**If you want a Yaoi I need to know these things:**

Who on who do you want (Example= Kaname/Zero or Zero/Kaname)

Where you want it to take place. (Example= At school, at a hotel, in a forest, at a bar, bookstore... anywhere else you can think of)

Tell me a little of what you may want to happen. (Example= Kaname can be a king while Zero is his slave)(Ichijo can be a librarian and Shiki can be someone that ripped a manga)

Also, prepare that some of these will have OOC's

* * *

**If you want a Lemon I need to know these things:**

Name:

Age:

Looks:

A little personality:

Crush:

Human/vampire/other:

If other, what?:

Have you (Your character) had sex before:

What do you wear to bed: (Include color and other details. Like how long is it? is it skin tight? Is iit sexy looking? Plus other things)


	17. one shot for Scarlett Moonlight

**Scarlett Moonlight's One shot**

Emi Suzuki was in one of the Moon Dorm living rooms' with three of her friends; Rima; who was actually Emi's best friend, Shiki and Ichijo. The four vampires were sitting on a couch together -except for Shiki who was stilling on the floor, against the couch and next to Rima's feet,- watching a horror movie that Emi picked out herself. She just loved horror movies and since she also loved the supernatural, she picked out a werewolf movie.

"I'm surprised you picked out this kind movie, Suzuki-Chan. It's sure freaking me out." Ichijo said from Emi's right. The seventeen year old female vampire turned her blue eyes towards her friend to smile with a small laugh, as while as blush softly. The green eyed vampire was not only her friend, but her number one crush. She first fell in love with him him in the moon dorm when she ran into him while walking and reading at the same time.

"Well I love horror movies, Ichijo, and since it's a werewolf movie, it's not all_ that_ scary. Beside, werewolves are real just like us so they aren't really scary." Emi said with a small laugh and ichijo smiled back. "Yeah, although werewolves are our number enime, even worse then the vampire hunter." Ichijo said before turning back to the movie. "Oh, right, I guess." Emi said before also looking back at the TV.

"I have to agree with Emi, Ichijo. This movie isn't all _that_ scary." Rima spoke up; sitting on Emi's left and munching on a piece of strawberry pokki. The older female vampire turned her head and smiled at her best friend. The two vampires knew ether other as small children and they were, in Emi's words, like oranges and apples.

Emi then heard a soft sigh and when she looked down to Shiki, who she knew was the one that sighed, the younger vampire male was frowning a little. Emi only smiled down at him and held in a small giggle. The older female knew that the boy had a crush on Rima so he was wishing she'd be scared so he could comfort her. She only lightly patted his shoulder before handing Shiki some pokki, who took to after he stopped frowning.

The four noble vampires continued to watch the movie, which they were doing in the dark by the way, until there was a thunder crash and a figure stood in front of the TV. It was so sudden that it made the four other vampires jump and cry out/scream. "I'm sorry for startling you, but Kaname-Sama wants me to tell Ichijo that his grandfather is here to see him." The robotic voice of Seiren said before leaving the room as she as she came.

When she was gone, Emi glared into the air. She hated Ichijo's grandfather a lot; she knew about how he liked to use his grandson and Emi _hated _people that used others. She also hated selfish people, which Asato Ichijo was. Takuma Ichijo sighed deeply before standing up. "Well, I better so what he wants." He said, a slightly frown on his face. Emi knew that the boy also didn't like his grandfather but to him, family was family.

"Ichijo, let me come with you." Emi called, standing up and walking over to the blond boy; and leaving the modals by themselves. The vampire boy stopped his walking, turned around and touched Emi's shoulders while looking into her face. "No, Suzuki-Chan. You know my grandfather is someone you don't want to be around, so please don't come. Besides, Kaname is going to be there so nothing bad will happen." Ichijo said with a smile before letting the girl go, turning back around and continued to walk.

Emi just stood there, watching Ichijo before he disappeared when he turned a corner in the hallway. She then sighed before walking down the hall to find an exit out of the Moon Dorms. She had sort of forgotten her two other friends but it didn't really matter since they were happy to be alone *Wink wink*

When Emi got outside, and since she hated to be a lone, the vampire girl walked around, liking for Yuki. The Cross girl was another friend of Emi's and it didn't matter to her that the girl was human at all. To Emi, a person is a person; no matter what. The vampire girl would even sneak out of class at times so she could find Yuki and help her patrol the area. It was fine since Emi had control over her blood lust; the only blood she really wanted was Ichijo's.

While Emi walked, she smiled when she saw some sleeping birds, a owl and even a bat. The girl loved animal a lot; except for spiders. Something about their hairy bodies and long hairy legs creeped her out. They were one of the only things that Emi actually feared; except clowns. She thought they were in no way funny.

"Hay, Yuki." Emi called out, waving when her human friend came into her sight. "Hi, Suzuk-Chan." The human called back, smiling and waving. Emi was the only vampire besides Kaname and Zero that she trusted being around her. She would admit that Ichijo was really friendly and looking like he wouldn't hurt her but Yuki still didn't know him well enough to trust him fully.

"I thought you were watching a movie today with Shiki, Ichijo and Toya-San." The human said once Emi was standing right in front of her. They were both the same hight and even had the came hair. "Yeah, well it was stopped when Seiren told Ichijo his grandfather was here." Emi responded with a sigh. "Oh, do you mean that creepy vampire man that came here a few months ago?" Yuki asked, tilting her head a little. Emi nodded. "Yeah, him." She said back with a sigh. Yuki only frowned at this.

The girl knew of Emi's crush on Ichijo as while as he hate for Asato Ichijo. Yuki had heard of how hard the Ichijo grandfather was so she herself felt sorry for the younger Ichijo boy. She then just smiled at Emi. "If you want, I can ditch Zero to patrol on his own. I know you love reading mangas so we can just go to the school library." She said in a soft tone and Emi smiled at her. "Sure, thanks." She said, sounding happier already.

Yuki nodded before she grabbed Emi's arm and pulled her to the school. In there, Yuki led her to the library where the mangas were. While Emi picked one out to read Yuki took out a book on cooking, for the headmaster. As Emi read, her thoughts went back to Ichijo. 'I hope he is alright. Kaname won't let anything happen, right?' She thought to herself. She'd guess she'd find out when she got back to the Moon Dorms.


	18. one shot for PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS

** PaNiCiNgReBeLaNgElS's one shot  
**

Nina once again looked out the class room window to see the sunny sky outside. Although her mood wasn't as sunny as the sky right then. Nina happened to be a werewolf and tonight was a full moon. The girl was sort of a weird werewolf too; she had some control over the human side when she turned.

Although, only enough to stop her from attacking friends and random people. If there was someone she didn't like around her there was a good chance he, or she, would be dead in the morning. After a couple more hours, the bell finally went and Nina stood up quickly.

"Man, Nina, you really can't live without a computer, can you?" Yori, Nina's best friend, asked in a teasing toned voice. The human girl knew that Nina was _in love _with the computer that was in her room, although tat wasn't the reason Nina was in a hurry. It was to get back to her room before the moon came out.

"Actually; not today. I just want to get back to my dorm room... I'm not feeling too while." Nina said with a small, nervous smile.

"Oh, alright then. I hope you get better soon." Yori said, waving to the seventeen year old as she walked out of the classroom. Nina herself then run out of the class room, dodging people in the hall until she burst through the school doors, now outside.

Nina was a little sidetracked when her dark brown eyes were drawn to the screaming fan girls. She only glared at the screaming girls. The screaming got on her nerves, plus it hurt her sensitive dog/wolf hearing, so she really hated the Cross Academy fan girls.

Since Nina was a werewolf she knew the Night Class was vampires so she also found it stupid that the girls would scream this way over them. Although the werewolf girl could also understand it. She too liked a certain, young male vampire.

Senri Shiki was the vampire that Nina was in love with. She wondered what the young bored looking vampire could really be like and she also thought he was deadly gorgeous; the fact he was a modal made he seem even more hot as well.

Although, Nina thought she wouldn't stand a single chance with him do to the fact that she was a werewolf while he himself was a vampire; even if she was only half werewolf; on her mother's side.

Nina knew that over the years werewolves and vampire never got along. They were well known as enemies; two creatures that would hate each other and keep fighting. Nina sighed before she turned around and walked on to her room; the screaming of the fan girls starting to get on her nerves.

When the girl got to her room, she sat on her bed and stared at her poster of her favorite band, MCR (My Chemical Romance). Beside the poster, pinned to the wall, was some of the drawings and art projects Nina did over the years. The girl loved to draw and loved art so much, it was her best subject in school.

Nina turned her head to look out the window to see the sun set sky outside. The beautiful blend of red, orange, pink and purple. Although, unlike any other night, Nina did not enjoy it's beauty. She knew that in less then an hour she'd have to go through the painful change into her werewolf self. Nina was suddenly glad, like she was every month, that she had her own room; thanks to the Headmaster.

For the remanding minutes that were left until the sunset and the moon came out, Nina listened to her rock music over her CD player; rock music before her favorite kind. Suddenly a sharp pain came to the girl's stomach.

"AHHHHHH!" Nina cried out in pain as she looked out the window to see that it was dark now and the moon was shinning into her room. The light was touching Nina and she could feel the change.

The girl fell off the bed and gripped her stomach; moaning and groaning in pain. She felt her body and face stretch out as while as grow more. As that was happening, Nina's shoulder length dark brown hair was getting a little longer and wider as fur started to grow on her skin. It was growing so thick that it rip the girl's clothes, though not too much to make them rip completely off. He thin body also got a tiny bit bigger but not too much.

After a few minutes of going through the change, Nina was fully in her wolf form. Now, since she was only half werewolf, Nina looked a little more human then wolf; she still had her hair, her face wasn't too long and she still had her clothes on. Besides those human like things; Nina could still talk, though her voice was now deeper, walk on her two legs, and have some common sense to think before doing something.

After sniffing around for a small bit, Nina jumped out her window and was outside. The werewolf girl started to creep around on all fours, sniffing around on the ground. At one point she picked up the two scents of Zero Kiryu and Yuki Cross. Nina smiled to herself since Yuki and Zero were her two other friends besides Yori.

Soon Nina was walking around in the forest, her wolf ears picking up all kinds of sounds; including her two friends faint walking from some ways away. The werewolf girl looked up at the star filled sky and smiled wolfishly. She was glade that it was clean night and not raining; Nina hated the rain when she was in her wolf body. The rain made her fur stink worse than a normal dog's.

Nina suddenly caught a scent that made her growl deeply. It was the familiar scent of the girl that bullied Nina in the Day Class. Nina _hated_ the girl a whole lot but could very do anything about it; she'd deny doing anything when told on and the teacher would believe the girl, making Nina look bad. Although now was different; now Nina can have her revenge.

So Nina followed the scent until she saw the girl spying into the window where the Night Class was learning. Nina smirked, hiding in a bush as she remembered that the girl was a fan of Akatsuki Kain.

"Pathetic human." Nina growled in her wolf voice. The human girl seemed to hear Nina and she turned around, looking everywhere.

Soon the human spotted Nina, put she only saw a dog/wolf face so she girl came closer. "

Hay there, girl. What are you doing here?" The girl asked in a cooing voice. Nina only smirked, wagging her tail slightly.

'Perfect.' She thought with a evil smile on her face. She turned around and walked ran off, looking behind her to make sure that the girl was following her; which she was.

"Hay, where are you going? Stop!" The girl called out, chasing after the werewolf, a.k.a, the dog she wanted to pet.

"If you wish." Nina said out loud, standing on her hind legs as she turned around. The girl let out a loud gasp, her hand flying to her mouth, as she backed away looking really sacred. Nina only chuckled evilly, losing some control over her human self.

"N… Nina?" She asked, scared and shocked. Nina snickered more, slowly getting closer and licking her lips.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of me? So the moon comes out and you are no longer decide to pick on me?" She demanded with a growl. The other girl only whimpered in fear, too scared to scream. "WELL NO LONGER!" Nina screamed as she then pounced at the human girl

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Nina was the one to scream when something wrapped around her neck, keeping her back from the human girl that had fainted.

"Don't even think about it, werewolf." I dull, calm, bored yet demanding voice said behind her. Nina's eyes widen and she looked behind her to see the very vampire she didn't want to see right then; Senri Shiki.

"So, you're the werewolf I've been sensing every day." The vampire stated, a small glare in his eyes, though the rest of his face stayed like it always was.

Nina looked at him sadly, her dark brown eyes getting a little watery as she tried to step back. Although Shiki's blood whip kept her into place.

"You think I'll fall for those puppy dog eyes? I'm not an idiot." Shiki said, the tone in his voice harsh as he pulled on his whip to pull her closer. This made Nina put her tail between her legs and a few tears down her furry face.

"I'm sorry; I can't help it. I'm sorry." Nina repeated and cried a little harder, her face fur getting wetter. Shiki's eyes turned from a glare to surprise when he saw the werewolf cry. He hadn't been expecting for Nina to cry like this.

"You're a weird werewolf." Shiki said dully as he got even closer to the girl.

"I'm technically only half werewolf; my father was human." Nina whispered, bring up a pawed hand to rub her the tears from her eyes.

Shiki didn't respond as he stepped even closer, as close as he could get, and leaned his head towards her, As that happened, the werewolf girl felt the blood rope disappear. Although it was replaced with Shiki's lips which were followed by his fangs sinking in. Instead of a gasp, Nina let out a small bark of pain as she felt her blood being sucked away.

The girl only stayed still as she started to get weak. She let out a small groan, which did sound dogish. Shiki heard it so the young vampire pulled away, licking his lips.

"You really are a weird werewolf." Shiki said, smirking this time as he wiped the blood off of his face. Nina couldn't help but smile slightly as she shook her tail.

"Thanks." She said before yawning widely before she suddenly past out from blood lust.

When Nina opened her eyes she was back to her human self and in her dorm room. She was also laying on her bed the very same way she had before she had turned into her wolf form. Also; her rock music was still playing on her CD player. Nina turned it off with a frown.

'I know it was too good to be true. It was all a dream; Senri Shiki would never do that in real life.' She thought sadly as she got ready for school; never noticing the two small marks on her neck.


	19. Yaoi for KaiserPhoenix92

**Yaoi for** **KaiserPhoenix92**

Zero Kiryu was sitting in front of the fire place in the Headmaster's house scowling in anger. It was a cold snowy night during winter break and everyone had gone home; everyone except Kaname Kuran. The purblood had come over to visit Yuki and the Headmaster, though they had left to do some this in town, leaving both Zero and Kaname in the house alone.

'Why the hell did that nut case have to leave me alone with him? Why couldn't I go with them? Why did they go into town anyways?' Zero thought to himself as he glared at the orange and red flames. 'Yuki asked you to stay to try to bond with Kaname; they left to get some ingredients so you can make dinner.' He answered himself as he heard the phone ring.

"Kiryu, that was the headmaster, he told me to you that he is stuck in traffic and wont be back as soon as he expected." Kuran's voice said from the doorway. Zero looked over there and saw the Kuran purblood looking at him. The brown haired vampire's lips were in a straight line, no smile, no frown, no glare. His face was almost as dull as Senri Shiki's.

"Prefect, that means I'm stuck here alone with you for even longer." Zero said in sarcasm, rolling his eyes. Kaname sighed deeply, yet quietly, to himself as he shook his head slightly. It was very obvious to him that the vampire hunter/level-d vampire was annoyed by this. Kaname himself wasn't all too happy; he was doing this since Yuki had asked him and he'd do anything for his 'little girl'

Actually; truth be told, after four years of knowing each other, Zero and Kaname didn't actually hate each other at all. They actually liked each other; a lot at that too. The thing was Zero was just jealous over Kaname and Kaname thought that Zero could be a an annoying, cry baby brat. Also, nether of them knew that the other one liked him.

"Well, suck it up, Kiryu; at least you're warm and the power is still on." Kaname said in a tone that said he was clearly annoyed with the other man in the room. And then, as if he had jinxed it, all the lightly in the house turned off, the sound of the heater died and, by a twist of fate, the fire blew out. From outside came the loud howling of the wind.

'"What the hell?" Zero asked as he looked around the room franticly; as if looking for the one hiding after playing a prank. "What the hell what?" Kaname asked as he walked the rest of the way into the room. "You know what I mean; Kuran; the lights turned out and the fire also blew out. How the hell that happen?!" He snapped; seemingly annoyed. Kaname rolled his eye as he sighed again, sitting down on a chair.

"There's a blizzard outside if you haven't notice; it must have gotten bad enough to cut the power." Kaname said in a calm, not caring voice. "What about the fire then?" Zero asked, more demanded, as he crossed his arms, sitting on the floor. Kaname only sighed as he rubbed his forehead before he answered her other boy in the room. "The wind must have blew down the chimney, Kiryu. " The purblood said like it was really obvious.

Before the younger boy could respond, his cell phone rang. "Yes, what do you want now?" He answered it in a snap, having a really good idea who it was. After all only about three people called him on it. "Why do you sound so mean, Kiryu-Kun? I only called to tell you that the blizzard closed the roads and we can't come home." The Headmaster's voce whined childishly on the other end.

Zero felt his eyes bug out into a glare as he was silent for a moment. "Kiryu-Kun? Are you there? Yuki and I are staying at a hotel for the night and I don't advice you go outside; you'll freeze solid in five minutes." The headmaster's voice said again. "I think I'd rather freeze then be stuck in a house with Kuran." Zero lied, just being stubborn. He was just really annoyed with the way things were going. In other words; he was having a bad day.

"Zero, pleeeaaassssseeee? For me?" Yuki's begging, pouting voice then came from the other side of the phone. Zero could imagine that she 'stole' the phone from the man that was with her. Zero sighed in defeat; as annoying as Yuki's begging could be, she was like a little sister to him and it was really hard to stay no. "Fine, I'll stay in the house." He said, his tone telling the girl he really had given in. "Yay, thank you Zero." Yuki said cheerfully before hanging up the phone. Zero knew that the girl would have hugged him if she was there.

"What was it?" Kaname asked from the chair. He was sitting with one leg over the other while one of his hands, which was a fist, was under his chin in a bored looking way. "The roads got closed; the Headmaster and Yuki can't come back today; they are at a hotel." Zero answered as he stood up, putting his cell phone back in his pants pocket.

"Hay, where are you going?" Kaname suddenly asked with a small frown since he really didn't want to be left alone in the headmaster's house; he was left alone more then enough in the Moon Dorms. Watching other boy walk out the door. "My room; it's getting too cold in here." Zero said in a low voice, though Kaname still heard thanks to his vampire hearing.

The purblood sighed once more; deeper this time and in a disappointed way since Zero wasn't here to hear it. Kaname didn't want Zero to leave him alone; the purblood vampire actually really liked the hunter after knowing him for four years, despite the fact that the hunter was a stubborn idiot. Although he'd never admit his liking for Zero to anyone since it was not the purblood way.

After a few minutes of just doing nothing, Kaname got up from the couch and left the room. He had noticed how cold his was getting and decided to, instead of making a new fire, to go find Zero and get warm there. Plus he wanted someone to talk to and since the Headmaster, Yuki and the rest of the school was gone, it seemed like Zero Kiryu was his only choice.

Kaname walked through the house, sniffing until he found the room that he found the room that had Zero's scent coming from it. 'This must be Kiryu's bedroom.' The purblood thought to himself as he entered the room without knocking first. The first thing Kaname saw was the vampire hunter cuddled up in a ball on the bed, shivering badly and Kaname could understand why; it was freezing cold in the room.

"Zero? Are you alright?" Kaname asked, addressing the other vampire by his first name as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "DON'T CLOSE THE DOOR!!!!!" Zero shouted but it was too late. The door was closed and locked from the inside. Zero had meant to lock it from the outside to keep Kaname out while he could sleep but he made a mistake and locked it from the inside so he couldn't get out but others could get in.

"What? Why?" Kaname asked, his voice a little panicked since surprised by the tone in Zero when he yelled; scared and panicked. The younger boy then growled. "Because we are now locked in here and it is colder then a skating rink in here." Zero complained in a bitter tone as he hugged himself tighter, shivering in the cold.

Kaname frowned at this info, feeling bad for the other boy. Unlike Zero, Kaname could stand the cold longer then Zero ever would. Being a purblood was perfect for times like this. Although, Zero was a vampire hunter that was also an X-human vampire; he'd probably freeze to death in an hour or less…… unless Kaname warmed him up.

Kaname got closer to Zero until the purblood was sitting on the bed with him Zero didn't seem to notice since he wasn't even looking, but if he did know Kaname was there he seemed too cold to care. So Kaname crawled over the bed until he was right behind the young hunter, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

"Hay, what the hell Kuran?" Zero asked in a shocked, surprised and annoyed toned voice. He wasn't expecting anything like that; not that he didn't like it; though he'd never admit it. "Shut up, Zero. Unless I do this you're going to freeze." Kaname said in a stern, strong and a tiny bit harsh toned voice as he refused to let go. "Plus I….. kind of….. like you." Kaname admitted as he then blushed.

Zero was really shocked by thing new info and his mouth hung open; showing that he was surprised. He would have ever expected those words from someone like Kaname Kuran, the purblood king in the Night Class. Though Zero then closed his mouth and looked into Kaname's eyes. "Really? Because I like you to?" Zero admitted in a soft tone, still hugging himself.

**~Yaoi~**

Without hesitating a single second, Kaname brought his face close to Zero's before connecting them with his in a small peck. Zero's face heated up and Kaname smirked slightly when he pulled away and saw this. "My, my, my. Who knew the scary vampire hunter could blush." Kaname mock teased and Zero glared in embarrassment as he then looked away.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet." Kaname said, unwrapping his arms from Zero so he could turn the other vampire around to face him. Zero was shocked by this and even more when he saw the grin on the purblood's face. "I've waited for four years for this day, Zero Kiryu, and I'm not going to let it pass. Plus; it will keep us warm." The purblood said as he grinned.

Before the hunter/X-human vampire could respond, the purblood gently pushed him down on the bed, leaning over him so the younger boy could get back up. "K…Kaname?" Zero stuttered, addressing the purblood by his first name for once; which made the older vampire smile as he leaned down. "Don't worry, Zero. I won't hurt you." Kaname whispered as he laid himself on the vampire hunter.

Zero hardly had anytime to speak when Kaname suddenly kissed him again; making Zero gasp slightly. Kaname took that chance to stick his tongue into Zero's mouth and moan softly. His tongue rubbed against the inside of the hunter's mouth and even played with his tongue a little bit.

The purblood then pulled back before Zero could even think about kissing back; a smirk still on his face. "Hmm, I wonder what your blood tastes like." He said in a teaseful, thoughtful way. Kaname was only teasing; he wouldn't bite the X-human without Zero's permission. Though the smell was starting to get to him.

Zero sensed this and grinned. "Only if I can taste yours." He said bravely. No other vampire would even think about drinking Kaname's blood, except maybe Ichijo's grandfather, although Zero wasn't just any vampire. He was an X-human plus a vampire hunter.

Kaname seemed surprised but this but his surprised look turned into a smirk as a soft chuckle was heard. "Fine…… but I go first." Kaname whispered in Zero's ear; his breath warm on the younger boy's skin. Zero smiled up at the purblood and nodded slightly as he then showed his neck, the side that didn't have the tattoo. The purblood licked the smooth skin of the neck before biting down as soft as he could.

As Zero was being drank from he groaned. He hadn't expected being bit by Kaname would feel like this. It was making him groan out loud and his hands flew to Kaname's shoulders by instinct, though he didn't push the older vampire away; his hands just rested onto the vampire's shoulders. Zero was then hoping that he could give Kaname as much pleasure he the purblood was giving him.

Kaname suddenly pulled away, inhaling deeply as some blood dripped from his fangs and chin. He then closed his mouth as he looked down smirking at Zero, bring his head down so the X-human could drink from him. "Zero; drink from me.' Kaname ordered in a stern; don't argue with me voice.

It was just like the other two times he was ordered to drink from him; though unlike the other times, Zero didn't fight against him; he bit the purblood vampire without hesitation. Blood poured into his mouth and Zero can't help but moan slightly at the taste. He had tasted twice before but now it seemed a whole lot better since he was enjoying it this time.

As Zero drank, Kaname slide his hands under Zero's shirt and felt Zero's cold skin against his warm hands. Zero gasped and flinched a little, still at Kaname's neck when he was touched, the touch chilling him; making him shiver. Kaname only smiled at his and rubbed his hands up and down Zero's body; trying to warm it up.

Soon, Zero pulled away from Kaname's neck with a moan. Kaname was still rubbing him but had gotten a little lower now; a little under the pants rubbing the thighs. Zero clenched his teeth as he inhaled deeply between then. It was obvious that the purblood was doing much more then trying to help warm him up. "Kaname….. what are you doing?" He groaned, trying to push on Kaname's shoulders but the purblood stayed put.

Kaname looked into Zero's face with a smile and for an answer the purblood French kissed him once again. This time Zero was able to kiss back, his mind fogged from the blood, kiss and the cold. Although, with the purblood on top of him; Zero wasn't as cold anymore; actually he was too busy to even notice the cold now.

Slowly, without Zero noticing, or if he did notice Zero didn't care, Kaname slowly pulled off all his clothes along with Zero's. The purblood then lifted the two of them just enough so they could get under the blanket; where it'd be warmer…….. (Sorry, don't feel like the sex part, just think about it)

The headmaster and Yuki walk into the house the next day, looking around the darkened house. "Hmm, the power have gone out." The headmaster said out loud as Yuki went to look for the two vampires. "Oh my god!" Came her shocked voice and the Headmaster ran to where she was. "What is it?" He asked, his voice panicked. "Look." Yuki said pouting.

In the room was both Kaname and Zero laying in Zero's bed, under the blanket naked and sleeping. The headmaster covered a chuckle as he pulled Yuki away so the two vampire could sleep on.

**

* * *

**


	20. Lemon for TakumaIchijoLover RATED T

**Lemon for TakumaIchijoLover**

* * *

Kim Sukyô stood in between two of her closet friends, Senri Shiki and Rima Toya. The three young vampire weren't doing much besides watching TV and munching on Chocolate and Strawberry flavor Pokki sticks. It was actually kind of boring. Kim really liked the two models but they didn't talk a whole lot so things could get boring really fast.

After a couple hours Kim yawned, standing up. "I think I'm going to go work on my homework before it becomes too late." Kim announced to her two friends. She wasn't really planning to do homework, Kim only wanted to leave to read her manga and it also meant Shiki and Rima would be alone. The blue haired vampire thought that the two models would be a really cute couple so she would try to leave them alone as much as possible.

"OK, Kim, have fun." Rima farewelled her friend as Shiki gave a bored wave.

'Yeah, like someone could ever have fun doing homework.' Kim thought with a roll of her eyes as she left the two models in the room alone. So Kim Sukyô made her way upstairs to the dorm room that she shared with Rima. She was smiling as she thought of the manga that was sitting on her desk top, just waiting for her to read it.

Kim entered her room with a smile, shutting the door behind her, as she walked over to her dresser that was next to her bed. She softly hummed to herself as she undressed out of her white school uniform to change into her sleeping clothes; gray Pajama pants and a lilac, purple, shirt.

Once she was dressed comfortably in her sleeping clothes, she turned around, walking to her desk to start reading her waiting manga. Although, when she reached her desk she saw that he book was gone and replaced with a piece of folded paper with a key on it. 'What the hell?' Kim thought as she moved the key off the paper and unfolding the paper to read it.

`Kim, I've taken your book hostage. If you want to see it again come to the school library. It's locked up know but that's what the key is for. See you there'  
Love,  
Takuma Ichijo

Kim growled as she crumpled up the note and threw it across the room. It landed on Rima's bed but the blue haired vampire only left it there as she grabbed the key and marched out the dorm door. She was so pissed off at Ichijo, Kim never bothered to changed her clothes, get a jacket or even put on her shoes. Kim slammed the Moon Dorm doors as she marched on outside.

The cold air stung Kim's face and exposed skin on her arms. Her bear feet slapped against the cold concert pathway as Kim mad her way to the school. The vampire girl ignored the cold stinging pain though as she kept her mind focused on getting her manga back from the blond idiot that took it; Takuma Ichijo.

Kim felt herself start to thaw a bit once she finally stepped into the darkened school. Thanks to her vampire, night seeing, eyes, Kim could walk thought the halls to the library easily. When Kim got to the library, she used the key to unlock the door and stepped in, closing the door behind her. There was a soft click that said the door relocked.

"Takuma, where are you." Kim called out in an angry tone as she started to walk around the library to look for the male vampire. Now Kim was normally a really kind vampire but right now she was pissed off at Takuma for stealing her manga that she wouldn't know what she'd do once she found him.

"Over here, Kim." Ichijo's voice called in a sing song tone from behind a bookcase. Kim's eyes narrowed into a glare as she walked towards where she heard the voice come from. When she turned a corner Kim saw Takuma Ichijo sitting on a library chair, smiling at her in a smugish way; she book on the table beside him.

"Give back my book, Takuma!" Kim demanded, walking close to Ichijo with her hand held out. Ichijo smirked and shook his head back and forth.

"Nope." He said, grinning as Kim glared more.

"Oh, and why not?" Kim demanded, crossing her arms and pouting, stomping one of her feet on the ground. The male vampire only laughed.

"Because you'll leave as soon as I give it back and I wanted to talk to you for a while." Ichijo said like it was obvious, smiling at the female vampire. Kim was caught off guard so she blushed lightly blushed. She tried to fight off a smile since she still wanted to be mad at the older vampire but she lost the fight. She couldn't help but smile at his cuteness.

"But why should I stay to talk to you after you stole my manga?" Kim asked, her arms still crossed though she was now smiling instead of glaring. Ichijo smirked at Kim, standing up from his library chair, walking close to Kim.

"Maybe I want to do more then just talk to you........." He said, pausing to smile as he looked over Kim's clothes. ".......... you must have been mad at me.... you're still wearing your Pajamas." He said, smirking as he got closer to her. Kim blushed and took a step back.

"Ta..... Takuma?" Kim Sukyô asked nervously as she took a few steps back. She was feeling little uneasy with the way the male vampire was walking towards he; and with him grinning at her.

"Don't worry, Kim, I wont hurt you...... at least I'll try not too." The male vampire said with a chuckle as he slowly got closer to Kim.

**~~~~~LEMON~~~~~**

Kim heard herself gulp as she backed up until her back hit a bookcase, making her retreat no more. Takuma Ichijo smiled as he saw that. He stepped even closer until he was right in front of the female vampire. Now Kim was a little scared since she had no idea what was going through Takuma's mind.

"Takuma, what are you doing?" Kim asked nervouslly as the boy put his hands on ether side of her.

"Something I should have done a long time ago." The blond answered, smiling softly as he brought his face close to Kim's. Without hesitating, the male vampire planted his lips lovingly onto hers. Kim was so surprised by this that she gasped, blushed and froze. Takuma took that chance to stick his tongue into Kim's mouth.

It surprised her even more but, after a few seconds of letting her blush thaw her out, the blue haired vampire found herself kissing the male back. She couldn't help herself. Kim had a crush on Takuma, more then a crush; she was in love with him, and plus he kissed her first so why shouldn't she kiss him back?

As the female slide her arms around the male's neck, Takuma's hands slowly made their way towards Kim's waist. He slowly and gently gripped her waist, not wanting to startle the girl too much. Though he still got a groan out of her and he smirked against her mouth as he secretly snuck his fingers under Kim's shirt. So little so she wouldn't notice.

Kim groaned again as she finally pulled her head away from Takuma for air. She smiled up at Takuma's face, which was smirking slightly.

"Wow you are a very good kisser, Takuma." Kim said smiling as a blush coated her cheeks. Takuma smiled as he slowly slide his hands up the girl's shirt.

"Oh, really? Then I wonder how you'll like this." Takuma said with a smile. Kim was confused until she felt his hands touch the skin under her shirt. Her face turned redder then it was from the kiss.

"Takuma? You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Kim asked as she raised an eye brow. Takuma smirked as he nodded. "Bu…but you're not serious are you?" Kim asked and Takuma nodded again as he had her shirt almost off.

"Of course I am. You are always teasing me about this so I thought what it'd be like if we really did do it." The male said with a grin, forcing Kim's arms to go up as he finally got her shirt off. Kim sighed then grinned with a giggle.

"Who knew you could be a pervert, Takuma." Kim giggled before grabbing Takuma's uniform tie to bring him close and kiss him again. The boy smiled happily as he then wrapped his arms around the girl's half naked waist, his hands slowly moving up and down.

As Kim rewrapped her arms around the boy, Takuma pulled her away from the bookcase. Although, his foot caught onto something, making him trip, falling backwards onto his back, with Kim on top of him.

"Gezz, you're so clumsy, Takuma." Kim teased complained as she smiled down into Ichijo's face. The boy grunted softly before grinning slyly up at Kim's face. Before the girl could even think over what the boy could be thinking, he turned around so she'd be on bottom and she'd be on top.

"There, now this is better." Takuma said, grinning as he stared down at her twin braed boob mountains. "So cute….. I wonder how big they are." Ichijo said with a smirk as Kim blushed crimson red. Takuma chuckled at that as he lowered his hands, sliding them through the bra to squeeze the mountains of soft, blobby flesh.

"Ahh, Takuma." Kim cried out, whining and groaning to the feeling. She wasn't sure if she should slap him or just let him continue. She chose the second one. She laid there as the male vampire continued to touch her.

"They are so soft and warm," Ichijo said as he gave one a squeeze while rubbing the other. "I wonder what they taste like." The boy whispered teasingly to the girl under him, who was starting to moan. The male vampire only chuckled as he took one of his hands out of the bra, guiding it to Kim's back to unattach the bra hooks.

With the bra unhooked it become loose so it opened a little with more of the boobs showing. The boy then took his other hand off Kim's breasts to pull off the bra, showing the twin mountains with the little dark pink tips.

"So cute." Takuma Ichijo whispered in a childish like tone to himself as he smiled. The eighteen year old vampire boy then leaned down and started to suck on one of the boobs like a hungry new born baby while his one of his hands rubbed and squeezed the other. This got Kim to gasp then blush deeply as she bit back a loud moan as a small whimper came from her throat.

Ichijo smirked at this as he slowly slide down Kim's stomach, heading for her PJ pants. When his fingers lightly brushed against her thigh, Kim let out a small yelp of surprised though soon turned into a loud moan.

"Ahh, Takuma." Kim whimpered out, her back arching up as it seemed to twitch. The blond male vampire smiling in delight when the female called his name. Letting his name lightly rub Kim's thigh for a bit, which got her to twitch some more, Takuma leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't worry, Kim. I'm going to take it nice and slow." Takuma said in a teasing, cheerful, little kid toned voice as he listened to her whimper. He knew she was trying to fight off her moan and he also knew that it was a fight she was going to loose; and soon too. Kim's only responce was some more whimpering; it almost sounded like a sad, lonly dog.

After he had his fun in rubbing Kim's thigh, he continued his way under her underwear. In there he felt around and smiled when things felt smooth. 'Kim must have shaved.' Ichijo thought with a chuckle, having his fun in rubbing the outside walls.

"Ah, Takuma……." Kim called his name again as her body once again flinched upwards. Ichijo grinned and brought his face to hers again.

"Are you really that impatient, Kim?" He asked teasingly with a grin on his face and a chuckle came from his throat. Kim blushed crimson and was about to answer but only released her first moan as the male rubbed two of his fingers against her.

"Takuma..... please." Kin whimpered her back arching some more, her body begging for more touch. The boy snickered at seeing, and feeling this.

"OK, you asked for it." He said and with that, forced his two fingers in her. Kim cried out louder and she felt her thigh get wet with come and blood. Kim was a virgin after all so blood coming out of her vagina, that wasn't for her period, was normal for a girl. Ichijo snicked some more as he wiggled his fingers around in her.

When Ichijo felt his fingers get wetter, he pulled his hand out of Kim's panties to lick off the come and blood from his fingers.

"Mmmm, so delicious." The male vampire mumbles, licking his lips some more. Although, Kim herself was pouting since Takuma had pulled away right as she was starting to enjoy herself. Takuma saw this and laughed. "Don't worry, Kim; it's not over yet." He teased, licking his top lip. Kim blushed hard at his meaning but smiled at the same time, nodding.

The blue vampire once again grabbed Ichijo's tie, forcing him down to kiss again. Ichijo smiled, kissing back as one of his hands played with her boob while the other stretched down to her pants, slowly forcing them off of her. Kim didn't seemed to care one bit since she even ached her back, and legs, up to help make it easier for the male male vampire to take off her pants.

Ichijo smiled let pulled away from Kim's face and boob so he could use both hands to pull off her pants. Kim whined in protest but helped Takuma by lifting her legs into the air. Both of the vampires smiled when the pants easily came off. So the only clothing Kim was left in was her getting wet black panties.

Kim suddenly pouted. "Takuma, I'm already more then half naked. I think it's your turn to take something off." Kim said, crossing her arms and smiling slyly. The male laughed as he sat up straight with his kness on ether side of her.

"Oh, alright, Kim. I guess that'd only be fair." He said before he started to pull off his jacket, tie and vest. All he had left, for upper wear, was his shirt; which he started to take off next. Although, Kim grabbed his arms to stop him. The boy looked down at her, feeling confused.

"You undress me, let me undress you." Kim said, smiling as she let go of Ichijo's arms to slide her hands under his shirt. Takuma smiled, closing his eyes to chuckle before reopening them to look back at Kim.

"It seems that I'm not the only pervert." He said in a teasing tone with a grin on his face. The female seemed to blush a deep red again. A shyish smile spread its way across her face as she sat up as much as she could (since he was sitting over her) and slide off the boy's shirt.

After that was done, Ichijo undid his pants himself since Kim couldn't sit up enough and the vampire boy seemed to refuse to get off of her. Soon the male vampire was left only in dark green boxers. Kim blushed deeper then she had that night when she saw a bulge in Takuma's boxers form.

The boy leand back down so his face was above Kim's again. As he leaned down the 'bulge' gently poked at Kim's underwear, which got a moan out of her. The male vampire smiled one of his famous bright smiles as he snickered softly before he leaned down more to kiss and lick up Kim's neck.

Kim moaned even more and even inhale sharply with a flinch of her body when the male above her hit her soft spot in her neck. Ichijo grinned at his and he continued to suck at that one spot, making Kim's body twitch at the feeling.

"Takuma, please." Kim said, begging him for about the second time that night. Ichijo gave Kim's neck a few more strong sucks before pulling away to admire his handy word of the purple mark. He then looked into Kim's blue eyes with a smile as his hand slowly slide to her panties again, pulling them off.

Kim's blushed seemed to deepen once she was completely naked. Although at the same time, the vampire girl was happy that it was Ichijo that got to see her like this before any other men, besides her father when she was a baby.

"Your turn, Takuma." Kim said with a smile, her eyes watching his green, silk, boxers and his hands as he slowly started to take them off. Her whole body then red dark red, almost purple, then his boxers were off she saw Takuma's fat, long, dick.

Seeing Kim stare at him, Takuma Ichijo laughed. "Do you like what you see?" He teased the blue haired vampire with a grin. Kim blushed some more as she had to force herself to look away from the male's third leg. The blue haired vampire then smiled as she tilted her head to the side.

"Yes, I do. Although, I don't want to _look_ at it anymore." Kim said with a grin. Understanding what the girl under him meant, Ichijo smiled and laid himself over Kim, his fat finger, poking at her entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" He whispered into Kim's ear with a smile on his face. Kim groaned slightly as her answer, smiling as she arched her back up again. When she did that it made the male's dick push against her some more. It caused herself to groan louder which made Ichijo snicker. So, without hesitating on minute, Ichijo pushed himself into her, causing Kim to yell out and more blood come out ofher.

"Owwwwww, Takuma." Kim groaned as she felt slowly start to move in and out of her. It was like nothing she had expected. She knew she should expect some kind of pleasure, and pain since it was her first time, but she didn't think it'd….. _He'd_, be _this_ good.

Takuma Ichijo was also enjoying himself, going in slowly since it felt really good and to tease the female vampire he was fucking. He felt her moan and groan as her body felt hot against his. He smiled, leaning down more to place his face into Kim's boob as he rocked back and forth on top of the girl.

"Faster, Takuma, faster." Kim moaned as she brought up her legs to wrap them around the boy's waist; making sure he couldn't pull away. The blond vampire boy chuckled at Kim's request and brought his face from out of her breasts.

"If you insist, Kim." He said, smiling as he then started to go at a faster pace. Kim moaned even louder before as her breathing began to get deep and raspy. She wrapped her arms around the male vampire's shoulders as she pulled him down as if to kiss him once again. Although this time Kim licked up his neck before biting down deepy.

Takuma grounted slightly but smiled. He didn't care that Kim bit him and was drinking his blood. It was actually normal for vampires to bite each other while they had sex. Blood and sex were the best combo for a vampire that wanted pleasure. Kim let go of his neck and Ichijo leaned down to lick the blood off her face before she could do it herself. She just smiled and let him.

Suddenly, both vampires groaned at the same time, singling the same thing; they were about to hit their limits. Kim cried out and gripped her arms tightly against the males neck while Takuma held the blue haired vampire around her waist. Both vampires let out their juices at the same time. Takuma felt herself slide down his shaft as it slide out of her while Kim could feel Ichijo's sperm swim in her.

The two vampire smiled at each other and they just hugged for a few minutes before standing up. Re-putting on their clothes wasn't all that easy since their bodies were wet and sticky. After about fifteen minutes of finished dressing, Takuma Ichijo walked back to the table he had been sitting at over an hour ago and picked up the manga.

"Here's your book, Kim. Sorry I took it without asking." Takuma said with a kidish smile. Kim giggle as she took it.

"Oh, you can take my books anytime you want." The vampire girl said with a sexy wink before waving good night and leaving the vampire male alone in the library with the sweet, sexy memory of just a few minutes ago.

* * *


	21. Yaoi for JKLJaylaKahoonaLagoona RATED T

**Yaoi for JKL-JaylaKahoonaLagoona**

**Warnings: **OCC

**Also this isn't a love Yoai..... read it to see what I mean**

**

* * *

**

Akatsuki Kain frowned as he had his hands in his pockets, back slouched a bit, and standing next to his cousin. Both vampires were in the Headmaster's office after getting caught outside with a Day Class girl. Things had gotten bad and, even though Kain wasn't the one that did the thing, he too got into trouble alone with Aido; just like all other times.

"Kain, why didn't you stop Aido?" Kaien Cross asked Kain what Kaname already asked; though he didn't answer then, only sweat-dropping. The tall male sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Why bother to try stop him? He wont listen to me; he's just fight me off if I grabbed him and I couldn't do much more without the human girl getting freaked out." Kain said and the human man was surprised to hear the snappish tone in the vampires voice as he spoke. Kain was usually the laid back, quiet kind so it was really surprising to hear him talk that way.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you are so post to be responsible for Aido here, so you will have to go with suspension along with your cousin." The headmaster seemed to apologize to the tall vampire. He looked sorry for the other vampire, as if he understood what Kain was talking about, but at the same Kain still didn't stop Aido so he had to punish him as well.

Kain balled his hand into a fist, but only for a second before it relaxed and un-flexed. He was angry that he was in trouble once again because his idiotic cousin could never stay out of trouble and had to drag him down with him. Kain thought the least his cousin could do for him was tell the people they get caught by he had nothing to do with it.

"Fine then." Kain said in a low grumble as he narrowed his eyes to his pouting cousin. 'That idiot really needs to control his bloodlust.' The tall vampire thought to himself. Actually Aido did have some control, Kain would admit...... as long as the girl wasn't bleeding or anything.

"Fine, you two go back to you dorm; I still have things to talk about here." Kaname ordered, speaking up from standing next to the human x-vampire hunter.

"Hai, Kaname-Sama." The vampire cousins said at the same time before turning around and leaving the office to let the purblood and Headmaster talk alone to talk about things.

On their way back to the Moon Dorms nether of the two vampires said anything. Kain shot his cousin more side glares but the shorter vampire didn't even seem to noticed as he pouted, looking down as he walked on. Kain knew he was feeling guilt for upsetting Kaname and the headmaster though he never seemed to feel guilt for getting his own cousin into trouble.

"You're such an idiot; and I'm tired of sharing the blame for you." Kain scolded once they were past the Moon Dorm gates and in vampire territory; free of any humans.

"Well stop following me then. You can't get in trouble if your not even there." Aido said like it was obvious, obviously not caring that his taller cousin was upset. Kain narrowed his eyes more at the younger looking vampire.

"I'm sure, even if I didn't follow you, I'd get blamed somehow." Kain said then thought of what Kaname might say if he didn't follow Aido.

_'You are his cousin so you are responsible for him. You know he acts this way and since you're his family it's your job to follow him when he wanders off. I'm disappointed in you, Kain.' _

The tall vampire frowned when those words when through his mind. He knew that was exactly what Kaname, and then the headmaster later on, would say to him. So ether way, going with Aido or staying behind, Kain was going to get punished. The _only_ thing he could look forward was that he wouldn't get slapped like Aido always did.

Aido shrugged his shoulders. "That's not my problem; you need to fight your case more; try living up to your nickname." Aido responded as the two of them walked into the Moon Dorms, heading up the stairs.

Kain cringed at the mention of his nickname. Wild; that stupid nickname the Day Class girl gave him on the day he and Aido were introducing the rules of the school to a group of freshmen (It's in the bonus chapter in vol 2) Akatsuki Kain was the complete opposite of wild despite what he looked like; the Night Class giant that violated the school's uniform.

"You're a bigger idiot then I thought, Hanabusa. You get yourself caught, get me into trouble then talk about how I should stick up for myself? It's the same thing every time and I'm tired of it." Kain said as he and Aido entered their room, his tone angry, threatening and dangerous.

"So? What are you going to do about it?" Aido challenged even though he got a nervous feeling through him. His cousin hand never spoken like that to him before. So there was no real telling what the tall red head would do time him. Kain narrowed his eyes and got closer to the blond vampire.

**~~Yaoi~~**

When he was close enough, Akatsuki Kain gave his cousin a hard push, to the bed that was behind him. Kain then grabbed his cousin's wrists and pushed down to keep Aido on the bed. The blond let out a startled cry and looked up at Akatsuki Kain's glaring face.

"A....Akatsuki?" Aido asked in confusion when his cousin leaned over him. Aido had no idea what his cousin would do but he was should it'd be more in the line of getting hit, kicked, punched, or burned hair.

"When people mess with me they get burned (hidden pun). I've only lain off you since you're family, but I'm not going to hold back any longer." Kain said with a red eyed glare. Aido looked up in shock at his cousin. This was the first he saw his cousin this way: even when killing Level-E vampires Kain would do it with a calm face.

"Akatsuki, what are you doing?" Aido asked as he tried to make himself small; scared of his taller and bigger cousin. A smirk, which seemed somewhat evil, made it's way onto Kain's lips as he lowered his head.

"Revenge." Kain responded in a soft voice, whispering in the scared vampire's ear. Kain's warm breath on Aido's neck and ear made the blond vampire shiver, though not in a cold way. Also, the smirk on the vampire above him was creeping him out.

Kain only smirked some more as he bent down, closing into his cousin's neck, his eyes shinning bright red. Aido flinched his head away from the vampire above him but ended up only showing more of his neck; making it easier for the Kain, who was now licking a spot on the neck.

Even though it was normal for a vampire family to feed of each other, Aido's body still tensed. He had never had his blood sucked before and since it was his cousin doing it, in revenge, he was really nervous on how things would turn out. Aido felt Kain lick him once more before two sharp things that were the vampire's fangs, pierced Aido's throat. Aido grunted and felt his neck get wet.

While Akatsuki was feeding, one of his hands let go of Aido's wrists to put it on the boy's waist. Aido flinched again and, with one arm free, tried to use it to free himself of his cousin's strange embrace. The red head vampire only glared, though Aido couldn't see it, and tightened his grip on the other wrist. The hand that was on Aido's waist pinched him hard and the shorter boy stopped his struggling.

Aido whimpered softly as he continued to feel the tongue that belonged to his cousin, licking over the bleeding wounds in his neck. He then yelped out when he felt the hand that let go of his wrist slide under his pants.

"Akatsuki, stop this." Aido demanded as he started to struggle again. Kain finally pulled his face away from Aido's neck, licking his lips but not the neck clean.

"Shut up, Hanabusa. I'm no longer letting you off easy. From now on when you mess with me in any way I will punish you." Kain snapped in a dark, threatening tone, his eyes still shinning red but in anger this time. Aido's eyes widened more as he started to feel scared. He'd try call out for help but his cousin would ether do something or the others would think he was being an idiot.

As Kain said that, his hand continued to travel downwards, down into Aido's pants. Aido, being unable to move to stop his cousin, inhaled deeply, sort of hissing as the air went through his fangs. Kain seemed to chuckle cruelly, his hand slide even further, now sliding into the blond vampire's boxers.

"Ah, Akatsuki......." Aido said with a strained voice but the vampire above him didn't even hesitate to stop. Kain's hand grabbed Aido's thick_ finger_, squeezing lightly.

Aido cried out loudly in surprise before groaning, body tensing as he felt himself get hard. A smile appeared on Kain's face when he felt his cousin flinch upwards. Kain's thumb rubs on the head of the head of Aido's _finger_, making him fidget even more.

"Akatsuki..... please." The boy seemed to beg in a tortured moan. Kain only smirked, which made Aido shiver again. Kain was defiantly acting out of character.

"Now, why sound I?" The red head vampire seemed to taunt with a grin as he rubbed up and down. Aido moaned again as his body arched upwards.

"I promise to stop dragging you into trouble with me. I'll tell Kaname you had nothing to do with it. Just stop, please." Aido begged again, whimpering as he his breathing started to get heavy. Kain smiled more and gave Aido's _finger_ a few more tugs, until his hand got wet and sticky.

"Alright, I'm content with myself anyways." Kain said, smiling calmly as he got off his cousin, rubbing the semen off on his pant leg. As he walked off to his bed, Aido sat up on his. Huffing, he stared at his cousin in shock. He never knew he had that side to him. When Kain sat in his bed, Aido stood up, getting a new pair of boxers and pants.

'No, I will never bother him again.' The blond thought to himself as he left to go to the bathroom to change his close. Back in the room, Kain only smirked, laying back with his hands behind his head.

* * *


	22. One shot for BlueRoses093

****

BlueRoses093's one shot

**(I'm going change my writing style from this point on. If you like the other style better let me know)**

* * *

Mina Urusaki hated being a school prefect. Sure she knew about the vampires since her parents were vampire hunters and Mina was also friends with some of the vampires. Although being a prefect meant there was a chance she's have to kill a rouge vampire and that also meant blood. Those were two of the things that the sixteen year old hunter hated the most; besides horror movies.

When the thought of Mina's parents came to her she frowned sadly and sighed. Both of her parents were dead; killed in a car crash, or at least that was what everyone else was told. Her parents were actually killed by a angry purblood female vampire and, since there was laws against killing a rare purblood vampire, even if evil, Mina's parents hesitated in killing her. So, in result, got themselves killed. Mina was lucky was she was with a friend at the time.

Also, even though vampires killed her only family, Mina had nothing against them; at least most vampires. Yes she hated Level-E vampires as well as the purblood that killed her parents, but Mina had nothing against any other vampires. In fact, she was friends, best friends even, with the vampires that filled the Night Class.

Although, sometime later after the deaths, Mina found out that the purblood was told about her parents being vampire hunters. The purblood woman was told by a vampire called Ichio Ichijo; the grandfather of Takuma Ichijo. So he was also someone she wanted to kill; despite the fact she didn't care he was head of the vampire council.

"Good evening, Urusaki-Chan." A male's voice said from behind Mina and a pair of arms wrapped around her in an embrace. The girl felt herself tense up as she looked behind her and her green eyes meet Aido's blue ones.

"Good evening, Aido-Sempai. Can you please let go of me?" She asked, doing her best to hide her nervous fear. She thought that Aido was a really good friend with a nice personality but she was still scared to be around him since he had trouble controlling his blood lust.

The boy seemed to pout but he slowly moved his arms away from the younger, sixteen year old girl. Though a smile came back onto his face a moment later.

"Thank you, Aido-Sempai. What are you doing out of class?" She asked the vampire, who grinned, putting his hands on the back of his head as soon as she asked.

"Ditching of course. It's boring in there." Aido complained in a whine though he still grinned.

"Where is you cousin then? Doesn't he normally come with you?" Mina asked as she tilted her head to the side a little in thought. She saw Aido smirk and she un tilted her head, thinking he could see more of her neck.

"I ditched him as well." He said, smirking happily. A second later foot steps came their way.

"Hanabusa." A voice called and the blond vampire pouted.

"Or I thought I did." He said with a deep exhaled sigh and pout. A moment latter the tall vampire that was Akatsuki Kain came walking through some trees over to them.

"Hanabusa, where the hell did you go?" Kain demanded in a snappy, annoyed voice before noticing Mina was there. His face softened and he turned to look at her better. "Oh, good evening, Urusaki-Chan." He greeted her with a small nod of his head to show some respect.

"Good evening, Kain-Sempai." Mina said back, bowing a little to show her respect. Kain only gave a small nod in response before looking back at Aido.

"Kaname-Sama is wondering where you are, Hanabusa." Kain said and crossed his arms. Though his face was calm it was easy to see that the taller male was annoyed.

"Well tell him I'm with Urusaki-Chan." Aido said with a shrug and small smile. Mina saw Kain roll his eyes and she let out a soft chuckle.

"Kaname-Sama wants you to tell him where _you_ were, not me." The tall vampire said, pointed to Aido as he said you. As Aido sighed, more foot steps were heard coming their way.

"Hay, what are you blood suckers doing out of class?" the familiar voice of Zero Kiryu snapped coldly. The two vampires looked at Zero, Aido with a glare, Kain with a bored face. Mina looked at him with a smile and blushed lightly.

Not only was the male hunter one of her best friends but he was also Mina's crush. She knew that he understood what she felt once her parents were killed better then anyone else since he had it happen to himself as w ell. The only difference was Zero hated every vampire while Mina only hated the female purblood and Ichio.

"Zero, relax, they were just talking to me." Mina said in a calming tone to the silver haired boy. Zero looked at her, his looking softening, before looking at the vampire with a glare again.

"They should still be in class." Zero said, his tone not as cold this time since he was talking to Mina. The girl nodded her head.

"I know and they were just heading back." She said, glancing over to the two vampire boys. She noticed that Kain was now joining his cousin in glaring at Zero. Although his glare seemed somehow different then the glare on Aido's face.

"Yeah, we're leaving." Kain agreed, his tone normal despite his look, as he grabbed his cousin's arm to pull him back to the the vampires were gone, Zero's glare softened and he looked at Mina.

"You should be careful around those two, Mina. They are dangerous." He said in a gentle toned voice. Mina sighed but smiled back at Zero's statement.

"Yes I know that, Zero, but they aren't a problem with me; I can trust them. Beside I too come from a vampire hunting family so I know how to look out for bad vampires." The girl said with a soft smile. Zero rolling his eyes, annoyance in them.

"All vampires are bad. Expcaily the purbloods." Zero said harshly, glaring at the air. Mina frowned as she looked at the boy.

She could understand better then anyone about what he meant; we'll almost. Zero's family too was killed by a purblood vampire woman and she, like the purblood that killed Mina's family, also had help. Although in stead of a complete stranger, like Ichio Ichijo, it was his younger twin that betrayed him.

A few other things that were different about the two teen hunters was that the purblood blood that attacked Zero's family bit him while the one that attacked Mina's didn't bite her; she was lucky and wasn't home at the time. The other thing was Zero now hated all vampires while Mina only hated Level-Es, the purblood that killed her family and Ichio Ichijo for telling the purblood vampire about her family.

Plus Mina couldn't hate Kaname, who was also a purblood vampire. He, like Yuki and Zero, understood about Mina's past; about the death with her parents. Also, Mina thought of the purblood vampire like an older brother.

"I'm sorry, Zero, but I can't agree with that." Mina said in a gentle whisper. Zero sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I figured. Just be careful." The boy said again, lightly patting the top of the girl's head before walking away. Mina fought back a blush as she smiled up at the boy.

"Yes, Zero, I will." Mina said and let out a silent sigh when he walked away. She watched him disappear before walking on.

Soon it got late and the girl got bored and tired. 'Maybe I'll retire for the night, read a little then go to bed.' Mina thought to herself, yawning as she walked back to the Moon Dorms.

Once in the room she shared with Yori, (Yuki lives in the Headmaster's house) another of her best friends on the human side, she saw that the other girl was sleeping peacefully. Smiling, Mina quietly undressed out of her uniform and into her sleeping clothes. Then, being even more quiet Main took a book, and book light so she could read and Yori wouldn't be woken up, Mina climbed into her bed.

'Thank goodness tomorrow is a Saturday.' She thought happily before starting to read.


	23. Sequel for JadenBaneHaleF

**Sequel for Jaden-Bane-Hale-F **

**(Oh, and I made a mistake in the other chapter. Aido is _taller _then Jaden and I'll edit that when I can)  
(This is made since she agreed to make me a one shot in return)**

**

* * *

**Jaden Beck winced as her head started the throb for about the fifth time that day. She had been taking Advil but that only seem to work for the first fifteenth minutes. It felt like she was forgetting something and when she tired to think about it that is when her head hurt.

Jaden _knew _she had forgotten something since she had seen the cut on her hand. At first she thought Moka could have scratched her whiles she was sleeping but then Jaden noticed the other marks. They kind of looked like bug bites but then Jaden decided they looked worse then bug bites.

'Maybe Moka had bit me while I was sleeping too............. but she would never do that. What happened last night?' Jaden said again, once again trying to remember, resulting in a bigger headache.

"Ms. Beck, is something wrong?" The Sensei called out, stopping her lecture. Jaden blushed softly in embarrassment when everyone looked at her.

"No, sensei. Can I go see the nurse please?" She asked with a hand on her head as it continued to throb.

"Very well, Ms. Beck, you're excused." The Sensei said, waving a hand to tell her to leave. Jaden got up off her seat and left the room after a glance at Yuki. The Cross girl was asleep, not notice anything so hopefully she was back before she woke up or something told her where she went.

Jaden walked down the halls, stocking the scratch mark which had the two small holes in them. She frowned and tried to stop herself from thinking about it, not wanting her head to hurt any more but that was like stopping a kid from buying a single piece of candy in a candy store; she just couldn't help herself. She winced again before knocking on the infirmary door.

"Yes, come in." A strange female's voice called out from the other side of the door. Jaden turned the handle and walked inside to see a young looking woman, maybe 20-23, she had never seen before.

'She must be the new nurse; she looks friendly and pretty.' Jaden thought and ended up staring a little. The woman smiled at her

"Hello, I'm normally the nurse for the Night Class students but the Day Class nurse got sick and Cross asked me to fill in. You're my first Day Class girl. I've had a few boys in here, injurer's from fighting each other." The young looking woman said with a soft, humorous laugh. Jaden could only nod as she continued to stared at the woman.

'So she nurses the Night Class student.... I wonder if she's ever seen Aido without a shirt.' Jaden thought before blushing at the thought.

"So what's your name and problem?" the nurse asked kindly, smiling at Jaden.

"I'm Jaden Beck and I'm not feeling well. I keep getting headaches." Jaden told her the problem before the question could be asked. The nurse nodded, motioning with her hand to tell Jaden to sit on one of the beds.

"OK, when did the headaches start?" The woman asked, coming close to Jaden with a small flashlight that was used to cheek eyes. Jaden frowned and tried to think of the exact moment the pain started.

"Um, it started soon after I woke up. I had a feeling I was forgetting something and when I tried to think of it my head started to hurt." Jaden told the young woman what she remember. Jaden also wanted to show the scratch but she was a little scared that give away she had a cat at school. Well maybe the woman would think a tree branch had hurt her.

"Oh, really?" The young woman asked with a frown. Jaden nodded and showed her hand.

"I also woke up with this." Jaden said, showing the woman the cut that was on the side of her hand, under the thumb. The woman took a close look at the wound and frowned even more.

"Not again." She whispered under her breath. Jaden still heard and was going to ask what she meant but the woman walked about before she could have the chance.

After only a few minutes of sitting on the bed the Night Class nurse finally came back with a bottle of liquid and a spoon in her hand.

"OK, I'm going to give you some of this. It will make you very sleepy, and there is a very good chance you'll pass out for a few hours, but it will take away your headache. Although it wont help you with that forgetful feeling; your head just wont hurt when you try to think of it." The woman said, pouring some of the liquid onto the spoon before holding it out to Jaden.

"Oh, alright, but what about my classes?" She asked as she stared at the spoon of liquid that was most likely medicine. The woman smiled warmly at her.

"Don't worry, I'll tell the headmaster who will tell your sensei that you are going to be here longer then they, and possibly you, thought." The woman said in a soft tone and smile. Jaden nodded.

"Alright then." She said and leaned towards the spoon that was held towards her to drink the liquid. She let the spoon enter her mouth and Jaden swallowed what was in her mouth. The nurse smiled gently at Jaden.

"Three you go, now lay down; the medicine will put you to sleep in only a few minutes so it's best you lay down before you faint." She said in a gentle tone, walking to the other side of the room to put the medicine away.

"Alright and thank you." Jaden said tiredly before laying down onto the bed. She then closed her eyes and waited for the medicine to take it's affect and she be put to sleep.

**~Hours later~**

"Sorry, sensei, I couldn't help myself. She was bleeding and I............ well I just couldn't resist." A young, male's voice whispered as Jaden started to wake up.

"I don't really care, Aido-San. You gave another girl painful amnesia from erasing her memories. You wouldn't need to do that if you stop reviling your secret." The nurse that had tended to Jaden whispered back, sounding stern.

'Secret? What secret and who is she talking to?' Jaden thought as she sat herself up a little. She groaned a little, rubbing her eyes tiredly as she looked around the infirmary room. On the far side of the room, a single light was on and shone on two people. One was hte nurse while the other was Hanabusa Aido.

"I'm sorry; I am_ trying_ to control myself better." The boy said with a pout. Jaden looked at him, slightly blushing at his cuteness, confused what he and the nurse could be talking about. The woman sighed, hung her head to shake it before looking back up.

"Yes, I know, Aido-San. Just, please go back to your class." The woman said before turning around to mess with a few things in the cabinets.

Jaden was really confused to what the nurse and Hanabusa Aido were talking about. How exactly could Aido be the reason she had that forgetful feeling that caused her head to hurt? While there was something she couldn't remember something so maybe the boy was involved somehow.

Jaden watched he boy sigh, nodding his head before he turned around and walked her way. When Aido saw the girl look at him he smiled at her.

"Hello, Jaden-Chan, how are you feeling?" The boy asked, smiling cutely. Jaden blushed shyly and a little embarrassed by the fact he seemed to know her name.

"H…how do you know my name?" She asked nervously shy. If Aido really was involved in the part of her memory she forgot, she was hoping he'd say that. It might help get her memory back. The boy smiled sweetly.

"The nice nurse told me your name." The boy said, smiling proudly. Jaden couldn't hold in a blush as she looked away slightly for a moment So it was the nurse, or could she told him in the memory she couldn't remember; if he was involved that was.

"Anyway, _are _you feeling better?" Aido asked again, bringing the girl out of her thoughts. Jaden looked back at him, blinking once before sighing.

"Well I'm still sleepy, but other then that, yes I'm fine." The girl said in a shy toned voice. The boy smiled cutely and titled his head to the side.

"Would you like me to leave so you can get more sleep? Or do you think you have enough energy for me to walk you back to your room?" He asked with a grin, making Jaden blush even more in embarrassment. Even though a part of her secretly liked the idea of letting the boy walk her back, she was still shy and something in the back of her head told her to stay there.

"Actually I think I'm just going to stay here for hte night." Jaden said, smiling thinly in hopes she would offend him. Aido pouted slightly but nodded.

"Alright then. Have a good night then." The Night Class boy said, smiling again and waving as he left the room. Jaden sighed to herself, laid back in  
her bed and feel back to sleep.

* * *

Just to tell others I wont be posting any other one shots. I'll get working on them after Christmas, or I'll try. For now, please read Don't Betray Me. The pairings are Aido/Yori, Zero/Yuki (one sided Zero-Yuki) Yuki?Kaname, Shiki/Rima Kain/Ruka (but Ruka still has feels for Kaname)


	24. one shot for CrimsonSky

**CrimsonSky's One shot****

* * *

**

Chi cried out a grunt as she flew backwards, her katana sword flying out of her hands as she landed on the hard ground of the forest floor. The girl grunted a little and rubbed her head from the slight dizziness.

"Are you alright, Chi-Chan?" Takuma Ichijo asked as he walked towards the girl, holding down her hand to help her up. The girl smiled, but instead of taking the offered hand, she used her noble vampire power of summoning objects to bring her sword back to her hand before lightly touching the tip to his chin. (You never gave me a power so I made this up)

"Never let your guard down, Ichijo-Kun." She grinned as the boy sweat dropped smiled, rubbing the back of his head.

"You got better; but using your power seems a little unfair and cheating." She said as he smiled in a friendly matter. Chi only chuckled.

"In a real situation like this anything will go; there is no cheating." The sixteen year old noble vampire said with a slightly smirk, titling her head to the side so her knee long red hair, which was tied up, swung to the side a little. Ichijo gave Chi a stupid smile (The kind of smile you give when you feel stupid) and rubbed the back of his head as someone was heard coming.

"Excuse me, Chi, but I need to talk to Ichijo for a moment." The person Chi hated the most said as he walked out of the shadows of the trees. Chi glared hatefully at Kaname, but the purblood only ignored it.

The purblood vampire had killed the girl's parents, thinking they were killing humans. Because of that Chi now wanted to kill him someday in revenge. Yet, for now, Chi took Day Class just to get away from him. She wanted to sleep in the Sun Dorms as well but the Headmaster didn't want to risk that since she'd have to have a human roommate.

"Whatever." She said hatefully, turning around. "See you later, Ichijo-Kun." She said in a much calmer, nicer toned voice. The blond vampire was her friend after all, and her crush. Plus, she had nothing against him.

"Bye, Chi-Chan." Ichijo called out after her, waving. Chi looked behind her to return the wave before walking off into the trees to find someone else to talk to.

"Chi-Chan, good evening." Yuki shouted from Chi's left. The girl looked that way and smiled at her incoming friend.

"Good evening, Yuki-Chan." Chi greeted back with a wave. The vampire girl stopped her walking to let her friend catch up to her.

"Chi-Chan, do you ever wear shoes, or even socks?" The young human girl asked as she looked down at Chi's sandled feet. Chi also looked down and shrugged with a smile.

"Only when it's really cold. Other than that I really don't like wearing socks or shoes." Chi said with a, it's not a big deal, shrug. Yuki rolled her eyes but smiled at Chi in a friendly way.

"You're weird for a vampire. Even Zero likes you and he _hates _vampires; but I like that about you." The human said before she gave her vampire friend a tight, friendly hug. Chi smiled back happily and hugged her friend back. Chi happened to love hugs.

"Thank you, Yuki-Chan; I like you to. As for Zero I think he likes me since we hate the same person." She said happily, letting go of her best friend. Yuki frowned slightly.

"You know, Kaname really isn't all that bad. I've heard he's even apologized." Yuki said in defense to the purblood vampire. Chi sighed and decided to change the subject before getting into a argument fight.

"Do you want me to help you with your guardian duties?" Chi asked, offered. Yuki smiled at her kindly. Yuki smiled softly and looked as if she already forgot her comment about Kaname.

"That's very kind of you, Chi-Chan, but I'm just about done. No girls have snuck out and Aido seems to be keeping out of trouble so Zero and I can turn in a little early tonight. Thank goodness too; I can get some real sleep in bed tonight." The girl said, smiled very happily and in a relieved way. Chi chuckled and nodded.

"Alright then. I guess I'll go back to my dorm then; I need to sleep if _I _want to stay awake in class. Good night, Yuki." Chi said and waved to Yuki as she started to walk to the Moon Dorms.

"Alright, Chi. Good night." Yuki called back, also waving before making her last rounds before also going to bed.

Chi walked to the Moon Dorms with her hands in the pockets of her Day Class skirt. She hummed lightly to herself as she thought about the next and new thing that she would paint. Maybe a portrait of Ichijo.

At the thought of the vampire she was crushing on, she blushed softly and thought about what he could be talking to Kaname about. At the thought of Kaname Chi glared hatefully at the air, her eyes turning blood red. She would never forgive him for killing her parents.

When Chi walked into the main room of the Moon Dorms she said that Ruka, Aido and Kain were sitting there. Chi shot Ruka a hateful glare, who shot one back. Nether of them liked each other since Ruka hated that chi hated Kaname and Chi hated that Ruka loved him.

"Ah, Chi-Chan, have you come to go to bed?" Aido asked with a childish smile, one where a kid gives when he is up to no good. Chi looked at him and nodded slightly.

"Yes, Aido-Kun, so please don't do anything annoying to me." She asked as she headed up the stairs. Aido was one for her friends but he was a little annoying, mean and flirty with her. She had a thought that he might have a small crush on her.

"Aw, that's mean, Chi-Chan. Since when am I ever annoying?" He asked in a fake hurt tone and flashed Chi a charming, cute smile.

"All the time." Ruka answered for Chi, who was thankful for her for once since Aido turned away from Chi to glare at Ruka.

"Shut up, Ruka, I wasn't talking to you." The boy snapped and when he wasn't looking, the girl ran up the stairs to her room.

Once she was in her room, leaning on her closed door, Chi let out a deep sigh. Smiling, she leaned off the door and walked over to her bed to dress in her sleeping clothes. As she dressed, Chi noticed a note on her roommates, and friend's bed. She walked over and read it.

_"Chi, I'll be gone all day tomorrow; if you want to borrow something, just take it then put it back when you are done. Love Rima.' _

Chi smiled at the note and placed it back onto her friend's bed. She finished dressing before climbing into her bed and laying down. Right before she feel asleep, she cast a jinx curse on Kaname- which she read in the library for a witch book- in hopes it'd give him very bad luck from right now till the next night.


	25. one shot for KonataIzumi1

**KonataIzumi1's One shot****  
(in this story Rima is Shiki's cousin)**

* * *

Hikari Cross brushed her shoulder long red hair as she looked herself in the mirror. She was getting herself ready for her prefect duties as a smile spread across her lips when she thought about her friends in the Night Class. Her green eyes got really soft, and her cheeks turned a little pink, when the thought of her crush, Senri Shiki, crosse her mind.

The young sixteen year old vampire had a crush on the young male vampire. He was always so quiet , calm and hardly showed emotions. Yet, he could also have a nice, sweet and caring side; especially when it came to his cousin, Rima Toya. Also, Shiki would sometimes share his Pokki with her.

"Hikari, are you ready to go?" Hikari's human best friend, and foster sister, called from the other side of the door after knocking. The girl looked towards the door and smiled, standing up from her desk to go answer it.

"Yes, I'm ready; let's go." Hikari said; smiling as she quickly grabbed her perfect badge, slipping it on her arm and exiting the room.

"Good, let's go then." Yuki agreed with her foster sister before running off, out of the house. Hikari rolled her eyes with a smile before she ran off after the other girl.

"Gees, Zero isn't here _again._" Yuki complained when she and Hikari got to the Moon Dorm gates, crossing her arms.

There were already dozens of girls standing around the gates and shouting the name of the boy they had a crush on. There were also a few boys there, like the crazy Ruka fan, which waved a hand wildly and chanted her name. The Night Class hadn't even come out yet ether. Hikari sighed and looked at her best friend/sister.

"Well, maybe he's having one of his little _problems _Yuki." She said and the other girl instantly look guilty for not thinking about that. Both girls knew that Zero was a vampire. He had bitten Yuki once and Hikari once saw trying to eat blood tablets.

"Alright then, you take the left side and I'll take the right side. " Yuki said, pointing to each side of the fan girls. Hikari shrugged slightly

"Alright, that's fine with me." She said and moved to her side of the fan girls to keep them back.

"Get back, everyone get back; the Night Class is about to come." Yuki struggled with her fang girls while Hikari only shot the girls behind her a 'don't make me sic Zero on you' look. That made them stay as calm as to not push her or to get past her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Yuki cried out as she was pushed to the ground. At the same time the gates had opened so the first person out was Kaname, to help Yuki back up.

Hikari shot the purblood vampire a sharp glare. He was about the only one that she truly hated, that she truly wished would just hurry up and die. The purblood vampire had once gotten her condoms for her birthday and ether it a joke, to be mean, so some kind of _other_ sign, Hikari hated the Kuran vampire now.

"Thank you, Kaname-Sempai." Yuki said once she was on her feet and bowed. Hikari rolled her eyes and looked away. She did not know what that girl saw in that boy; until she started telling Hikari how nice, kind, sweet Kaname is, and how he saved her life.

'Right, if the great vampire is so great, why is he such a jerk?' Hikari thought to herself, crossing her arms and sighing deeply to try to calm herself.

"Good evening, Hikari-Chan." A cheerful voice brought the girl out of her hateful thoughts about Kaname Kuran. The girl turned her head and smiled when she saw her male best friend, Hanabusa Aido. Hikari smiled at him.

"Good evening, Aido-Kun." She greeted back, nodded her head at him in a small bow of hello, and respect. Aido grinned and walked closer to the girl until he was right in front of her.

"Will I have the honor of seeing you tonight, Hikari?" He asked in a seducing matter. All around her, Hikari could feel the girls giving her death glares since Aido was flirting with her instead of giving his attention to them. Hikari smiled and lightly poked his forehead in a playful way.

"No, you are going to stay in class and lean today. I don't want you giving me any trouble, Aido -Kun." She said, just as cheerful and as teasing as the vampire himself did. He pouted softly as he took one step back and rubbed his forehead.

"Ah, that's mean, Hikari; sending me to that boring class room. It's not like I'm leaning anything new." He complained slightly and gave her his puppy eyes.

Hikari couldn't stop a light blush form spreading across her cheeks. Although, a smile also spread on her face as she crossed her arms. That look just didn't work in the way Aido would want. It would make her blush but it wouldn't make her give into what Aido wanted.

""I'm Sorry, Aido-Kun, but you know that pout wont get you anywhere with me." She said, chuckling softly as Aido pouted more, though now like a stubborn five year old kid.

It was at that moment that Hikari seemed to notice that nether Shiki or Rima came out of the Moon Dorm gates. The girl frowned a little and looked towards the school, thinking that she could be mistaking; that they past while she was talking to Aido and she just didn't see them. Although the girl didn't see them near the school. Hikari looked back at Aido.

"Hey, do you know where Shiki and Rima are?" She asked, curious. Aido looked thoughtful for a second before he smiled.

"Yes, they are at a photo shoot and will be back later tonight." He said, once again cheerful and happy. Hikari smiled at him.

"Thanks for telling me so, Aido-Kun." She said gratefully. Aido smiled back as Akatsuki Kain walked up behind him. Hikari didn't know the tall vampire very well but he was very while behaved, seemed to be a good listener and was always with Aido.

"Come on, Hanabusa. Stop fooling around and come to class." The tall vampire said in a laid back, though somewhat annoyed toned voice. Aido turned around to look at his cousin, rolling his eyes and giving a childish pout.

"Oh, fine, Akatsuki." He said stubbornly, walking towards his cousin and waving an goodbye to Hikari.

Once he was gone, Hikari quickly death glared the fan girls behind her before they could start shouting at her and complaining about how the great Idol only talked to her and not them. Some still glared but didn't say a thing as other took a couple steps back.

~~~~~.~

Hours later and Hikari didn't come across one skipping Day Class student, nor a vampire. It seemed that, if Aido was serious about coming to see her, he was stopped, changed his mind or had yet to come.

"Man what a boring night. No one is around." Hikari muttered to herself as she walked around the courtyard near the school fountain.

"Does no one include us, Hikari-Chan?" a voice came from the darkness. The human girl turned around quickly and smiled when she saw her best friend, Rima Toya and crush, Senri Shiki, standing by the fountain. It was obvious that they had just gotten back to the school since they were still wearing their normal clothes.

"Rima-San, Shiki-Sempai; you're back at school." She stated the obvious and happily. "How was your photo shoot?" She added quickly. The two young vampires suddenly looked really tired, as well as slightly annoyed.

"Annoying, tiring and hard. I don't really care if we get into trouble; I think we're going to skip classes so we can go to bed early." Rima answered for the both of them with a small sigh. Hikari nodded in understanding but before she could talk a twig snapped.

"What do you think you two are doing out here?" The harsh tone of Zero Kiryu demanded as he walked over, a glare on his face. The models looked at him with no emotion well Hikari rolled her eyes but smiled.

"Chill out, Zero, they just came back from a photo shoot and are going to the Moon Dorms now." She said, smiling at her foster brother. Zero looked at Hikari with softer eyes then he did to the vampires before looking back at the vampires with a annoyed glare.

"Whatever, just get going then." He snapped, clearing annoyed. The two vampires stared at him for a second before looking at Hikari.

"Have a good night, Hikari-Chan." Shiki said in a quiet tone before he and Rima walked off. Hikari's cheeks turned slightly red and it was different from when Aido made her blush. As she was watching them go, she heard Zero scuff. She turned her head to look at him.

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms as she glared softly.

"I know you may like him, but I hope you know you can never be with him." He said, his voice soft yet sternly. Hikari frowned as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know. He's a vampire while I'm human." She said, somewhat annoyed but sad at the same time.

Even though Hikari liked Senri Shiki a whole lot, she knew that she didn't belong in the world of the vampire and couldn't be with any of them for too long. Unless, of course, she asked Kaname Kuran to turn her, which would never happen; she'd have to find a different purblood. Yet, not too many people would be happy if she suddenly came home a vampire one day. She knew that she should just wait and see what fate had in store for her.


	26. Lemon for I Killed Tony The Tiger RATEDT

**I Killed Tony The Tiger's Lemon**

* * *

Haruka Fumiko smiled to herself as she walked through a flower bed in the school forest. She bent to the ground, plucking a yellow wild flower to sniff it before sighing contently. The seventeen year old human loved flowers and wild flowers were her favorite; so she came to the flower bed whenever she had free time.

"Haruka!" A voice ringed through the forest. Haruka lifted her head and looked in one direction to where the voice came from.

"I'm over in the flower bed, Yuki." She shouted so the younger girl would hear her. The sounds of thumps and twigs breaking got louder as Yuki seemed to get closer.

"Ah, there you are." The brown haired girl said with a smiled and stopped running to try and catch her breath.

"You need me for something, Yuki?" Haruka asked kindly indigo eyes looking at the younger girl with a smile, along with her mouth. Yuki nodded.

"Yeah, it's nearly dawn and time to do our prefect duties." The younger girl said and Haruka smile widely as she nodded.

"Cool, alright. I can see my vampire friends now." She said with a small grin. Yuki rolled her eyes but smiled softly at her friend.

"Come on, then." Yuki said as she walked off. Haruka nodded her head as she followed her friend to the Moon Dorm gates, becoming shy and a little nervous as she neared the fan girls.

Haruka was actually kind of a shy girl when it came out of her circle of friends. A part of her didn't want to be a prefect for this reason; dealing with the fan girls. Yet it was also the perfect way to see her Night Class friends without getting into trouble. Besides, she was the only other one besides Yuki, Zero and the Headmaster that knew the Night Class's secret.

"OK, everyone, please go back to your dorms. It's curfew time for all Day Class students." Yuki pleaded with the fan girls, standing in front of them as she tried to push them back. Haruka stood in front of her own group, that seemed a little more behaved then the girls Yuki kept back.

"Telling us what to do so you and Haruka can have the Night Class to yourselves? That's unfair, Cross-San." One girl complained, putting her fists on her hips. Yuki had a shocked look on her face.

"No, that's no it, I.................." Yuki started but the girls didn't let her finish talking before they started pushing again. Haruka sighed as she got courage to step beside Yuki.

"Everyone please step back if you want to see the Night Class. They need the path to make their way to the school. As prefects, we have the right to punish you and that punishment could be not coming to watch the Night Class." Haruka threatened in a strong tone. The girls glared at her, mumbled under their breaths but did as they were told.

"Ah, thank you, Haruka." Yuki thanked, smiling thankfully. Haruka smiled back at her friend.

"It was no problem, Yuki." She said, grateful to be able to help out her friend. Yuki sighed deeply as she stood in front of the girls on the left.

"This would be easier if Zero wasn't always late; these girls always seem to listen to him." Yuki complained and Haruka sighed.  
"Let him be for now. He must have something to do right now." She said in his defense. Yuki sighed deeply, seeming to try to calm down but seemed annoyed at the same time.

"But he does this almost everyday. He ether never comes or comes really late." Yuki complained a bit, frowning. Harkua.

"If he doesn't come by anytime soon, I'll go look for him. I'm a little worried for him; maybe he got sick." Haruka continued to defense the absent boy. Yuki suddenly looked guilty, like she had never thought of Zero being sick as a possibility.

"I'm sorry, Haruka, you're right. I should be the one to look for him." The girl said with a frowned. Haruka shook her head.

"No, I will; there is something I want to tell him anyways. Will you be OK if I leave you alone for a little while?" She asked, smiling sweetly. Yuki smiled back with a nod.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; don't worry." Yuki insured her, smiling happily. Haurka returned the smiled and brought her attention to the gates as they opened and the Night Class vampires came out.

**~~~~.~**

After dealing with the fan girls' insane screaming and saying a good evening to her friends in the Night Class, it was finally dark and Haruka made her way to the boys' Sun Dorms. She had left her prefect duities to check on Zero like she said she would earlier that day.

"I really hope he's OK." Haruka said to herself, feeling a bit worried for her boy.

The boy wasn't only a close friend to Haruka; the Kiryu boy was her crush. She cared from him with all of his heart. She didn't want him to suffer alone.

"Zero? Are you in there?" Haruka asked as she knocked three times on the boy's dorm room door. There came a males grunt from in the room followed by the boy's voice.

"Go away, Haruka; I'm not feeling well." He sounded gruff and harsh, like normal. Yet something was also off about his voice, like he was in some kind of pain. Haruka frowned and reached for the door knob, ignoring the boy's demands.

"Zero? Are you alright?" Haruka asked as she entered the boy's room slowly. When she walked in she saw that the boy was cuddled up on his bed. His arms were covering his head and he was huffing painfully, like his throat was dry.

"I thought I told you to go away." The boy said in a harsh, pained toned voice, tilting his head to look at the girl a little. Even if it was just a little, Haruka's eyes still widen a little when she saw his own glowing red in the dark.

"Z...Zero?" She asked in confusion, too surprised to move away from where she was standing.

The boy didn't respond to her. Instead he seemed to struggle for a few seconds before he slide off the bed and slowly walked over to the girl.

"You should of stayed out when I told you, Haruka." He said, his voice low, and eyes narrowed, still glowing red. Haruka was still stunned and confused that she still didn't move as Zero quickly pulled her in more into the room and shutting the door behind them.

"Zero?!" Haruka asked, fear and shock in her voice as she was pushed across the room and pinned to the bed. The boy didn't respond; he only gripped Haruka by her wrists as he stared down at her with his noramly violet eyes glowing blood red.

Haruka could only seem to stare back as Zero slowly lowered his head, nearing the seventeen year old girl's neck. She didn't say another word – was too caught in the shock in what was happening- until Haruka gasped as she felt the warmth wetness of the boy's tongue across her neck.

'Zero's, a vampire?' Haruka thought, still really shocked. She had no idea of this. Wasn't Zero a vampire _hunter_? How could he be a vampire but hunt vampires as well. It was clear that he must have been turned, but by who and when was it?

Harkua's thoughts were interrupted when she felt the sharp point of teeth break through the skin of her neck. She gasped then whimpered in the pain as she began to feel the boy above her suck on her neck at a really fast rate; it almost felt like he'd suck on a piece of her neck.

'.......... He must be really hungry if he's feeding like this. When was the last time he _ate_?' Haruka asked, sighing deeply as he fear and shock were slowly replaced by pity and calmness. She knew that she shouldn't allow a vampire to drink her blood, but Zero was a close friend and she wanted to help him with all her heart.

Finally, when Haruka felt herself start to get dizzy and her creamy tan skin got pale, the boy she loved, who she finally realized was a vampire, let go of her neck. He was breathing deeply and looking down at her with his eyes back to normal; cold at first but then started to get a lot warmer. There was a trail of blood leading out of his mouth.

"Haruka; I'm sorry." Zero said as he finally let go of the girl, sitting up on the bed and wiping the blood off his mouth. Haruka sat up, using her arms to help support herself – since she was feeling dizzy and light heading- and looked at the guilty looking boy.

"Zero...... how long have you been a vampire?" At the mention of vampire, Zero seemed to twitch painfully and Haruka regretted asking.

"Even since I was bitten when I was only twelve years old. Everyone seems to know about the murder of my parents; which is why I'm living here, but what people don't know is they were slaughtered, right in front of my eyes." He seemed to say sadly before his words turned angry and hateful, hanging his head.

"Zero, I'm sorry." Haruka said, forcing herself up onto her knees to hug his shoulders from behind.

"Why are sorry?" he asked as he turned his head to look behind him. "I should be the one apologizing for hunting someone I care a lot about; for hurting someone I love." Zero's soft eyes showed no lie and Haruka felt herself tense for a moment.

'He loves me, he loves _me?_' she thought to herself before calming down and hugging Zero a little tighter. "I love you too, Zero." She admitted with a small blush on her cheeks. Zero smiled softly at her and gently grabbed her arms to pull them off his shoulders so he could turn around.

**Lemon**

Once again Haruka found herself pinned to the bed, but this time, instead of having more of her blood sucked, she was being kissed passionately by the boy above her. Haruka kissed back just as passionately.

When Zero broke the kiss to lean down and pull off Haruka's shirt, she was huffing while her body started to get tingly and hot.

'I'm going this, I'm really doing this. I'm going to have sex with Zero.' Haruka thought gleefully, rotating her hips a bit.

"Be patient, Haruka; I'm getting your shit off right now." The boy above her teased as he finally slid off her shirt. When he did, Zero stared and Haruka blushed deep red; she wasn't wearing a bra.

Haruka's face reddened a little more when a smirk spread across Zero's face and the girl covered her boobs with her arms.

"Hey, why did you do that? There is nothing to be embarrassed about, Haruka. I'll be seeing much more then that and same goes for you to me." Zero said in a grin as he started to gently move her arms away.

Haruka knew he was right and slowly moved her arms away but still couldn't help feel a little embarrassed. Though, at the same time a bigger part of her felt excited and wanted this almost more then anything. Zero, her crush had admitted to loving her back and now he would become her lover.

"What cute round breast you have, Haruka. With even cuter bubblegum pink tips." The boy observed as he gently moved one nipple back and fourth as well as squeezing it.

Zero suddenly laid down on top of Haruka as he then placed his mouth on the girl's boob nipples. Haruka blushed but moaned in pleaser as her nipple started to get hard. It felt good to feel the warm wet tongue move over her nipple over and over again.

The boy snickered as he heard the moan and he sucked even harder. His tongue flicked over the nipple with more force. Since the nipple was already hard, the force of the lick pushed the nipple to the side a bite, giving it a small stretching pain.

"You're really hard, Haruka. Maybe I should move to somewhere else?" The boy teased, grinning as he slowly slide his body down. Haruka quickly grabbed Zero's arms with a protested groan.

"Not until I get to take off your own shirt. It'd only be fair." The girl said, pouting cutely in a 'you know I'm right' smug like tone. Zero stretched his neck up until he was looking into Haruka's face, smirking teaingly.

"Now, why is that fair? It's a lot more fun this way." Zero Kiryu teased as he softly shook off Haruka's arms from him as he slide back down.

Haruka pouted childish like from not getting her own way but her face expression changed when she felt the boy's soft hand touch her stomach and slowly slide down to her skirt. Zero's eyebrows suddenly rose.

"You wear boxers?" He asked, clearly surprised as Haruka nodded.

Zero was a bit surprised; he never thought he'd meet a girl that would wear underwear meant for men. He then shrugged

"Oh well." He said and slipped his hand in her boxes, once again smirking.

"Ze......or." She stuttered his name and gasped heatedly when his hand touched her thigh.

The boy snickered wickedly and started to push in the thigh with his index finger and thumb, rubbed ruffly and slowly. Haruka gasped again and started to groan as her hips started to twitch a little bit

"Ze.....ro, not fair." The girl whined like a child. Zero snickered.

"You want me to go lower?" He asked and didn't even let her answer before he lowered his and deeper into her bowers, getting closer to her _flower_. When he got there, Zero gently rubbed the outside lip, feeling how smoothed it was.

'Hmmm, she must have shaved.' Zero thought as Haruka began to twitch even more then before.

"Do you like how that feels, Haruka? Do you want me to go further?" Zero asked and this time he waited for her answer, rubbing her outer lip as he did. He also used his farther hand to lightly rub her thigh again.

Haruka whimpered and jerked her hips to the feeling. It was obvious by that smirk on his face and twinkle in his eyes that he was enjoying _torturing_ her. She wanted him and she wanted him now. She wasn't going to let him have all the fun; it was her turn.

So, after counting to three, Haruka gained all the strength she needed to push Zero off and crawl on top of him. The surprised look on his face made her smirk.

"It's my turn, Zero." She said in a playful threatening dangerous tone.

Haruka enjoyed watching Zero's facile expressions as she bent down and unbuttoned his shirt. Once she managed to get it completely off, she lent down even more and started to lick his chest up to his neck, also feeling lucky that the boy wasn't one of those males with hairy chests. Zero groaned in pleasure which made Haruka smile, she then scooted a little down and started to grained her hips against Zero's, which made the both of them groan.

While Haruka started to leave butterfly kisses on Zero's chest, the boy slowly moved his arms to Haruka's skirt, moving his hands in before he could be stopped. While she didn't notice that, Haruka surely noticed the coolness of his hands on the skin from under her boxer shorts.

Haruka gasped, winced and gripped Zero's shoulder tightly, burrowing her face next to her hand. This time, Zero went deeper then the outer lip; he was in her. It wasn't like his finger hurt; it was about as think as a tampon so the finger slide in without trouble. The only difference was that his finger was much different from a tampon so she felt it a whole lot more.

"Zero, you're mean." She said playfully through her huffing. Her grip on him tightened but Zero didn't mind. He was now a vampire and, even if he was born human, only a few things could actually hurt him. The boy smirked up at Haruka,

"Hmm? Do you want me to go slower?" He asked in a teasing toned voice. Without waiting for an answer he did just that, moved his finger in and out slowly. Haruka groaned louder as she found it hard not to move her hips with his finger.

"Zero, please......" She begged, trailing off since she knew that he'd catch onto what she was saying. The boy grinned and slid his finger out, liking up the clear whitish liquid on it.

"Alright, but you asked for it." He warned before he lightly pushed Haruka off him so he could once again be on the top.

Zero hovered over Haruka as he reached down to her skirt and pulled it off, only leaving her with her gray boxers, which he took off a second later.

Haruka was completely naked, from head to toe. Even if this is what she wanted she couldn't help but blush as Zero started at her body, smirking like a pervert. Haruka pouted.

"Zero, what about you? It's you're turn." Haruka stated, crossing her bare arms over her bare boobs. Zero sighed deeply and sat up.

"Oh, alright." He said as he unzippered his pants, taking them off to review silver boxers.

Before taking off the boxers, Zero leaned down and started to leave butterfly kisses on the lower part of Haruka's stomach, getting her to gasp, twitch, moan and groan at the same time. Zero chuckled and when he was finally satisfied with his _torture,_ he leaned up, taking off his boxers.

"What? Like what you see?" The boy asked teasingly as he saw the girl looking at his staff, which was sticking out. Haruka blushed deeply from embarrassment and turned her head away. Zero snickered and lent his body down and placed his staff so it was lightly poking her. "Are you ready?" He asked, his voice changed from teasing to gentle.

"Yes." Haruka said after a deep breath and prepared for the pain.

"Don't worry, I can tell this will be your first time so I'll be gentle." Zero insured softly, offering a smile just as soft. Haruka nodded and gripped Zero's shoulders and he slowly pushed into her.

The girl winced when she felt blood gush down her thigh but after being bitten by a vampire she guessed the pain wasn't so bad anyways. Also, even though Zero already fed, his eyes still shone red when he saw and smelt the blood. Yet, but because he did feed, Zero didn't lean down to lick up the blood.

Zero started to rock up and down slowly, waiting until Haruka's pain was gone until he would pick up speed. The girl was rock her hips with the boy slowly, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly, resting her face against Zero's shoulder. After about two minutes, the couple started to get a little faster.

While they were rocking against each other, Zero lowered his head and placed it between Haruka's boobs, kissing and licking the skin flesh that was there. Upon hearing Haruka's groan of pleasure, Zero smiled and moved his mouth to suck on one of her boob nipples as one of his hands massaged the other mountain of flesh.

After a couple more minutes of love making things got much more intense. Both of the teenagers were groaning, moaning and shouting each other name. They were grateful that Zero's room was sound proof or else someone would bang on the wall, door, or tell the headmaster what they heard.

"Zero, I'm about to........ I feel like I'm gonna." Haruka shouted, feeling a strange feeling from her lower part. She knew something was about to happen, that she was reaching her point.

"Yes, I am too, Haruka." Zero replied and got a little faster, deeper and harder, making the girl under him groaned in the pleasured pain.

Only a few seconds later, the couple shouted out each other's name Haruka released something as while as gained something. She could feel it swimming up her and it was a tingly, itchy feeling. Zero slid off of the girl to lay beside her. Both of them were tired and sore from having their first time with each other.

"Zero?" Haruka asked as Zero brought the blanket over them.

"Yes?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her. Haruka rested her head onto his chest and smiled.

"What did my blood taste like?" She asked and Zero chuckled softly.


	27. Lemon for Prinx

**Lemon for Prinx**

* * *

Ami sighed in boredom as she stared out the class room window to the sunny sky outside. It was only ten thirty and yet to the seventeen year old Asian girl it felt much longer. Things were so boring Ami wished she had her foster sister, Seiren, to talk to.

Seiren was the Level-C vampire in the Night Class and one of the strongest. In fact Seiren was so strong; she was actually the body guard for Kaname Kuran, pureblood. Since Ami knew this and was foster sisters with Seiren, she got to live in the Moon Dorms and shared a room with the Level-C vampire. Yet, at the same time, Ami wasn't nocturnal and needed to take Day Class.

"Ami Kim, quiet daydreaming and pay attention." The teacher snapped irritatedly, causing a few of the kids to turn and snicker while others looked nervous from his anger. Ami sighed and turned to look away from the window.

"Sorry, Sir." Ami said dully as she kept in a grin. When you've lived with a house with vampires, and had a vampire sister, nothing seemed to scare you anymore.

The teacher only huffed annoyingly before going back to his lecture, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Ami, you really need to stop that. You'll get yourself in trouble again." Yuki whispered and Ami turned behind to look behind her at the other girl.

"I don't really care, Yuki. The reactions can be fun. Besides it's not like I'm afraid of him." Ami smiled back as she pointed to the man. Yuki sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Kaname wont be happy with you." Yuki warned but Ami rolled her eyes.

"I don't really care, Yuki. I'm not scared of him." Ami sighed as she rolled her eyes in boredom. "He's the boss of my sister, not of me." She added as she looked back at the teacher before he could spot her not paying attention again.

"He still has the right to supply punishment to you since you live in the Moon Dorms." Yuki reminded the girl.

"Whatever. He can't do that much to me. He doesn't have the guts to slap me and he can't ground me." Ami whispered with a small smirk on her lips without even looking at the girl behind her.

"You'll regret that later." Yuki said as if she was threatening more then warning. Ami only sighed, rolling her eyes bad decided not to respond anything this time.

For the remainder of class Ami paid little attention, caught in daydreaming. When class finally ended, Ami bolted from class before the teacher could got the chance to call for her to stay behind so he could talk to her.

"Such a boring class." Ami sighed, pushing her glasses back up her noise as she stood in the front fan girls. Their screaming was annoying but she needed to be there so she could get into the Moon Dorms.

"Why is it that you get to live with the Night Class gods?" A girl from behind Ami whined. Ami sighed before looking at her annoyingly.

"Because the headmaster put me in there and so I can have more time with my sister. Also they aren't gods. They're just normal teenagers." Ami said calmly, crossing her arms as she simply looked away. There was no way she was going to waste anymore time with this idiotic fan girl.

Yet at the same time, Ami knew how these girls felt; even if she didn't act the same. Ami Kim also had a crush on one of the Night Class students. Akatsuki Kain; the tall, silent, peacekeeper of the group of vampires.

Only after five more minutes of waiting, and getting annoyed by the screaming, the gates finally opened. This made the girls screamed louder in glee before they parted in two groups to make a path for the Night Class to use.

Ami felt a little nervous as the vampires came out. Besides her sister, Rima Toya, crush and Hanabusa Aido – only at a few times- she had trouble trusting the fanged teenagers. Yet, something she noticed was that Akatsuki Kain wasn't in the group walking to class. It was weird since Kain would never do anything that could get himself into trouble.

Ami Kim flashed her vampire friends a smile when they looked her way. She also gave her sister a small wave before she ran through the Moon Dorm gates before they could close.

"Ah, peace and quiet, finally." Ami whispered to herself with a smile on her face while she walked into the Moon Dorm building.

The human teen walked up the stairs to the second floor with a smile on her face, making her way to the room she shared with her foster sister slowly. When the girl was about to walk past the room of Kain and Aido, she stopped to look at it.

'Is Kain in there right now? He wasn't in the group walking to school. If he was in there, why? Kain never gets himself in trouble.' Ami thought with a soft sigh and walked past the door to finish her walk to her own room.

Upon walking in, Ami was shocked when she saw the very same vampire she had been thinking about sitting on her bed. He was wearing a loose red button up shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was how it always was; a wavy mess.

"Good evening, Ami." Kain said, addressing Ami by her first name which made her blush.

To call someone by their first name met you felt close to the person. Ether that or to mock the person like Zero and Kaname did to each other at times.

"Um, Kain-Sempai, what are you doing here?" Ami asked as she cursed her in head since she couldn't stop her blush. Kain just pretended not to notice, not wanting to embarrass her any more.

"I have a headache so I get to skip out on school. Your sister ask me to keep you company since you'd be all alone." The red headed vampire answered calmly with a shrug of his shoulders.

Ami silently cursed Seiren for doing so. Ami had told her foster sister about her crush on the calm, gentle Night Class giant. It was responded with a little teasing –yes, Seiren _can_ have emotions- and a promise never to tell him.

"Oh, really. Did she tell you anything else?" Ami asked, wondering if the promise was broken. Kain just shook his head.

"No, she didn't tell me anything else. Now, want me to leave as you change out of your uniform?" The vampire asked as he already stood from the bed and walked to the door as if she had already answered him.

"Um, yes please, Kain-Sempai." Ami said and bowed respectfully at the boy. He cast her small smile.

"Feel free to call me Akatsuki, Ami. We _are _friends after all." He told her human girl, who cursed herself when she blushed a bit deeper. Lucky for Ami that the vampire didn't notice since he was already out of the room.

'Get a hold of yourself, Ami.' The girl thought to herself, shacking her head as she undressed out of her uniform and into her PJs.

It was a see through white silk nightdress so it showed off Ami's underwear. A purple bra, lined in black. The underwear was also purple but with black strips. Ami then slipped on her house coat before calling for Akatsuki Kain to come back in the room.

"Nice house coat." Kain said as he reentered the room, smirking a little as he stared at her. Ami looked down at herself and blushed deeply The human girl had forgotten to tie the coat around her waist so it was hanging open, showing off her nightdress and underwear.

Ami gasped in embarrassment and tried to cover herself better but the tall vampire gently grabbed her arms to stop her.

"It's OK, Ami, they are cute on you." Kain commented, causing Ami to blush in embarrassment some more but couldn't pull her housecoat closed since the vampire was holding her hands.

"I, um… I… thank you, Kain-Sempai?" Ami asked, baffled to find the right words in her confusion. Kain sighed and pulled his hand away.

"I said you could call me Akatsuki." The noble vampire said as he stuck his hands back into his pockets. Ami frowned.

"But it's not proper. I don't know you well enough." Ami argued and to her slight surprise, Kain smiled.

"Please, Ami? Just call me Akatsuki." The vampire asked sweetly. It was a little weird coming from him since Ami thought it was more of a thing Aido would say and Kain was nothing like his cousin.

"Alright, Ka…. Akatsuki-San." Ami said with her head down low. Kain smirked a little and used one of his hands to lift the human's face.

"Why do you seem so shy? If I recall it's only when I'm around." Kain observed, tilting his head to the side slightly as he was thinking of something.

"It's….. it's nothing." The human said a little too quickly and made the vampire smirk a little more.

"Ah, I understand now. Well there is no reason to be upset about it, Ami." The vampire said smoothing as he leaned in to kiss her cheek.

"Kain-Sempai?!" Ami asked in shock embarrassment. Still holding onto her chin, Kain pulled his face away and he leaned down to look into the human's eyes.

"I asked you to call me Akatsuki, Ami." The boy whispered before leaning back up and suddenly pushed the seventeen year told human girl to her bed, pinning her under him.

**Lemon**

Ami looked up at Kain in shock while he pinned her to the bed by her arms. His face had the normal laid back look it always had -when he was calm or not annoyed at Aido at least- yet this time his eye were hard with seriousness.

"Akatsuki-San, what are doing?" Ami asked as she stared up into his eyes. Kain kept his laid back serious look on his face as he bent his head down.

"Don't be scared, Ami. I can smell it on you; you want this." The vampire whispered and licked the human girl's earlobe. Ami shivered and Kain smireld when he felt it.

Ami couldn't help but utter a small whimper when the tall vampire began kissing down her face to her neck. The vampire seemed to know where all her soft, sensitive spots were since that's where he sucked harder.

"Akatsuki-Sempai." Ami whimpered and Kain raised his head with a small smirk.

"Good, you got my name right this time, Ami. Though there is no real need for the Sempai. Now relax. I promise I will not harm you." Kain promised the human as he pushed her a little more up the bed so he could fit on to properly as well.

"O…Okay." The girl agreed. Indeed she believed the red headed vampire wouldn't hurt her. He had to be the gentlest vampire here besides Takuma Ichijo.

Smiling, Kain leaned down again to kiss the girl's neck while one of his hands slowly pushed their way into Ami's nightdress, aiming for the girl's underwear. Ami was took busy groaning to the feeling of Kain's kissing to notice the hand, that was until the hand touched her stomach.

"A… Akatsuki?" She asked, stuttering in nervousness. Kain stopped his hand right on Ami's chest as he looked into her cat shaped eyes through the glasses she wore.

"Don't panic, Ami. I promised not to hurt you, remember?" He asked before using both hands to pull of the human's night gown.

"But, I never did this before." She added quickly in slight embarrassment. Akatsuki Kain looked into her eyes deeply.

"Do you want me to stop then? I won't force you to do this." Kain said and Ami bit her lip a bit as she thought about it with a deep blush.

It seemed to be enough of a no answer for Kain, since he smirked at the face the girl made before moving his way to Ami's bra. Lucky for him it was a bra that clipped on in the front, with made it much easier to get off, exposing her dank skinned boobs.

"Your breasts look nice and soft, Ami. I wonder if they taste good." Kain observed, grinning at Ami's slight embarrassment before her embarrassment turned into a small grin.

"Why don't you take a taste of one of them, then?" the human asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Kain blinked once before smiling.

Without responding to Ami's request, the vampire lowered his heads and began sucking on the left breast nipple. He's hold it in his front teeth to pull on the boob a few times. Ami groaned lowly and he hips twitched upwards, casing the vampire to smirk against her breast.

"Are you already starting to get wet, Ami? Should I cheek for you?" the vampire asked one he removed his face from the girl's tit. Once again blushing, yet not as hard as before, Ami nodded her head.

"If you really want to, go ahead and check. I trust you, Akatsuki." Ami insured with a smile, which got the red headed vampire to smile happily. It was really heart warming for a vampire, a creature thought as a demon that only thought of blood, to be told by a human that he was trusted.

Akatsuki Kain slowly slide his hand into Ami's underwear, noticing how wet they were getting. The vampire couldn't help but smirk slightly when his finger got soaked by just rubbing it across Ami's pussy. The human herself groaned and her hips jerked upwards.

"You are really wet, Ami. You seem impaction as well. Should I take off my pants?" Kain asked, causing Ami to blush at the thought.

It was strange to hear a vampire Ami had always found calm and laid back talking like this. Yet some part of her really liked it as she started to fall into some kind of daze. It didn't seem like a bad thing or anything; Ami did trust him after all and if she were to had sex, it'd be with him. Ami found herself nodding to Kain's question and the vampire smirked.

"Alright. Prepare yourself then, Ami." The boy warned, sitting up as he undid his pants, throwing them to the side which only left him in his boxers and shirt.

Without saying anything, Kain unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to where his pants were. That left both vampire and human wearing nothing but their underwear. While Ami's eyes caught sight of a growing lump in Kain's boxers, the boy himself bent down to slowly pull off the girl's panties. The vampire stared at the girl's naked body until he caught sight of the girl pout blushing.

"Hey, no fair. I'm the only naked one now." Ami said as she crossed her bare arms over her bare chest. Kain smirked in a slightly humorous way.

"I thought you were nervous about this being your first time and now you speak like this." Kain said with a soft laugh. Ami blushed softly in slight embarrassment.

"I am still nervous but, like I said before, I trust you, Akatsuki." Ami said in a soft tone. Feeling a wave of bravery, the girl leaned up and kissed the vampire full on the lips.

This caught Kain off guard for a moment before he started to kiss back. As the two were kissing, Kain used one hand to stroke Ami's face and the other one was used to pull off his boxers. Both human and vampire were completely naked and Kain's _finger_ was sticking out, reading to push in.

"Prepare yourself, Ami." Kain whispered, lowering himself lower onto the human's body.

Ami felt him poke her and she grunted a groan. He didn't even push it in yet yet she was already starting to feel good. Suddenly and without warning, Kain bit into Ami's neck and pushed his penis in at the same time, causing Ami to gasp in shocked pain. She could feel the vampire sucking at her neck while he moved his lips slowly so he would cause as less pain as possible.

"A... Akatsuki." Ami stuttered the vampire's name as the pain was starting to get replaced by pleasure. The vampire took his lips off the girl's neck, licking the wounds until they healed. He then started to get a little faster with his pumping. giving Ami even more pleasure.

"Ami, move with me." Kain groaned deeply as he began laying kisses from the human's neck to her chest. Ami, who returned the vampire's groan, followed his orders and moved her hips with him; causing the both of them even more pleasure.

After a small while of groaning and hips moving faster, Ami shouted out, her come leaking out of her, squeezing past Kain's member. Kain gave a smilira shout and his sperm shot up into Ami's body. The human groaned once again since it was a weird feeling; it tingled as the little white things swam up her to find the egg.

The tall red headed vampire slid off Ami's body so he could lay beside her. His body was sweaty, hot and he was gasping for air. Ami was also gasping for breath, never thinking sex would take this much energy out of you. Maybe that's my most people have sex at night in a bed then.

"Akatsuki, can you tell me out of every one you choice me to……" Here Ami trailed off with a slight blush.

"To carry my child? Simple, this was another branch for human vampire peace. If a child is born to both vampire and human nether side will have to worry. You are the only human girl I can trust with my child." Kain answered before kissing Ami on the lips. After a moment of dizziness, Ami kissed back before both she and Kain feel asleep.

~Later~

Seiren entered the room quietly, not so surprised to see Akatsuki Kain in her foster sister's bed. It's exactly how she planed. A small privet smirk light Seiren's face as she left the room to use a spare, letting the two others rest in peace.

* * *

sorry if you think I made Ami a little perverted

Hey, will someone make me a Rido Kuran one shot? I can give you the info you'll need


	28. one shot for SakuraYamiKinkouchi

**SakuraYamiKinkouchi one shot**

* * *

Sakura Kinkouchi, or now as Sakura Kuran as her father wanted it, laid across a couch in her father's house. It had only been three days since Rido Kuran had possessed a level-C to kidnap her and bring her home to him. When Rido had gotten home with his daughter he had reawakened her pureblood powers.

Before that three days ago, Sakura had been a human. Much like Yuki Kuran, Sakura also had her powers locked up so she'd appear human. She was then sent to live with Kaien Cross along with Yuki and Zero.

Over the years Sakura had been a human she had become a hunter, training with Zero. With that time spent with the Kiryu boy he became one of your best friends and your feelings even developed to deep feelings.

While Sakura had gone to Cross Academy she had to become a prefect which she found annoying because of the fan girls yet it also meant she got to spend time with her friends in the Night Class and the two other prefects. Sakura had also gotten deep feelings for the powerful pureblood Kaname Kuran; not knowing that her was her cousin.

While Sakura had been human her attitude had also been different than it was now that she was a vampire again. Sakura, as a human, had always be the cheerful and bubbly type who liked to tease. She would only get mean, or scary, with the Day Class fan girl.

Now that that Sakura was turned back into a vampire she was tired and lazy a lot of the time. She could be sarcastic and a bit sadistic and very blunt. She could hurt people's feelings without really noticing much but could kind of sense it. She was this way now because of the forgotten memories she gotten back thanks to Rido awakening her as a vampire.

Speaking of Rido, when he first came to Cross Academy in that vampire's body, Sakura could sensed something and she both feared and hated him. Yet it wasn't enough fear to keep her from speaking her mind to him. When Rido moved to his own body -he brought it with him to the school- he had trapped Sakura in his room and bit her, giving both memory and powers back. After that her thoughts about him changed. She didn't fear or hate him but she nether liked him ether; he was just her father.

After a couple of minutes of just laying on the couch, Rido stepped into the room his daughter was in and looked at her in boredom. He leaned against the wall beside the couch, crossing his arms as he suddenly smirked.

"I've heard news from my servants that Kaname and that stupid soon to be E will be coming to _rescue_ you." he informed his daughter with a smirk. Sakura looked up at her father with a dulled look.

"Kaname and Zero? Why would they even bother? I'm happy where I am." Sakura mumbled lazily before looking back away. 'Besides, if they come here, father will kill them. Kaname may live but Zero.... Zero is a hunter but probably wont stand a chance.' She added in thought, glad that Rido couldn't read mind. She didn't want him to know that she still had feelings for those two boy.

Love was an emotion that was hard to get rid of so, even if she felt little about the friends she had, love was a lot stronger and could control her heart if she allowed it to. It even made the love feel strong to know that they knew she was Rido's daughter but they still cared about her enough to try to take her back. Rido suddenly laughed harshly.

"They want to take you back to that stupid Cross school." he laughed bitterly, finishing with a small snarl as he thought about it. Sakura sighed and sat up before standing up.

"Don't worry, father. I have no plans on leaving you too soon. I'm not ready to go back just yet." She patted his shoulder twice before leaving the room and walk through the hallway. Sakura really didn't want to go back to Cross Academy but not for the reason she was happy here.

Sakura was worried that the people at Cross Academy wouldn't like her anymore. She _was _the daughter of the two most hated purebloods in the vampire world after all. She felt that if they were hated why would she be? Both father and mother murdered many people in the past so there was nothing to stop people from thinking the same thing about here.

That was why Sakura was confused why both Kaname and Zero were teaming up to come get her. They knew who she was and Sakura was sure Zero would hate her since she was the daughter of the woman that ruined his life.

A cold breeze blew on Sakura's face and she noticed that she had walked outside without noticing it. She sighed and rested her body against the wall of the house, looking up at the thin clouds that covered the starry sky. The bangs of her waist long blond hair whipped against her forehead as she gazed upwards.

"I'm better off here. That way no one will get hurt and disappointed." She whispered as she gazed at the clouds. A sudden snap of a twig caused the girl to jerk her head to the left and she was surprised by what she say.

"You really can't believe we'd ever stop caring about you did you, Sakura? Even if you are the daughter of Rido you are still family." Kaname smiled kindly at the girl, only a few steps away from her.

"For once I agree with Kuran, Sakura. I don't care if you're a pureblood, daughter of Shizuka. You were nothing like her." A voice came from her right and Sakura turned to see it was Zero.

"Zero... Kaname." Sakura whispered their names as she looked between them. Both on ether side meant they would box her in with nowhere to go.

"Go away, you two, I'm happy where I am. Besides if father sees you he well kill you." Sakura warned the two boys, trying to get them to leave. Both boys smirked instead.

"He doesn't scare me. I have my gun on me so he wont be able to touch me." Zero smirked and showed his gun as if to prove it.

"Sakura, no one is mad at you. You need to come back with us. Rido will only turn you evil." Kaname warned as he took a step forewords. Sakura narrowed her blue eyes and hissed, baring her fangs.

"You're lying! You can't still care about me when you now know who I am. Now leave this place before I make you." The girl threatened stubbornly. The two boys sighed and glanced at each other.

Kaname gave Zero and slight nod which made him look sad. Zero took his gun out again and aimed it towards Sakura. The newly awakened pureblood widened her blue eyes before they glared again.

"See? You're here just to kill me!" She screamed and a few tears actually escaped her eyes. Zero looked sadder and moved his gun to her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." He whispered before shooting her shoulder. The pain caught Sakura off guard and she stumbled foreword before falling to on her knees. Or she would have if Kaname didn't catch her.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but I can't let you remember. You're past was better left forgotten." Kaname whispered before putting a hand on her head and erasing the memories of Sakura's past of a pureblood child and Rido's kidnapping.

**~Skip in time~**

It had been a few months and Sakura smiled proudly as she walked to Night Class with the rest of the vampire. She was very glad she no longer had to deal with the screaming girls. She didn't remember when she was turned into a vampire but Kaname had explained that she was a pureblood turned human to give her a better life.

She still questioned about her forgotten past and parents but, like always, no one told her anything. It was disappointing but at least she knew she was a pureblood vampire. There were only a few left in the world so maybe Sakura would find out her parents some day.

Sakura turned her head and waved at the two prefects. She felt a little guilty about leaving them to work alone but as a pureblood vampire she had to be in the Night Class with the others. The only bad this about the Night Class, besides not being able to see the prefects or Yori, was Ruka, the vampire Sakura always hated.

Sakura caught Zero glancing at her and she smiled at him, waving. He flashed a light smile back and waved back. A light pink blush light up her face and she looked away. Now that she knew she was a pureblood, all Zero could be was a close friend. Yet, Kaname was also a pureblood so with him it was very possible.


	29. Lemon for Crazy Snake Jaden

**Lemon for Crazy Snake - Jaden**

* * *

Jaden Bayou sat at a table in the library as she worked on her homework. She couldn't focus on it during class because of all them wouldn't shut up about the upcoming dance and Jaden also couldn't study in her room since the people next door were loud.

Jaden could hear tones of screaming coming from outside suddenly, which only meant one thing. It was time for the Night Class to go to their classes. While Jaden didn't like the fans and wasn't one herself, she couldn't stop herself from crushing on Hanabusa Aido.

Actually, truth be told, she and Aido were dating so Jaden knew the truth about the Night Class. She had found out the night he had bitten her a night where she was outside after dark. Somehow Jaden avoided getting her memory erased and she and Aido became friends.

"Why do they have to be so loud?" Jaden whispered, rubbing her forehead before moving her white hair out of the way so she could stick earplugs in her ears to block out the noise. She smiled to herself now that it was better before getting back to work.

After a while of working, Jaden took out the earplugs, noticing the screaming had stopped and she could hear the thuds of the Night Class walking to their class.

"Aw man, I was so post to be back at my room already. I'm going to get into so much trouble." Jaden shouted, grabbing her things as she stood up quickly.

It was a little too quick since Jaden forgot about moving the chair back and her feet got caught the chair legs. All Jaden's things went flying from her arms and she fell onto her stomach with a girlish shriek.

"Ow. Aw man." Jaden whined, slowling pulling herself up in knowing her scream was probably heard by the Night Class vampires.

"Jaden?" a voice called out as someone entered the room, as if just to prove her right. Groaning in the slight soreness, Jaden lifted her body to see a smirking Aido looking down at her.

"I thought it was you that screamed. Forgot about the chair legs again?" he teased childishly as he held down a hand to help her up. Blushing in slight embarrassment, Jaden took the offered hand and let herself be pulled up.

"Thank you, Aido-Sempai and I guess I did." Jaden answered with a silly giggle. Aido smirked childishly as he glanced down at her knee.

"You seemed to have gotten a cut on your knee; you're bleeding." The vampire pointed out the thin scrap that started to slowly bleed. Jaden looked down at the cute and blushed when Aido bent down, gripping her leg and gently lifted it up.

"Sempai, should you really do this here?" Jaden asked with small blush covering her face. Aido smirked, glancing up as his eyes turned red.

"If I don't, the others will smell it." the boy pointed out before lowering his head, licking the blood that came from the cut. He kept licking until the bleeding stopped.

"Thank you, Sempai." The human girl thanked with a sweet smiled. Aido released her leg so she could stand properly as he gave her puppy eyes.

"Jaden, stop calling me Sempai. We both now we are close enough for first name basics." The vampire grinned as he reminded her of that night they spent together only two weeks ago. Jaden blushed red when she remembered that night.

"Aido-Sem...." Jaden stared but stopped once Aido gave her a look so she started again. "Hanabusa, that's embarrassing." Jaden blushed as the vampire chuckled, taking her hand in his.

"Aw, don't speak that way, Jaden; I thought you had fun that night." Aido whispered in her ear and gave the lobe a quick flick with his tongue. The girl felt a cold shiver go down her spine and her face turned a deeper red.

This didn't go unnoticed by the vampire and he smirked while looking at her face. Without saying anything, Aido picked Jaden up bridle style, leaving the human's things on the ground as he started to leave the room.

"Ai.... Hanabusa, where are you taking me? My stuff is still in the library." Jaden asked, surprised by the vampire's sudden actions. The vampire smirked at her and by the looks of the smirk, Jaden Bayou knew he was up to no good; he was planning something.

"Your stuff will be fine. It has your name on it so it will be returned to your room. Now, I want to skip classes tonight and have a little fun. As long as I'm in my dorm room I can't get in much troubled." I grinned and licked his lips hungrily. Yet Jaden knew it wasn't blood he was hungry for.

"You want to...." Jaden trailed off and her face turned so red it was almost purple. Aido chuckled as he lowered his face to her's to nuzzle it.

"Stop with the blushing already; it's making me hungry." The vampire teased with another lick of his lips, this time in blood lust hunger. Jaden fought off her new blush, shaking her head fast to try to help her out.

Aido laughed and her silliness, tightening his grip on her as he carried her into the Moon Dorms, having opened the doors by kicking on them. Aido carried Jaden up the stairs, smelling the blood that rose to the human's cheeks. It just seemed to excite him more than he already was and he knew it'd only take a short while to get Jaden excited as well, if she wasn't already like that.

The vampire kicked open his bedroom door, walking in and placing Jaden on the bed. While she sat herself up, Aido walked back to the door, sticking a note on it before closing and locking the door.

"There, now Akatsuki can't come in and bug us." He announced, turning back around and grinning at the girl on his bed.

Her long white hair, with brown eyes, looked nice with her slim body. Aido couldn't help himself if he craved not only the blood behind it but the body itself. The girl gulped slightly as the vampire came closer yet she knew she had nothing to be nervous about. This wouldn't be her first time. Aido lightly put his hand onto her chest, below her breasts, and pushed Jaden until she was laying on her back.

"Just like last time, Jaden, relax and let me do most of the work." Aido leaned onto her body so he could whisper in the girl's ear. Jaden blushed once more as another shiver went down her spine.

**~Lemon~**

Jaden could feel her body shivering in excitement while Aido leaned over her body, slowing licking up her neck. Aido snickered on her skin as he nibbled her neck with the front of teeth so he wouldn't draw blood. This got Jaden to groan deeply and he face started to get hot.

"Oh my, that was faster than I thought it would be." the vampire teased the human girl, leaning upwards a little so he could look her in the face. Jaden blushed softly and pouted childishly.

"That's your fault; not mine." She whined silly like. Aido chuckled and sat on his knees on, which were on ether since of her body.

"Have I ever told you were are a cute little human?" Aido asked even though he already knew the answer. He started to unbutton his uniform shirt as Jaden smiled.

"Have I ever told you I'm only a year younger than you and the same height as you so you can't call me little?" Jaden asked back, knowing the boy already knew the answer. Aido laughed while taking off his uniform vest and and shirt so that he'd now be shirtless.

"You are still little to me, Jaden dear." The vampire giggled boyishly, leaning on her to lick and suck on her ear lobs while his hands slide into her shirt and under bra to grip her breasts. Jade gasped but bit back her groan, so it became a whimper instead.

Aido chuckled against the skin and rubbed his hands against the human's breasts while he continued to lick her ear. While that happened the boy grinds his hips against hers, trying to make her hotter and ready.

"Hanabusa, please, that is driving me crazy." Jaden huffed while feeling her body getting hot. The vampire leaned back up, smirking slyly while suddenly getting off her.

Hanabusa Aido, shirtless, walked to the corner of his part of the room. He opened a drawer and pulled out an uniform Jaden knew all to well. It was her pink and black tight school girl nighty, which went as low as he thigh. Aido had kept it from him for when he felt like role playing.

"Lets do a little role play." He smirked and threw the nighty to Jaden. Jaden grabbed it and looked at it before Aido.

"Are you going to watch me change?" the girl asked with a tilted head. Aido smiled and chuckled while he looked at the human on his bed.

"I have seen your body before so don't worry about anything. I won't jump you until you got the night gown on." Aido added the last sentence with a soft snicker. Jaden blushed but nodded her head slowly, smiling as she suddenly started to undress herself.

As Aido watched the human girl, who was now shirtless and working on her skirt, he could already feel himself pulsing. He really wanted her now and needed her to hurry up. He could feel _it_ already starting to get hard.

"Jaden, hurry or I'll have to dress you myself." Aido smirked and put himself back on the bed, slowly crawling to the girl to let her know he was serious. A soft smile light the human's face as she thought that would actually be nice; if he would dress her for her.

As if Aido had read the girl's mind, he pushed Jaden to the bed and pulled her skirt off for her. He stared at the already wet panties and he felt himself throb even more. _It _had already risen and was poking out against his white pants.

He didn't think he could actually role play tonight; he wanted her too badly to get her to redress. He's save role playing for a night where he snuck into her room at night and was already wearing her night gown.

Jaden noticed the bulk in the boy's pants and blushed as she gasped slightly. She could feel herself getting hot and she craved to have him in her for what would be the second time. She gasped louder when he boy leaned his body on hers so he could lick her chest, the place between her boobs.

Since his stomach was on hers, that made his legs on hers. So the bulk from the vampire's pants poke at Jaden's womanhood area. She groaned and her hips twitched upwards, feeling her insides throb, begging to have the thick finger inside of her.

"Hanabusa, you are a mean vampire. Take off your pants." Jaden whined and smiled as she moved her hands to the pants to start to yank them back without waiting. Aido lifted his head from his licking and he chuckled, which showed off his fangs.

"Well, aren't you impatient. OK, I'll do as you wish, sweet human." Aido teased as he once again pulled off his pants. All that remind now was blue boxers

Aido smiled and he leaned back down, this time the boy's hands going lower. His right hand rubbed Jaden's left thigh while his left hand pulled off her underwear. Under the underwear was reveled to be a wet pussy with silver pubic hair surrounding it.

"You look really wet, Jaden. I can smell how excited you are." The vampire teased and licked his lips as he noticed her throb down there thanks to his vampire eyes. Jaden moaned childlike, pouting childishly which looked silly on her.

"Hanabusa, that's not fair. I'm completely naked and you still have you boxers. I think you should take them off now." Jaden's pout turned into a sweet, excited smile and she craved him to hurry up. Aido laughed.

"Ge, for some one that was embarrassed about this, you sure want to do this." The boy said with humor in his tone. Jaden smiled but another light blush covered her cheeks while her hands moved his boxers. He'd take them off if he wouldn't.

Aido laughed again but sat up straight to let the girl do as she pleased. As Jaden pulled the boxers down, _it_ popped out. Already hard, hot and ready to enter at anytime. Jaden smirked at Aido and thought she would tease him a little since he had been teasing her.

The human girl grabbed the dick lightly in his hands and began to rub slowly. Aido tilted his head back and groaned lowly, his body shaking as he tried to keep his sperm inside. He wouldn't release it until he was inside her.

"Jaden, unless you want a sperm bath, stop." The boy grumbled as he attempted to keep in another groan. Jaden pouted but smiled again as she let go, laying on her back as she readied for him.

"Whenever you feel ready, Hanabusa." Jaden smiled up at the vampire. Her hands were gripping at the small pain that she thought would come as he'd push his way in.

Aido smiled down at the girl and nodded his head. He climbed on top of her and allowed his manhood to poke at her womanhood. This time he as going to tease her for a little, just rubbing his dick on her womanhood, causing the human girl to moan and get ever wetter than she already had been.

After a little of that, Aido snickered and slowly pushed himself in her. Both human and vampire groaned at the feelings they received and unlike what Jaden though it was more pleasure than pain this time.

In no time at all, both human and vampire were moving their hips against each other. Both of them were panting and gasping for air when they picked up the speed. Jaden groaned loudly and in delight as Aido pushed himself deeper inside of her, hitting her spot at every thrust. Aido himself groaned by how good it felt when Jaden's womanhood tightened and loosened on his manhood now and than.

It had been almost an hour when the both of them released their insides. Aido's sperm swam up Jaden's body and Jaden's come soaked Aido's manhood. With a last groan, Aido push himself off Jaden to lay before her. They both shared a smile as both their eyes started to drop. Since Aido was a vampire, he had a little left over strength to at least pull the two of them under the covers so they could sleep more comforting together.


	30. Yaoi for Hanamaru

**Yaoi for Hanamaru**

* * *

It was a Friday night and Zero Kiryu was lazily tending to the demon horse, White Lilly. Hunting had been slow for a couple weeks now so the x-hunter had nothing better to do but brush the horse.

"Kiryu-Kun!" A irritatingly cheerful voice called his name. Zero turned his head to call at the chairman who was standing in the doorway for the stable.

"What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" Zero demanded in an annoyed glare. The man smiled nervously but waved his hand as his face turned into a pout, waving his hand.

"Don't me so mean, Kiryu-Kun. I just came to tell you that an assignment came up." Kaien Cross confirmed and Zero perked up a little bit. Finally a chance to get into action after so long.

"What is the assignment?" The x-human asked and placed the brush he used on Lily gently down on the stool. Kaien smiled, glad that the boy was now listening to him.

"There is a rumor that the mansion on 3rd street is being haunted by some troublesome ghosts. I want you and Kaname to team up to investigate the area and deal with it." The man said in his rare calm and serious tone. His facials instantly turned nervous when Zero looked pissed.

"Why on earth do I have to go on a assignment with that bloodsucker." Zero nearly shouted but kept his voice as quiet as he could. Needless to say that didn't mean it made his voice less scary.

Kaname-Kun's powers will be useful here. Besides, you hunted ghost together before." the older man stuttered, clearly frightened of the younger man. Zero's hand turned into a fist.

"I thought I was finally going to have a mission on my own." He growled low in the back of his throat. Kaien took a couple steeps back for safety purposes.

"I'm sorry, Kiryu-Kun. Kaname-Kun is already waiting for you at the gates." Kaien said as quickly as he could before hightailing it out of there. It was a smart thing to do since Zero was ready to punch someone or anything to revile himself of his anger.

To be honest, Zero had nothing really bad against the pureblood Kaname Kuran. In fact the x-human actually really liked the older vampire. It was just Zero still had that whole grudge thing and plus the male pureblood's ego could be annoying.

So, finishing up with the horses, Zero left to go get his Silver Mist gun, which was able to work against ghosts, and left to meet up with his so called partner.

"You're late, Zero." Kaname said rather calmly as he leaned against the wall beside the open gates. Zero shot the higher classed vampire a glare a glare.

"I thought I told you not to call me by my first name, Kuran; we aren't even friends." Zero forced himself to sound more harsh then usual. Zero didn't want to give the vampire any hint what so ever that he actually kind of liked the pureblood; so he even hid it from his voice.

Kaname rolled his eyes and leaned away from the wall. The older man had a small smirk on his face as he looked at the Level-D vampire. As a pureblood vampire, he secretly used his powers on the younger man and found out he didn't hate vampire as much as the boy claimed he did. The pureblood was happy since he actually liked the younger man than he let on. Though _as _a pureblood he couldn't let the others know; at least not right away.

"Well, shell we go? We shouldn't keep those ghost waiting should we?" Kaname asked and shook off Zero's first name comment. As a pureblood he'll do as he pleases.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with." The x-human grumbled and walked for the limo that was waiting for them; by Kaname's orders.

Both vampires got into the limo, sitting of different sides of each other. The two men only had to wait ten long minutes before the limo pulled up to creepy looking old mansion.

"We're here, Zero." Kaname smirked thinly as he watched invisible steam come from Zero's ears. Boy, that boy really didn't like Kaname calling him by his first name.

'Shut up, Kuran. Lets get this over with." Zero got out of the car and took his Silver Mist gone out for the ready. Kaname only chuckled as he stepped out his own side door before joining Zero in front of the haunted house.

Both vampires could feel a cold shiver go down their backs. Without even in the mansion both of them could understand why so many people had complained about this place. Both Zero and Kaname couldn't imagine what it'd be like inside if they were already starting to get creeped out from the outside.

"Lets get this over with." Zero repeated for the third time that night. Without waiting for the pureblood, Zero walked on ahead to the friend entrance; which caused Kaname to roll his eyes and follow after the younger vampire.

When both men got into the house the split up to cover more space. Yet they at least agreed on taking walky talkies to in form the other if they found a ghost.

Zero went to the West end while Kaname went to East end of the building. Both men felt the aura get worse than from what it was outside and Kaname was ashamed to even think that it scared a grate pureblood vampire like himself.

It only took Zero ten minutes to find the first ghost but he hesitated by what he saw. The ghost was nothing but a little girl, about ten years old. The little dead girl stared at Zero in such a intense sad way that it made his own heart melt with sadness.

"Help me." The girl whispered before look facial looks changed. Her eyes turned into a wild and dangerous glare and her long, pale brown hair whipped around viciously as if a wind was whipping at it.

Zero cried out surprising as the girl suddenly jumped towards the young x-human. Zero ended up stumbling backwards and falling on his back in the surprise. He took out his gun as the girl ghost screamed wildly, jumping at the boy again to try to possess him. Zero pointed his gun to the little girl but hesitated in shooting her.

"Zero, you idiot!" Kaname shouted as he appeared beside the younger boy. Zero took his attention off of Kaname when the pureblood took his gun and shot at the girl himself.

The ghost girl stumbled backwards, holding on to her stomach. She looked at the two men with a smile on her face. Her lips mouthed thank you before she disappeared forever.

"Um... thanks... Kuran." Zero hesitated to say while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Kaname rolled his eyes before grabbing the younger man's arm and pulling him up.

"Be more careful, you idiot. Younger ghosts have a harder time to control themselves and love to cause trouble." The older vampire snapped before sighing softly. "Yet, they always seem to want the ever lasting peace more than the rest of us do." he rubbed the back of his neck and Zero stared at the pureblood in shock.

The Kuran vampire was not acting in the calm way he normally did. He sounded harsher than his normal teasing. Plus, when talking about the girl ghost, the pureblood said we instead of them. Zero went to take out his Silver Mist gone but quickly realized Kaname still had it when he noticed it gone.

"You are not Kaname Kuran, annoying pureblood partner of mine. Who the hell are you?" Zero demanded as he slowly stepped back. Without his gun he was powerless against the possessed pureblood vampire. Said pureblood grinned.

"Oops, I guess I shouldn't have said anything until I tapped into this fellows personality, hmm?" The possessed man chuckled darkly. Zero glared at the man that was inside Kaname's body in hatred.

"You son of a bitch, get out of Kaname's body!" Zero shouted but the possessed vampire only grinned.

"Kaname? do to this vampire's memory, you've always called him Kuran. don't worry though, this fellow right here," here he paused to pat the stomach, "is fine. In fact, he can hear and see like he always can. He just can't move on his own." The ghost possessing Kaname grinned and Zero looked even more pissed off and maybe a little bit embarrassed.

"You bastard!" Zero screamed again but it only got the possessed vampire to laugh, followed by a laugh from behind the x-human.

Zero looked behind him to see a grinning ghost man. The hunter boy opened his mouth to cry out but that was when the ghost jumped out at him. The ghost jumped into Zero's opened mouth, sliding down his throat until the ghost was fully in Zero's body.

"This is awesome. After 150 years I can feel again the ghost inside Zero grinned as he made the boy touch his own arm. The ghost inside Kaname grinned back and walked forwards.

**~~Yaoi~~**

"Yes, it was really nice isn't it? Touching yourself isn't the only thing you can do now." He gave his partner a sexy wink. The other man chuckled.

"it was brilliant to use those children as decoys. These idiot hunters never saw us coming." The man in Zero chuckled as he wrapped his arms around the other's neck, returning the grin. Kaname nodded his head and leaned his face close.

"Yes it was. You know, according to this man's memory, he rather likes this man." He whispered in Zero's ear, licking his ear lob. The ghost inside Zero groaned deeply, before chuckling.

"Yeah, this boy's memory says the same. So I guess they wouldn't mind if we messed around a little." The man inside Zero laughed and mimicked his partner's actions. The man inside Kaname groaned and leaned down to lick his partner's neck with a chuckle.

"No, I guess you are right. So lets not waist anytime. As vampires they may actually be able to force us out. Let's get to it." Kaname agreed and pushed the younger, possessed man to the ground. Zero grunted but wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him to him and kissed him deeply.

The other man was more than happy to kiss back, slipping in his tongue while his hands went up Zero's shirt, touching the skin of his chest. In the back or their minds, the real Kaname and Zero were blushing deeply, feeling everything that was happening to them. They couldn't stop it but a part of them didn't want it to stop anyways.

The possessed men started to get rougher with each other, already having yanked the shirts off each other. There they kissed hard and long, rubbing their chests together while moaning. The real vampires were shocked by this, knowing where it would be leaving to. Zero started to fight back for control as soon as he felt himself start to rub Kaname's staff.

"C... crap... he...'s fight... ing me." The ghost inside Zero stammered as he struggled not to let go. The other man's body began to shake.

"Him t...to. Crap, fi...ish this bef.. ore they pu.. sh us out." He also stammered and the man inside Zero nodded, kissing the other man hard as he trusted harder on the older man's staff.

Their mouths suddenly parted and white mist escaped and zoomed down the halls together. Both back to normal, so to speak, the two vampires looked at each other in embarrassment. After a moment of forgetting, Zero pulled his seemingly wet and sticky hand away from Kaname's prick and out of the pants. Both men stood up and stared at each other for a moment.

"We never speak of this to anyone. Agreed?" Kaname asked the younger vampire and secretly gazed at his chest. Zero nodded, clearly still really embarrassed.

"Agreed. Lets leave and let another group come; I don't want to risk getting possessed again." Zero claimed as he bent down to get his shirt. Kaname nodded as he caught the shirt that Zero tossed him.

"Indeed." The pureblood agreed and walked over to the dropped Silver Mist gun. He walked back over to Zero and returned it to him.

"Hmm, thanks." The x-hunter grumbled slightly, putting the gun back in it's holder. Kaname gave a slight nod before they both and turned to return to the limo that would be waiting for them.

_'Next time, I think I'll do that without the help of a ghost' _Both vampires thought to themselves as they enjoyed the ride home.

* * *

Sorry for the really late post but I've gotten into Naruto and been making stories in I Love Creep Things. If you like Naruto Akatsuki stories please read Kitten Curse. It's about Hidan pissing off a witch so she turns them into kittens and sends them to our world.


	31. Will be replaced later on

Look, stop sending requests. I have too many in wait list and I have even forgotten a whole lot. I am busy with my other stories right now but will try to manage post a one shot now and then. But if you review for a request it is a good chance I'll ignore it or deleted it if it is a offline reply. While waiting for one shots, read my other stories please


	32. Chapter 32

Hey, here is my new deal. I'll make you a one shot but you have to make me one in return. I got too many in my in box in waiting and I can't even remember which are done or not anymore. So send me a new request and ask for my info. I have some ideas so you tell me what you think would be more interesting and/or easy to work with

* * *

**1) **My OC will be a witch by secret yet kidnapped by the council so they can try to use my OC as a weapon

**2) **My OC would be the real me -which involves a fake leg- on a school trip to Japan

**3) **My OC would be human but kidnapped by Rido Kuran as a young girl since I remind him of Juri

**4) **My OC will be a ever powerful witch and rare to witches like a pureblood is to vampires. Again the council will kidnap me but to _mix_ my blood with Rido's to make the perfect weapon (This would be a rape thing)

**(5) **My OC is the great grand daught of Rido Kuran but I am human. I look like a human woman Rido feel in love with so he has someone kidnap me.

* * *

If you are an offline user and want to make me a one shot, email it to me at jariehlhotmail(dot)come


	33. One shot for Alexandria Volturi

**One shot for Alexandria Volturi**

* * *

Kayla Valentine was out in the town, hunting a level-e at Kaname's request. Like any other if the noble vampires anyone would be happy to follow the orders of the pureblood prince. Yet Kayla wasn't following orders because Kaname was a pureblood; she was doing it since she was a close friend to him; in fact she was his first friend.

She had Kaname had met when they were both three years old, two years before Kaname and his parents went to visit the Aido family. Kayla liked him immediately, not because he was a pureblood, but because he was a new friend to play with.

"Kayla-Chan, pay attention." a voice said, causing the girl to blush in slight embarrassment while pushing some of her black hair behind her ear. She had been so busy day dreaming about remembering the time she met Kaname that she nearly forgotten about her partner/crush.

Yeah, Kaname had told Takuma Ichijo go as he partner for hunting the level-e. Not only did Kaname pair Kayla with on of her oldest friends but also with her crush. Kayla had met Takuma soon after she had met Kaname and the three of them became close friends together, Takuma and Kayla were the two known noble vampires not to call Kaname with the Sama.

"Sorry, Takuma-San. I think I can sense it near by." Takuma's normally smiling face turned into a frown as he looked to where Kayla was looking, his dirty blond hair framing his handsome face.

"Yes, I can sense it as well. Come on, lets get this over with." Kayla nodded to Takuma and took out two daggers she had strapped to her side.

The two vampires slowly walked to the East side of the town; the abandoned part of the town. There stood the older, falling apart buildings that the level-es had made their home. Kayla and Takuma made their way to a house with the roof caved in.

"This is where the vampire is. Others might come at anytime so be on guard, Kayla-Chan." Takuma warned as he got his sword out and ready.

"I know, Takuma-San. I'll be alright, level-es don't scare me one little bit." Kayla smiled at Takuma as the two of them walked into the house. As soon as they entered, both vampires tensed at the smell of the lower cased vampire.

"Let's split up. It will be faster that way. Once the job is done call out and we will met at the front door." Takuma said as he started to walk to the left side of the house. Kayla nodded and took the right side, keeping her daggers out for a quick attack.

Kayla sniffed up for the once human vampire and followed the scent up the stairs. Surprisingly, despite a few falling in stairs, they were still holding pretty good. Soon Kayla was on the second floor and searching out the rouge vampire needing to be killed.

"Heh, heh, heh. Such a tasty looking little girl. Did you come to join me for diner?" a male asked from behind Kayla. The vampire girl turned around and saw the level-e smirking at her.

It was easy to tell this vampire hadn't been a level-e for very long. He could still talk properly, without struggle or stuttering. His skin didn't have that gray and saggy look to it. Yet he still had the red glowing eyes that all level-e vampires had.

"Like I would really give someone liked you my blood." Kayla narrowed her eyes and armed herself with her weapons. The vampire laughed harshly and came closer to the noble vampire.

"Who said you were going to give when I can just take it for myself?" The vampire laughed evilly, baring his fangs and getting closer to the girl slowly, preparing to get ready to attack.

Acting fast, Kayla quickly lashed out at the level-e vampire, slashing open his throat. Crying out in the pain, the level-e gripped the wound in his neck.

"You damned bitch! You will pay for that! My comrade are on their way." The level-e snarled before his body turned to dust, his clothes flopping on the top of the pile.

That vampire had been right and in only a moment a group of angry looking level-es appeared. Preparing to attack. The vampires attacked all at once, making it hard for Kayla to defend herself. She managed to killed five of the vampires before they over powered her. Kayla screamed as three of the level-es pushed her to her back.

"Kayla-Chan, stay down!" Takuma shouted as he suddenly appeared. The girl did as she was told and a flash of silver past an inch over her nose, killing all the vampires near her.

"Thank you, Takuma-San. There was too many for me." Kayla thanked as she stood up, wiping dead vampire dust off her clothes. Takuma smiled at her and helped clean a spit of dust of her shoulder.

"It was my pleasure, Kayla-Chan. I will always look out for my dear friends." He patted Kayla's shoulder in a friendly way and getting the female vampire to blush a bit.

"Um, well since our job is done, shall we head back to the Moon Dorms? I would actually like some sleep this morning." Kayla suggested with a smiled, getting Takuma to chuckle and nod in agreement.

"Yeah. I feel lucky that we don't have class tonight. We can sleep in if we wish to. That way we can catch up on the missed sleep." the male noble vampire said as he lead the way outside the old house. Kayla nodded as she followed him.

The two noble vampires walked back to the school together, ignoring the humans that looked over at them. Humans, ether in school or out of the school had always stared at vampires like them. It was because of them vampire charm and inhuman beauty.

"I wish they wouldn't stare like that; it's annoying." Kayla complained but also blushed, looking back with her soft brown eyes. The humans probably thought the two of them were some kind of couple since they were walking next to each other.

"At least they aren't acting like the fan girls back at the school. These people are just staring so just ignore them." Takuma said with a calm smile, lightly touching his hand to Kayla's shoulder again. The girl smiled up at the boy and nodded.

"Yeah. Those girls really do annoy me, _much _more than these people staring at us." She agreed and the two of them started to climb the stone steps to the school. The two of them snuck past the Day Class kids that were outside and made their way for the Moon Dorms.

"Well I'll see you a little later, Kayla-Chan. I'm going to get some sleep. See you at night." Takuma waved as he walked to the second floor to where his room was.

"Kayla, did you finish your job?" Kayla was about to walk inside her room when Kaname's voice stopped her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Yes, Kaname. He, and a dozen other level-es are dead." Kayla bowed slightly to show her friend some respect. Kaname smiled at her and touched her shoulder.

"Thank you, Kayla. You can go on to bed now. You did a good job." Kaname thanked and Kayla smiled at the pureblood as he walked on to his own room. Turning back around, Kayla entered the room she shared with Rima; only the female noble wasn't there.

"I wonder where she is." Kayla thought to herself as she walked to her bed, seeing a note on it. Picking it up, Kayla read what it said.

_'Kayla, in case you are wondering where I am, I'm staying with Shiki for the morning. I'll see you later tonight. Love Rima Toya'_

Blushing, yet smirking at the same time at the hidden meaning behind the note, Kayla put the paper back on Rima's bed. Walking to her own bed. She walked over to her own bed and drawer, dressing into her own Pajamas. Just as Kayla was pulling on her shirt, the door to the hallway opened.

"Hey, Kayla-Chan, Shiki wont let me in the room; Rima is there. Can I sleep here?" Takuma asked as he stood in the door way, smiling warmly. The vampire girl blushed lightly but smiled all the same, nodding.

"Of course, Takuma-San. You can use Rima's bed; I know she wont mind." she smiled proudly, pointing to the free bed. Takuma smiled thankfully before walking the rest of the way in to the room; shutting the door behind her.

"Thank you so much." Takuma said before shivering at a thought. "I think I'll have to erase my own memory to forget what happened in there." The male whispered but, being a vampire with good hearing, Kayla blushed deeply.

"Takuma-San, that is too much info." She blushed deeper as the male gave an innocent, apologetic smile.

"Sorry, Kayla-Chan. Do you mind if I sleep without my shirt?" Takuma asked with a cute smile, his eyes shinning. Kayla tried to keep back a deep blush of embarrassment yet she failed and it got Takuma to laugh softly.

"N.. no, I don't mind at all, Takuma-San." Kayla stuttered and turned her head away to hide her embarrassment. Takuma chuckled again as he pulled off his shirt and showed off his abs.

To reduce embarrassing herself from embarrassment, Kayla looked away from the half naked male vampire. She left the vampire in her dorm room as she left into her own bathroom. Closing the door behind her. Undressing herself, Kayla jumped onto a hot shower.

Kayla was so busy washing her hair that she had not noticed that the bathroom door had opened up. The female vampire was humming to herself, eye closed to keep the soap out of them so she also didn't notice the shower curtain slowly opening.

"Kayla-Chan, do you mind if I join you?" a voice whispered and startled the female out of her skin. Kayla screamed as she quickly turned around, exposing her naked body parts to the vampire male.

"Takuma! What are you doing in here?" Kayla asked in shock, not bothering to add the San in his name this time. The male smiled as bits of water splashed onto his bare chest while the girl covered her boobs and lower part with her arms.

"I think it would be nice to shower with you? Can I?" Takuma asked with an innocent smile on his lips. Kayla blushed deeply as she noticed that even his pants were off, only leaving his green boxers on.

"Are you serious about this, Takuma-San?" Kayla asked, nervously pushing her back against the wall of the shower. Takuma nodded as he walked in, still in his boxers.

"Yes, of course I am. Kayla, I know you like me and I do like you back; more than you'll ever know." Takuma suddenly surprised Kayla by suddenly _attacking _her in a hug. The female's face turned into a deep red blush as his bare chest squeezed her boobs.

"Um, well, thank you Takuma-San. I don't think you know how much _I _lover _you_." she said back, allowing herself to hug the boy back. Takuma smiled brightly and started to nuzzled his head in her neck, gently starting to lick it.

_**~Lemon~**_

Kayla groaned deeply as she felt the male vampire lick up her neck slowly. It felt so good, to know the vampire you like was going to drink your blood. Kayla would equal the pleasure by licking Takuma back.

"Takuma-San, I love you, I have always loved you." Kayla finally admitted her feelings, enjoying the feeling of his warm tongue, along with the warm water, running down her neck. Takuma chuckled and started to tease the girl by nibbling on the skin.

"That makes me really happy, Kayla. I love you to, so very much." the male whispered sexily in her ear, licking the lob and making the girl moan. Takuma chuckled again before he moved back to the girl's throat.

Without asking for permission, Takuma pushed his fangs deep into her neck. Kayla moaned deeply and tilted her head back to allow the boy some more drinking space. Takuma moaned in pleasure and drunk deeper but being as gentle as he could.

"Takuma, I want blood too." Kayla whined childishly, her own eyes shinning red. After a small laugh, Takuma pulled away from her neck and bend his back to show off his neck.

As Kayla bit down and drank, Takuma started to play with the girl's boobs; lightly rubbing them and pinching the nipples. Kayla moaned in the pleasure and moved her hands from the male's neck to trail down to the rim of his boxers.

Takuma was shuttering in the pleasure as he started to move one of his hands down to her dripping wet with water and come pussy. Kayla gasped in shock as he felt his finger rub against the entrance of her pussy over and over again.

"Kayla, are you a virgin?" the male asked innocently as Kayla finally let go of his neck. She pulled her head back enough so Takuma could see the blush on it.

"Y... yes I am." she stuttered in embarrassment, turning her head to the side to try to hide her embarrassment. Takuma smiled and gently pushed his finger into the small whole, getting Kayla to gasp loudly.

"Takuma, stop teasing me you meany." Kayla whined childishly as she pulled down the boy's boxers, allowing his hard penis to stand up.

Takuma once again chuckled and took his finger out of Kayla's pussy, only to rub his dick up and down it. Gasping, the female vampire moaned and felt herself twitch. She shifted her feet side to side, nearly slipping on the wet floor but Takuma stopped her by holding onto her.

"Kayla, are you ready? This is going to hurt." Lightly biting her lip, the female vampire nodded her hair, water from the shower running down her face. Offering a kind smile, Takuma poked at the entrance of the girl's pussy and lightly started to push in.

Kayla cried out in shock to the pain but when Takuma stopped in concern she told him to continue. Nodding, Takuma started to push in and out at a slow gentle pace to allow as little pain as possible. The water from the shower, and the wet stuff from Kayla's pussy, made his dick slippery and easier to slip in and out.

Both vampires were moaning and moving their hips against each other's now as they hugged each other. Kayla had her arms around his neck and Takuma had his arms around her waist, bringing her closer with each thrust. Soon things got a little rougher as Takuma started to pump a little harder.

Now that the pain was all gone, Kayla was gasping, huffing and moaning deeply in the pleasure. She began thrusting her hips harder, wanting the male deeper within her. Sensing this, Takuma smiled and fulfilled the girl's wishes; we went deeper into her.

After a while, both of the vampires, dripping wet with the shower water, were holding onto each other tightly. They had finally finished their love making and were smiling up at each other. Neither of them needed words to describe how much they enjoyed their time together.

Turning off the water, Takuma picked Kayla up in his arms and carried her back into the bedroom part of the dorm room. Takuma placed Kayla in the bed before he joined her himself, smiling at her as they both feel asleep.

* * *

Here you go and thank you for the one shot made for me.

If you want a one shot read the chapter before this one


	34. One shot for Backlash Button

**One shot for Backlash Button**

Sixteen year old Rosario Fontain sighed slightly as she gazed at the mirror in her dorm room, brushing her shoulder long black hair. It had been a week since the murder of Shizuka Hio and everyone seemed to finally be calming down about it. In fact some of the vampires in the Night Class seemed to have forgotten as if they didn't care.

Rosario herself had no real opinion of the pureblood princess nor that she didn't care much. As a witch instead of a vampire, she didn't feel or think like them so pureblood vampires didn't effect her that much. She didn't much mind Kaname but she knew she didn't respect him like the other vampires; as a prince or king, but as a friend.

The thing that really got to Rosario was Ichiru Kiryu, Shizuka's body guard and Zero's younger twin brother. She had known the Kiryu's since she was a young child so, in the past years, she had gained a crush on the youngest boy. So when she heard about Shizuka's attack and Ichiru disappearing she knew he had to be alive and it made her happy but disappointed at the same time. He boy had betrayed his family and herself.

Now there was talk that Ichiru had come back to school as a Day Class student but there had to be more of it. Rosario knew Ichiru thought Zero was the reason Shizuka was killed; he didn't know Kaname was the one that did the final blow. She knew Ichiru was looking for revenge but she hopped she could stop all of that.

"Rosa-Chan, it's time to come to class." Rosario smiled at the sound of her nickname and turned in her seat to see Takuma Ichijo smiling at her.

"Thank you, Takuma-Kun." Rosario bowed her head slightly into a half nod. Takuma smiled back, nodding back before turning away from the door and disappearing from the area.

Picking up her notebooks Rosario stood from her seat, looking at herself one more time in the mirror before joining the vampires that were downstairs. Now as a witch Rosario had the option of taking Day Class but her magic could get out of control now and then so, to keep herself, and the humans around her, safe, she was sent to take Night Class with the vampires. The only vampire not downstairs was Senri Shiki, though that was because he hadn't come back from visiting his mother yet **(1). **

"Good afternoon, Rosario." Kaname offered the young witch a kind smile, nodding his head in hello. Rosario smiled shyly back and nodded her head back, moving a strip of hair behind her left ear. She could suddenly feel a cold area and Rosario turned her head to see Ruka glaring at her. It was typical for someone who got easily jealous. Rosario didn't even like Kaname that way, she only liked, and respected, him as a friend.

While she was waiting for Kaname to lead the way with the others, she bit at her bottom lip in thought. Rosario knew she had to talk to Ichiru before his hate over took him completely. She needed him to know that he wasn't alone in the world; both her and even Zero sill loved him more then he would ever know. So, sighing softly, Rosario walked up to Kaname so she would be able to whisper at him without the others hearing her.

"Kaname, there is something I have to do." Rosario whispered lowly so that only the pureblood himself would hear. Kaname raised a curious eyebrow for a moment before he nodded lightly as if he understood.

"Go ahead, Rosario. I will have someone collect your homework for tonight." Rosario smiled, her violet eyes shinning as she thanked the Kuran vampire. So, as the Moon Dorm doors opened, Rosario stayed behind as the vampires followed the pureblood to the main gate where the fan girls were waiting for them.

So, once she was sure that it was safe to leave and all the fan girls were gone, Rosario left the Moon Dorms to wonder around. Now she was no prefect so Rosario knew she would get in trouble if she would be caught, though it was good that she was actually friends with the prefects. She also knew Ichiru didn't become a prefect but would also be outside to spy on Zero.

"Where are you, Ichiru?" Rosario whispered to herself, casting a spell on herself that allowed herself to see in the dark. She had the feeling the boy in question was close by; she could feel his aura around this area.

"Rosario Fontain. Long time no see." Rosario turned around to see the same boy she had been looking for behind her. His smirk would seem normally friendly to any human eyes but Rosario was no ordinary human; she was a witch.

"Ichiru." She whispered his name as a frown played on her face. The boy chuckled as he walked forwards.

"I remember seeing you a few times while I was here with Shizuka-Sama. Why is it that you are in the Moon Dorms?" His question wasn't really one to be answered and Rosario knew it was. She knew that Ichiru already knew.

"Ichiru, you changed." Rosario pointed out the obvious, causing the boy to tsk and frown right back into her face.

"That is what happens when you go unloved and then when the person you love is murdered." Ichiru said bitterly, causing the girl to get angry. Without thinking twice, Rosario reared back her hand and slapped the boy across his face as hard as she could.

"You bastard! How dare you think no one loves you and then use that excuse." The young witch snapped, hurt clearly in her eyes. Ichiru rubbed the new red mark on his face as he was now glaring back at the girl he once called friend.

"Isn't it true? Not even you care about me!" Ichiru said angrily, glaring hatefully into Rosario's eyes. The girl glared back, though her eyes were filled with hurt instead of hate.

"You idiot! I have always cared about you. You were too blind to see that? Damn it, Ichiru!" Rosario shouted, her hands turning into fists. She was tempted to curse him with a spell then and there but she knew she'd regret it and she had to calm herself down.

Ichiru raised his eyebrow, removing his hand from his red hot cheek to take a step closer to the girl. Uncertain what he was going to do, Rosario started to back up, or only managed to steps back back before her back hit a tree.

"Ichiru, what the hell are you doing?" Rosario shouted as she prepared to attack if needed. Instead she was caught off guard as the boy pushed on her shoulders and quickly pushed his lips on hers in a rough kiss.

Rosario gasped and it caused Ichiru to stick his tongue inside her month. Rosario fought a heavier groan from escaping as she started to kiss the boy back, wrapping his arms around his neck as he let go of her shoulders. Though the kiss didn't last every long as Ichiru pulled back with a smirk.

"I guess you do love me, other wise you'd push me back. I suggest you leave now before my brother catches us. We can continue later; I have work to do anyways.." Ichiru said with a soft smirk, turning his back on the girl and walked away. Rosario stayed standing there in shock before she heard someone walking, which caused her to make a quick exit.

* * *

**(1) **I don't know if this is because of the Rido thing, since this is a one shot, but I might if this will turn into a sequel.

I know you didn't say that thing about the Kiryu's but I wanted to use it and I did mean gender, not sex, sorry. But for a sequel to my one shot you are making, I will make a lemon sequel to this

Oh and remember, if you want a one shot you need to make me one in return


	35. Sequel for Ebony Dagger

**Sequel for** **Ebony Dagger**

**(Since she is making my one shot into a three shot I am repaying with this Sequel)  
**

Belladonna sighed to herself as she sat cross legged under a shaded tree in the woods surrounding the school. For the last past week life had nbeen stressful for the young halfbreed. Vampires in the Night Class have been in a bad mood lately and were putting it out on her. Even though her Night Class friends would stick up for her from the others, she know just wanted to avoid them until things calmed down.

The half breed also just found out not too long ago that she was related to Kaname Kuran; that he was her half brother. It shocked her to know she was a Kuran like him, only that she had human blood in her vines. When the other vampires found out about this they were not happy about it at all. They were angry that a vampire like her, a rape baby, was a Kuran like their presous prince Kaname.

"NightShade-Chan, are you alright?" A female voice asked from the half breed's side. Belladonna turned her head and smiled when she saw it was only Yuki, her roommate and friend.

"Some of the Night Class is in a bad mood and putting it on me. I found out Kaname is my half brother and a lot of the vampires don't like the fact I am a rape baby with Kuran DNA." Bella sighed softly, placing her elbow on her leg so she could rest her chin on her first. Yuki frowned and sat on her knees to touch her shoulder, comforting her.

She was surprised to hear that she was related to Kaname, the boy that saved her life and that she loved. Yet Yuki also knew her friend wasn't in the mood to answer questions about it after the day she had. Perhaps Yuki would ask Kaname later on but for now she would just settle for comforting her friend and roommate.

"That wasn't your fault, NightShade-Chan. You shouldn't care what the others think. Your mother loved and kept you, didn't she? You also have Kaname-Sempia as a brother." Yuki said, smiling kindly. Belladonna gave a small smile back as she touched Yuki's hand.

I am not even sure Kaname thinks of me as his sister. We didn't even grow up together; I lived else where while I grew up. I never even met Kaname's father; I think my mother was ashamed of me." Belladonna hung her head and sighed deeply. She lifted her legs and placed her head on top, hugging her knees to her chest.

"NightShade-Chan..." Yuki whispered and surprised the halfbreed with a tight hug around her shoulders.

"Yuki... thank you." Belladonna whispered, a warm smile on her lips as she relaxed into her arms. Yuki smiled and slowly pulled away so she could look into her roommate's face.

"Do you feel better?" She asked, concern for the halfbreed in her voice. Yuki didn't know what it was like to go unloved or feel ashamed of; she had no memory of her real parents and Kaien Cross, Kaname, Zero and Yori all showed her love.

"A lot better. Thank you, Yuki. I should actually get back to the Dorm room. I have homework that I have to do." Bella said as she stood from her spot and dusted the lose grass on her pants. Yuki also stood up as her eyes widened.

"Crap, I forgot about my homework. Headmaster is so post to help me. I will see you later in the Dorm, NightShade-Chan!" Yuki shouted as she ran away instantly, waving her hand wildly. Belladonna chuckled softly as she started to head off to the Sun Dorms.

"Belladonna!" For the second time a voice calling out her name stopped her in her tracks. Though this time it was a male voice and when Belladonna turned around she saw that it was Hanabusa Aido.

"Aido-Kun? What are you doing out here at this time of day?" Belladonna asked in surprise to the blond vampire. Once in a while he would come outside during the day but most of the time it would make him cranky and grumpy.

Though now that she remembered, it was an hour to sunset. Most of the Moon Dorm vampires would be getting up to get ready for classes tonight. Because Belladonna was part vampire her day time and night times could get mixed up. Belladonna had vampire eyes, night vision, it was sometimes hard to tell when it was getting darker until the sun was set.

"Ichijo-San and Kaname-Sama want to see you. Belladonna, please come with me; Kaname-Sama promised no one will even look at you the wrong way." Aido said, smiling softly as he held out his hand. Belladonna looked at him for a moment, deciding to trust him and take his hand.

Hanabusa smiled to himself happily. He had been in love with Belladonna for years now but he knew she would never feel the same for him. Hanabusa knew that Belladonna was in love with Takuma Ichijo. So, he would be happy with whatever he could get with her, even if it was holding hands.

The blond vampire led Belladonna to the Moon Dorms, keeping a tight grip on her hand as if protecting her from something. Belladonna smiled at the vampire boy, as she was glad to have a good friend such as him.

Going into the Moon Dorms the half breed noticed a handful of vampires downstairs. Most of them where the ones that bugged her about being a half breed rape baby, despite turning out to have enough vampire blood to be a noble. Though Hanabusa seemed true to his word about Kaname and not one of those vampires even gave her a mean look.

"Aido-Kun, do you know why Kaname-Sama and Ichijo want to see me?" Belladonna asked her friend, looking up at him with her round green eyes. The male vampire looked down at his first and gave her a innocent looking smile.

"Sorry, Belladonna, but I don't. Neither of them told me why they wanted to see you. They just told me to go and bring you to them." Hanabusa apologized, looking into her green eyes with his blue eyes. Belladonna nodded in understanding and sighed.

"It's alright. I guess I will just have to find out for myself." She smiled while the male lead her up the Moon Dorm stairs and towards Kaname's Dorm room. Hanabusa knocked three times on the door and waited for a reply.

"You can come in Belladonna. Aido you may leave, thank you for bringing her." Kaname's voice said from the other side of a door. It was just like a pureblood to know who was there just by his senses.

"Good luck." Hanabusa whispered, placing a soft, friendly, kiss on her cheek before walking away. The half breed/noble vampire stared after the blue eye'd blond for a momnt, shocked, before she shook the thought of the kiss away and entered the room.

Inside she saw Kaname Kuran lazily sitting on his couch while Takuma was standing by the bookcase a hard cover book in his hand. If Takuma wasn't smiling, Belladonna would have thought she was brought here since she was in trouble.

"I've noticed that some of the others have been giving you a hard time, Bella." Kaname stated calmly as his hand played with a glass filled with tablet water. Takuma himself was putting the book that he was reading away so he could go stand near Kaname.

Belladonna finched at hearing the name Bella. Only he and her mother had ever called her Bella while she was just a little girl. Ever since Juri died no one called her Bella until this day, not even Kaname. So hearing her old nickname brought back some memories of her childhood.

She and Kaname did seem to have a sibling bond while they were children, even if they didn't get to see each other very often. She didn't know if he ever actually loved her thought like a brother should. He seemed more focused on Yuki Cross. Not that she didn't really mind. Kaname Kuran was a respected pureblood and even she would think of him as so, sister or not. She didn't expect special treatment.

It's nothing I can't handle. I live in the Sun Dorms and take Day Classes half the time so I can ignore it." Belladonna said with a small shrug and decided to bring up the fact he called her Bella. This time Takuma frowned and stepped close to her.

"Belladonna, it isn't your fault Juri Kuran was rapped and had you as a daughter. Though only a noble you are a Kuran and Kaname's sister. Don't let the others tell you otherwise." Takuma said with a kind smile on his face, his hands on her shoulders. Belladonna looked up in his face and felt the need to hug him; he was so kind to her.

"He's right, Bella. Even though not a pureblood you were a part of my and my mother's life. I will not let the others bully my sister. If you need to, threaten them the next time they bug you, alright?" Kaname asked with a slight smirk on his face. Belladonna looked at her half-brother in surprise but managed a smile as she nodded her head.

"Thank you for caring about me, Kaname-Sama. Um, may I leave now? You have class in a moment and I need to go do some homework." Belladonna pointed out, looking out the window to see the sunset. Kaname stood from his seat with a nod as he looked over at Takuma.

"Ichijo, can you walk Bella to her Dorm? Take the side entrace and the fan girls shouldn't notice you." Kaname more ordered than asked before he walked into his bathroom to change into his uniform. The two nobles sweatdropped before looking at each other.

Things were going to be different now that Kaname thought of Belladonna as a sister. She would get the respect only purebloods should, friends she didn't have before and maybe even love. Takuma and Belladonna smiled at each other before walking off to the Sun Dorms.

* * *

Here you go and people remember I need a one shot in return if you want one. Latly I have been wanting one of Rido Kuran

Also I am sorry if you are OOC but you didn't have a personality written down. Also I am changed Aido-Chan from Aido-Kun. Chan seems like a girl like thing.


	36. Sorry

Chapter will be deleted so do not reply, only in PMs

Sorry it is taking me a long time to get promised one shots out. don't think I only wait until you write mine. I have just been busy and working on my person story that I want to be a book. I promise I will try to get more done soon. Just remember I need one back in return


	37. Important NO REQUESTS

My jariehl hotmail was hacked and I can not open it. I am moving all my stuff to a new account I am going to make. I could still post here but it means I can't review any replys or things you sent me. I will keep this site up though so you don't have to worry. My new account name is **A Vampire Stole My Heart**. I will start reposting in two days; when it will let me

A Vampire Stole My Heart 


	38. Important

Fuck yay! I finally got my account back! I had to have a Window's ID Agent look into it but I finally got my hotmail back XD. I will no longer be moving my stuff but I will keep that other account around. These author notes will be deleted later


	39. Aido's feelings for Yuki

This is for Aido/Yuki fans. Just a simply and short one shot on how Hanabusa felt the very first time he laid eyes on Yuki in the old moon dorms. How many of you think Hanabusa actually thought/felt this? Review please

* * *

This night wasn't what Aido Hanabusa would call normal. First his parents decide to send him to a school with the mission of peace between humans and vampires like himself. Along with him came his cousins Kain Akatsuki and Souen Ruka, who's parents also agreed with the idea of peace. However their parents may have also been convinced to send their children because Kaname Kuran, the last of the Kuran Purebloods, was attending.

Next the vampires were assigned rooms and given surveys to fill out, much to Hanabusa's annoyance. There was literally a thousand questions to fill out on the survey. Unlike his cousin Akatsuki, who admittedly wrote down random answers, Hanabusa was determined to answer each question truthfully. Yet that didn't stop the young vampire from thinking the Headmaster was twisted. However, the one thing Hanabusa never would have expected was that giggle.

For a moment Hanabusa almost forgot where he was. All he could focus on was the young human child that sat on the dorm stairs. A girl barley out of middle school by the looks of it. While it was confusing as to why a human like her would be in a place like this in the first place, that wasn't the weirdest thing about her. The weirdest thing, that Hanabusa easily saw, was that she looked like a younger, and female, Kaname.

The young child had similar eye and hair coloring to the Pureblood prince. Even their faces looked oddly familiar. If it wasn't for the fact that Hanabusa knew this child was human, he'd would have thought she was related to Kaname in some way or another. However the young vampire could still seem the resemblance and, already haven a guy crush on Kaname, noticed how cute the young human was.

A blush was soon found on Hanabusa's face when he noticed the young human noticed him staring. However all she did was get up from her seat to bow respectfully. He, however, continued back to his room with the group of vampires he was walking with. As he snapped back to reality he heard his cousin Ruka warning him no to start trouble before school started. Rather insulted his cousin thought he was that stupid, Hanabusa replied as such.

However his mind lingered on the odd girl from downstairs. Not only did she look related to Kaname but she smelt odd, different from other humans. A few days later Hanabusa got his answer. The girl was the adopted daughter of the Headmaster and would become the future prefect once entering high school. That was good news for the young vampire because that meant he could get close and even talk to the girl without getting in trouble for it. Maybe life at Cross Academy would be more interesting than he thought after all.

* * *

Hope you liked it :D now if you are a fan of Too Good To Be True but haven't read in a while -or alerted it- please know I updated chapters 67 and 68. I also got up to chapter 4 rewritten -edited- and posted in Too Good 2 be true


	40. Yes I am reopned

Yes I am reopening one shots. If you'd like one please go to the "first" chapter to read the new rules


	41. One shot for dogma353

**One shot for dogma353 part 1**

****Here you go :3 we agreed on two shots so here is part one

* * *

"Ms Winters, pay attention!"

The voice of the math teacher snapped. Blinking a few times, Natasha Winters, Aka Tasha, looked away from the window. A small frown appeared on the young girl's face as she mumbled an apology. A few girls sitting around Natasha snickered meanly as Jade, Natasha's best friend, sat beside her looking concerned.

"Tasha, are you feeling alright?" Jade whispered as the teacher went back to his lesson. Rubbing her eyes Natasha nodded.

"Yeah, just thinking." she replied quietly. A girl that sat behind the two friends leaned forwards so she wouldn't be heard by the teacher.

"Thinking of how you are nothing but a worthless orphan?" The girl asked meanly. Natasha flinched and looked near ready to start crying as Jade glared at the girl.

Natasha's family died six years ago. Her parents and older twin brothers didn't just die though; they were murdered. Natasha had been able to survive because her mother caused a distraction that allowed her to get away. Afterwards Natasha was taken in by Jade and her mother. Although, because Jade had no mother, Natasha thought of Kaien Cross, who knew of the murder, as a father figure. To this day, however, Natasha's family was a sensitive subject and hated to be reminded she was a orphan.

"Why don't you shut up already!" Jade snapped angrily. The other girl rolled her blue eyes as a smug look came onto her face.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" The girl asked smugly. Instead of name calling or doing anything dirty, Jade smiled innocently before she turned her attention to the front of the room.

"Mr. Hitoshi, Katsumi is copying off my paper." She raised her hand and called. Before Katsumi could react, the teacher turned to see that the girl was leaning over and believed she really was trying to copy.

"Detention, Katsumi. You will stay one hour after class." Mr. Hitoshi, the teacher, said. Katsumi glared dangerously but said no more as she leaned back in her seat.

"Thanks for sticking up for me." Natasha whispered, a weak smile on her face. Jade smiled back just as warm as she patted her friend's shoulder.

"Hey, we're best friends. It's what I live for. You need to stop worrying over what others say." Jade comforted Natasha. The girl simply nodded slowly as she placed her arms on her desk and her chin in her arms.

What Jade said was nothing new. Natasha has very low self esteem due to all the people that bullied her. She had hoped that her second year of Cross Academy would have been bully free but sadly that hope died quickly. Sure Kaien would involve himself if the bulling got to bad but at times she wished he didn't. A lot of the girls began to wonder why Kaien favored her and had begun to taunt Natasha that Kaien would likely turn her into a prefect which, even though it hadn't happened, caused them to bully her more. Still, Natasha respected the Headmaster as a father figure and gladly did anything he asked.

Despite having low self esteem Natasha was a completely different person when it came to her friends and loved ones. With her friends Natasha was happy, friendly and even playful. She had more trust in her in these people and didn't fear showing who she really was. However, even with her friends, Natasha avoided large crowds and was quiet shy. As it was Natasha only have two friends at Cross Academy. Jade being one and Yuki Cross, who Natasha considered almost a sister figure.

Time seemed to tick by slowly which was saying something because Math was actually the last class of the day. Soon Natasha began to zone out again and began to day dream about Kaname Kuran. Even though she may be shy even Natasha had a crush on a Night Class student. However, along with a small group of other shy fans, Tasha was one of those fans that would silently watch, never shout out her crushes name -though may mumble it to herself- and didn't act like a jealous idiot. Natasha knew that Yuki and feelings for Kaname and she respected them. She also knew Kaname had feelings for Yuki and as such respected the fact she'd never be with them. Still, a girl could dream.

After what felt like forever the dismissal bell finally rung. Nearly every girl in the class room rushed out the doors to be first at the Moon Dorm gates. Only Natasha, Jade, Yuki, Yori and Katsumi were the only girls left. Of course Katsumi would have been gone in seconds if she didn't have detention; she was a bit Takuma Ichijo fan. Yori and Jade remained because, as they were not fans of the Night Class they had no reason to rush. Yuki stayed behind because Yori just finished waking her up. Although once awake she did hurry, with a already left Zero, to the Moon Dorms as well.

"Are you going to stare at the Night Class tonight?" Jade asked as the two girls stood up. Natasha blushed a bit and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, It's been a while since I last watched them. I'm going to stand behind the crowed though. I don't want to be glared at again." She said timidly. Jade smiled warmly at her friend and patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Tasha, everyone has a right to watch the Night Class. Just don't cause the prefects trouble." Jade said teasingly, knowing her friend would never do such a thing. All the same Natasha shivered at the thought of angering the prefects.

Even though she respected Yuki as a younger sister, Zero Kiryu, on the other hand, frightened her. It wasn't really saying much as more than half of the Day Class was frightened of Zero. He gave off this bad aura whenever someone makes him angry and then the threats. Oh yes Zero could make a girl fall to her knees crying with one of his threats, as while as give a male students nightmares. Because Natasha was a friend of Yuki and respected Kaien as a father figure Zero had no reason to use any of these scare tactics on Natasha. Still that didn't stop her from fearing him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Natasha said. As the two exited the school Natasha and Jade exchanged smiles.

"I'll meet you later in the dorm room I guess. See you later." Jade waved as she walked out to the Sun Dorms. Natasha waved back as she made her way over to the Moon Dorm gates.

Like always the gates were surrounded by Night Class fans. Most of the fans were girls but there were a couple boys standing around, one which included the class president. Natasha did her best to avoid the other fans by standing beside a tree behind the group of fan girls. That way she could easily hide herself if anyone turned to look. She didn't want others to think she was another shallow girl that only came to gawk at the Night Class's looks.

Thanks to the fact Natasha was friends with Yuki, she was able to get some personality information about the Night Class students. Senri Shiki and Rima Toya were the youngest Night Class students. Natasha knew very little of them personality wise but had heard they worked as modals. Hanabusa Aido was the funniest Night Class student and seemed to love attention but Natasha didn't understand why everyone seemed annoyed with him. Akatasuki Kain was the tall cousin of Aido. She didn't know a lot about the red head besides seeming both quiet yet nice. Besides that Akatsuki kind of scared Natasha.

Then there was Takuma Ichijo. He was actually someone Natasha met in person. Sometimes when Natasha would stay with the Headmaster on weekends, kind of a sleepover with Yuki. Once Kaien had invited Takuma over and Natasha had the pleasure of meeting him face to face. In short there was nothing she _didn't_ like about the boy. Next was Ruka Souen, a student didn't like at all. Once, to keep Yuki company, Natasha had stood upfront of the fan girls. This caused her to get some attention out of the Night Class, mostly Kaname who acknowledged her as one of Yuki's best friends. Being shy Natasha couldn't reply and ended up being glared at by Ruka from her _rudeness_.

Lastly, besides a handful of nameless vampires, was Kaname Kuran, the president of the Night Class and Moon Dorms. It was odd considering that he looked like the man that had killed Natasha's family. Another thing that differed between Natasha and the rest of the fan girls was she knew the truth of the Night Class. For it was a Pureblood vampire that had killed Natasha's parents and twin brothers. Not only did the two look alike, though, but Kaname and the vampire that killed her family were actually related. For it was Rido Kuran that had killed Natasha's family.

However, besides hating and fearing Rido Kuran, Natasha did not fear any other vampire. She wasn't a prefect either. No one besides possibly Kaien and Kaname knew Natasha knew of the existence of vampires. In fact, if Natasha hadn't escaped Rido Kuran's attack -with the help of her mother- she'd most likely be living with Kaien Cross as former human. Or she'd be dead. Either way Natasha didn't want to be a prefect. Not because she was scared of vampires but because she had a fear of the dark and being alone.

Soon the Moon Dorm gates opened and the Night Class began to file out. The fan girls got louder and attempted to get closer to the Night Class but was stopped by the prefects. Most of the vampires ignored the frantic humans. Others would give friendly smiles or say hello but, of course, Hanabusa Aido choose to flirt with every girl he could. Natasha stayed near the tree to avoid attention and simply watch the Night Class walk to class. However, for a slight second, Natasha thought she saw Kaname look her way but that is all it lasted, a slight second.

Soon the Night Class entered the school and everyone began to head back to the dorms. Those that lingered got yelled at by Zero. Natasha grabbed at her bag, which had been placed down, and hurried off to her own room. The sun was getting lower in the sky and Natasha didn't want to be left alone. The cause of her fear of the dark and being alone was Rido Kuran. Natasha always feared that he was still after her for whatever reason and that he could be hiding in dark shadows. For whatever reason that vampire wanted her dead.

"Did you have fun watching the Night Class, Tasha?" Jade asked as Natasha entered the room. Jade was already in bed and was reading a book by lamp light.

"I guess so. I thought Kaname Kuran stared at me but it only lasted a second so I can't be sure." Natasha replied, tossing her school bag onto her bed. She was about to get undressed when Jade stopped her.

"By the way, I got a letter from the Headmaster. He wants you to met him by the school gates." Jade said as she held out a letter. Frowning confusingly, Jade took the letter to read for herself.

_Natasha, I have something important to tell you. Please met me by the school gates at ten pm.  
Signed, Kaien Cross._

"That's odd. Why would he ask me to met him at the school gates. Why not simply his office?" Natasha questioned as she put the letter down. Jade shrugged and placed her book on the side table.

"Who knows what that man thinks. You might as well just stay dressed." Jade said as she slipped out of bed. She walked into the dorm's privet bathroom which left Natasha alone in the dorm room.

'Why the front of the school? Normally if Kaien needs me at night I'd go to his house. Also why a letter? Why didn't he send Yuki this time or tell me earlier tonight?' Natasha thought as she sat on her bed. She had known Kaien Cross long enough to know something was really off about the letter.

"Maybe he had no time to send Yuki or tell me earlier." Natasha whispered to herself. She wasn't sure what to do; she trusted Kaien but not this letter.

"Did you say something, Tasha?" Jade asked as she came out of the bathroom. Natasha smiled at her friend as she shook her head.

"Just thinking out loud." Natasha confessed, kicking off her shoes. Jade smiled back as she climbed back in bed.

"So are you going to go?" She questioned. Natasha frowned as she lightly bit her bottom lip.

"I guess so but can you come with me? I don't want to have to walk alone in the dark." Natasha asked, her sapphire eyes widening to puppy size. Only heartless people could ignore that look but Jade wasn't heartless.

"Of course, I'd be happy to."

**Time Skip **

"_Jade, run!" Natasha shouted. _Shouted... why?

"_Stay away from us! Don't hurt my friend." _The voice shouted again. But why?

Natasha's body hurt like hell. Her body was burning, her neck was throbbing and her head was pounding. It felt like she had been through a terrible beating. Natasha also felt so weak she couldn't get her eyes to open. Worst of all Natasha couldn't remember anything past asking Jade to come with her to meet the Headmaster at the front of the school. Fear flew her body as she realized she had been attacked.

_A flash of white teeth and red eyes. Jade screams in fear and shouts "monster" _'Fragment's of my memory?' Natasha thought as her breathing got uncontrollably heavy. A vampire attack... oh god what happened to Jade.

"_Foolish little girl." _A man's voice rushed through her mind; the attacker no less. Natasha felt her fear rise as she began to struggle where she lay, where ever that was.

"She is becoming conscious." A voice from above her said. In her state of mind Natasha couldn't recognize the voice but could still feel the hands that pinned her body to the place she laid.

"Her memory is slowly coming back." Another voice said, this one also unrecognizable. Natasha began to panic and struggled as hard as she could, despite feeling weaker and weaker by the second.

"If she doesn't stop struggling she wont have enough time to heal. She'll be dead in a matter of minutes." The first voice from before shouted. Natasha winced and tried to open her eyes but stopped the attempt as a hand touched her forehead.

"Then I guess that leaves me with no other choice. She'll have to be turned. Let her go."

This time Natasha did recognize the voice. It was the voice of Kaname Kuran. That knowledge alone frightened her. Not because Kaname said he'd have to turn her but because he was hovering over her injured body. Sometimes Natasha would dream of being bitten by Kaname Kuran but now that it was really going to happen she got butterflies in her stomach. The reason Natasha was scared was because she was dying, couldn't remember the attack and the only way to live was to be turned into a vampire.

"_Natasha Winters." _A voice in Natasha's head whispered. Natasha's breathing got heavier and she let out a painful whimper as something sharp pieced her neck.

Kaname had just bitten her. Natasha had once heard that a Pureblood's bite was far more painful than any other vampire bite. It had to do with the fact the moment a Pureblood's fang enters a human they begin ti change into a vampire themselves. Natasha, however, was not in pain. In fact, besides feeling herself getting weaker, the pain in her body began to slip away. Natasha didn't feel Kaname pull his mouth away. She didn't hear any voices either as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep, her body slowly changing from human into a vampire.


	42. One shot for Life-Luvr123

**One shot for Life-Luvr123**

* * *

Mitya was back in the school yard, the yard of her old school. No one else was around, except a handsome young man. Kaname Kuran, the Pureblood vampire. He had been looking for something but Mitya couldn't tell what it was. He was asking her questions but she couldn't hear any of them. All Mitya could focus on was how the weak and hungry the vampire actually looked. He seems to hesitate until two new people show up. At that point Kaname no longer hesitates.

The next scene turned into a nightmare as Kaname Kuran grabs Mitya into his arms. The two new people stop in their tracks, the female looks shocked and the male looks angry. Mitya can't remember anything said but she could remember the pain that ripped through her body when Kaname Kuran bit her. The feeling of having her blood sucks, as while as the pain of being transformed, was more then Mitya could bare. She screamed and cried as she struggled in the vampire's grip. Kaname would have possibly killed her if it wasn't for the female, who turned out to be nun other than his own, younger sister.

"Mitya-chan, wake up." a voice soothed as a hand shook her shoulder. The scene around her disappeared and the pain left as Mitya opened her eyes to see Yuki Kuran looking down at her worryingly.

After being saved by Yuki Kuran, Mitya had been transferred to Cross Academy's Night Class. She didn't exactly hate her new life as a vampire, but she was pretty insecure about it. Kaname, however, Mitya hated with all her guts. Not only had he turned her into a vampire against her will, but he would have killed her if Yuki hadn't stopped him. You'd think the least he would do was give her his blood so she'd never fall to a Level-E. However he had dropped her to the ground and abandoned her.

"Are you alright, Mitya-Chan?" The female Pureblood asked. Miyka sat up in her bed, rubbing her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, it was just a nightmare." Mitya answered as she got out of her bed. Yuki watched the former human sadly as she want off into the bathroom.

If it wasn't for Yuki Kuran, Mitya would have died on the spot. Kaname had just dropped her and vanished without giving her any of his blood. Not that he didn't want to but he couldn't without Zero or Yuki interfering. Instead Yuki gave Mitya her own blood and saved her life. However, even though Yuki was a Kuran, she didn't have the power to turn Mitya into a real Level-D. So from that day on Mitya had to share a room with Yuki so her fall to a Level-E could be delayed as long as it could.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Mitya Tomashiba got ready for another day of school. After being bitten, Mitya's appearance changed drasticly. Her chocolate brown hair seemed to have far more shine then it ever had before. Her caramel colored eyes got brighter and lovelier. In short Mitya had become more beautiful then she ever did before. Hell, she even had a small group of fan boys that came to watch her walk to class.

"Mitya, are you alright in there?" Yuki's voice, which left out the chan, called as she knocked on the door. Putting down her brush, Mitya quickly washed her hands and left the room.

"Yuki-Sama, I really wish you'd stop worrying about me. I'm perfectly fine." Mitya insisted, smiling warmly at Yuki. The female Kuran smiled warmly at the former human and nodded.

"I'm sorry, Mitya-Chan. It's just..." She trailed off, a sad smile on her face, as Mitya held out her hand to stop her.

"Don't try blaming yourself for what your brother did to me. It was _him _that attacked me, not you. You were the one that saved my life and I thank you for that." Mitya said kindly. Yuki nodded in understanding but her sad smile didn't leave her face.

"Come, it's time for class." Yuki ordered lightly. Mitya nodded and followed Yuki outside their shared dorm room.

Outside waiting for them was Hanabusa Aido. Ever since Kaname had killed his father Hanabusa's loyalty shifted to Yuki. Now he lived as Yuki's personal bodyguard. Mitya actually really liked Hanabusa's personality. Despite growing more serious and less cheerful after the murder Hanabusa still managed to be hilarious. Mitya just loved to tease him.

"Good morning Yuki-Sama, Mitya-Chan." Hanabusa bowed at Yuki before nodding at Mitya. While he didn't really like her teasing Mitya was one former human he liked spending his time with.

"Good evening, Aido-Kun." Yuki greeted back, smiling happily. Mitya simply smiled at Hanabusa before she then tapped on Yuki's shoulder to get her attention.

"Is it alright if I head to class a little early tonight? There is something I'd like to do before class starts." she asked, her hands folded behind her back. Yuki looked at her girl, her head tilted slightly, in confusion.

"I don't know if that is a good idea. The Day Class will be here soon to watch us off to class." Yuki said worryingly. Mitya smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I know. It is why I want to leave early. I'd like to leave before the Day Class students arrive. I'll just hang near the stables. Please, Yuki-Sama?" Mitya begged. Yuki continued to look hesitant a moment longer before she smiled kindly and nodded in approval.

"Alright, Mitya-Chan, just be careful, alright? Horses typically don't like our smell." Yuki said before she walked off in the other direction. Hanabusa stared at Mitya for a moment, looking like he wanted to say something, but just ended up following Yuki.

Now with permission Mitya happily ran down the hall and down the stairs. A few other vampires already lingered downstairs, just mingling until it was time to go to class. One of those vampires was Mitya's friend Rima Toya. Rima was someone the former human felt comfortable talking to about her problems of being a vampire and helped her with those problems. The younger vampire was also the only one that knew of Mitya's crush on Zero.

Another vampire downstairs was Takuma Ichijo, he was sitting next to Senri Shiki. Takuma was someone Mitya pitied. Even if he had that kind smile on his face the former human knew he was really in pain. His family was gone, Kaname betrayed him and Sara had tried to use him. Takuma was the one vampire that Mitya would love to hug and offer as much blood as he wanted if it would ease his pain. Senri Shiki, on the other hand... well he simply freaked her out.

Giving them quick nods, Mitya ran out the front doors. The sun had already started to set and the Day Class would soon be at the gates chanting the names of the Night Class. Picking up her pace, Mitya broke into a faster run. She easily made it to the gates with in seconds and used her new vampire powers to jump over the gates rather than just opening the gates. Easily landing on her feet on the other side of the gate's Mitya continued to run to the stables where she knew Zero would likely be napping.

Ever since Yuki and Zero saved Mitya from Kaname she had formed a crush upon the older boy. He was her best friend aside from Yuki, despite how much they argue about the extermination of vampires. The only vampire Mitya thought should die was Kaname Kuran. Another thing that bothered Mitya was how Zero acted towards Yuki at time. Mitya knew Zero had feels against vampires but he should still be nice to Yuki; the two were friends after all.

Nearing the stables Mitya could hear the horses inside starting to panic. Horses really didn't like the smell of vampires and that must include former human vampires. How Zero managed to be around horses she wasn't sure. Mitya never asked, perhaps it will some day. Never the less, just as Mitya expected, a sleepy Zero soon walked out of the stables, rubbing his eyes as he looked for the source of the disturbed horses.

"Ah, it's just you, Mitya. What are you doing out of the Moon Dorms so early?" Zero questioned as he stepped closer to the girl. The smile on Mitya's face slowly disappeared as it took on a sad look.

"Mitya, are you alright?" Zero asked, seeing the facial expression change. Mitya hesitated for a moment before looking at Zero even sadder.

"How long do the nightmares normally last?" Mitya asked sadly, asking because she knew Zero must have gone through the same thing. Zero, surprised by the question, gave her a pitying look.

"You dreamed about it again, didn't you?" Zero asked softly, to which Mitya could only nod. Surprising Zero walked over to the female former human and wrapped his arms around her comfortably.

"I'm sorry, Mitya, the nightmares wont get any better unless you let them get better. You have to be strong or else Kaname will win. The nightmares will, however, get less frequent." Zero attempted to sooth the younger former human. Tears began to prick at Mitya's eyes as she pushed her face into Zero's chest.

"I'm scared, Zero. I want the memory to go away. I hate him so much. Why did he have to attack me?" Mitya began to sob against Zero's black uniform. Zero's hand began to stroke Mitya's hair as he allowed her to cry into his uniform jacket.

"Kaname is a bastard that delights using people like chess pieces. Why he attacked you doesn't surprise me. It was all a matter of time before he showed the true monster that lives inside of him. I am sorry you got involved in the world of vampires, Mitya." Zero soothed some more as he continued to stroke her chocolate colored hair. Mitya sniffled and when she did caught scent of Zero's blood.

Drinking blood was something Mitya easily adjusted to. However do to rules against drinking from humans Mitya had only drank vampire blood. She drunk from Yuki every second day, in order to delay her fall to a Level-E. She had also drunk Hanabusa a few times, Rima once and a bunch of blood tablets. However Mitya had never drunk from Zero, not that she had the chance since they were in different classes.

Zero noticed the hungry aura surrounding Mitya. He new the rules against drinking blood on school grounds. Luckily it was more directed towards humans and he wasn't human. The Night Class had the full right to feed on each other as long as they stayed away from human eyes. Right now there was no one around besides him, Mitya and the horses. So, without saying anything, Zero bent down, gripped the back of Mitya's head and gently pushed it into his neck.

Shock and surprise. That is what Mitya felt as her face was gently pushed not the older former human's neck. She wanted to say something but her blood lust wouldn't allow her. Instead she accepted the offer and bit into his neck. The blood was nothing Mitya had ever tasted before. It was sweet and salty with a hint of spice. She could also taste something similar in his blood, something she had tasted in everyone else she had drunk from. Mitya could taste his feelings, who he was in love with.

It came as no surprise when she could _taste _Yuki in his blood. She had been told the two had been friends for five years and Zero obviously had feelings for her. What did surprise Mitya though was when she could taste herself, telling her Zero had feelings for her. She couldn't tell if they were strong enough to return the love she felt for him but it was something to start with. Finally, after taking her fill, Mitya pulled her face away, blood dripping from her bottom lip.

"Zero, I..."

Mitya was cut off as Zero cupped her chin and kissed her. For the first few seconds the girl had no idea how to react. However just as quickly Mitya began to kiss back and wrapped her arms around his neck. This was better then Mitya had ever hoped it would be; soft and innocent. The two stayed like that, in a innocent kiss, until Zero pulled away. A shy blush coated Mitya's cheeks as she found herself trying to speak again but Zero placed a finger on her lips.

"It's time to head to class, Mitya. Go before your fan boys stop you." Zero ordered, giving her a shove towards the school. Mitya, still blushing, could only nod as he walked to the Moon Dorms to control the fans.

"Zero." Mitya whispered, lightly touching her lips as a smile crept on them. She watched Zero until he was out of sight before running to the school.

* * *

Here are the one shots I have to do

Dogma353: part 2

BloodyBlackRoseVampier:

Rose Kiryu:

ashtyn2188: Waiting for response

ghostvampirehunter95: waiting for a response

xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx:


	43. One shot for BloodyBlackRoseVampier:

**One shot for BloodyBlackRoseVampier:**

* * *

"Alondra Sanchez, wake up right this instant! God, why they made you, Cross and Kiryu prefects I'll never understand." The teacher shouted as he noticed that the young prefect was sleeping again. Lifting her head from her arms, cold brown eyes shot angrily at the teacher.

"Hey, idiot teacher, how would you like to spend your nights patrolling the grounds, making sure these sluts don't attempt to rape the Night Class?" Alondra asked, a innocent smile spreading on her face as she pointed her thumb to a bunch of random girls. Instantly every girl in the room, besides Yuki and Yori, was glaring at her.

The teacher twitched as he stared angrily at the young girl. His hand balled into such a tight fist that the wooden ruler he held began to crack. Why Headmaster Cross assigned such snot nosed kids as prefects he'd never know. They'd always sleep in class and act how they want, they never too responsibility for their actions. Why the Headmaster didn't pick better behaved kids the teacher will never understand.

"How dare you talk to me that way you ungrateful brat. You get double extra detention tonight!" The teacher snapped angrily. Alondra simply yawned in her hand and waved off the threat like it was a fly on her face.

"Yeah, whatever, and in the mean time you may just get fired for harassing a student." she said brightly. The teacher looked ready to say something back but, before he got the chance, the dismissal bell went off.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Mr. Hitoshi, it seems we will have to continue this conversation tomorrow." Alondra said, waving good-bye as she got up from her seat and left with the rest of the class. Mr. Hitoshi was about to shout for Alondra to get back but the girl was gone before he got the chance.

"Has anyone ever told you are an idiot?" Zero's asked as he followed Alondra to the Moon Dorms. The goth simply shrugged and smiled as if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Plenty of people, I just don't care. Besides I'm just blunt and honest." Alondra stated carelessly, a light blush forming on her pale cheeks. This went unnoticed by Zero as he rolled his eyes.

"You can be the smartest person in the world and still be an idiot." Zero stated wisely, or was he just being a smart ass? Whatever it was Alondra rolled her own dark brown eyes as she got her blush under control.

Alondra was one of the very few girls that had a crush on Zero. He was drasticly handsome but also cold, which was why none of the other girls that liked him had the guts to approach him. In fact Alondra, aside from Yuki, was the only girl that didn't fear Zero one little bit. However it wasn't his looks that attracted the young girl to Zero. It was his strength and shared hatred of Shizuka Hio.

Like Zero Alondra had also lost her parents to Shizuka. Yet the one big difference between Zero and Alondra was Zero's parents were Vampire Hunters and Alondra's parents were Pureblood vampires. A similar thing between Zero and Alondra was they both hand twin brothers, though Alondra was the younger and Zero was the older in his family. After the murder of her parents, Alondra's older twin brother Mizuhiro used his powers to turn her into a human. It ended up killing him but Alondra was safe and happy.

Alondra very well knew she was a Pureblood vampire that was turned human by her twin brother. However there was a rumor in the vampire world that she was killed by Shizuka as well; since vampires either turn to dust or crystal when they die it is hard to tell for sure. So upon turning human Alondra changed her last name and never allowed anyone to know who she really was. Not only her, though, but Alondra's younger twin brothers as well.

Unlike Alondra, Ryan and Travis were still Purebloods. However, thanks to a technique Estella, Alondra's mother, taught Alondra taught her twin brothers to hide their Pureblood auras. So, besides the fact they still had their powers and their recently grown fangs, Ryan and Travis were just like humans. Right now they were living with Kaien, the only one to know the truth about the twins and Alondra. The eight year olds were geniuses so they were given High School assignments but were given privet lessons to keep them safe from the teenagers.

Knowing that vampires existed Alondra had become a prefect along with Zero and Yuki. She wasn't just picked like Zero and Yuki though. Alondra had originally kept the fact she knew of vampires a secret, along with the secret she was actually a Pureblood. However, after being spotted by some Night Class students, Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki, killing two Level-Es with her scythe -which Alondra named Lumina, things changed quickly. They reported to Kaname who had suggested the Headmaster make her a prefect. He did.

"You don't say." Alondra said sarcasticly as she playfully pitched Zero's cheek. The boy grunted and swatted the hand away to which Alondra smirked, which easily dropped to a angered scowl as they both neared the Moon Dorm gates.

The worst thing about being a prefect was dealing with all the love sick girly girls, large crowds and the bullies, which in this case would be the jealous girls. If it wasn't for the fact that Alondra got to be closer to Zero, Takuma, Rima and Senri, as well as Yuki, Alondra would wish she had been more careful that one night. The young prefect may have been a loner but those five were the only people Alondra felt comfortable around and sometimes talked to. Takuma, Rima and Shiki were vampires she talked to and Yuki was a girl she liked but hated because of the feelings she had for Zero; so almost a jealousy thing.

"Finally! What took you two so long?!" Yuki shouted annoyingly as she tried to keep the girls away from the gate. Zero ignored her and went to a different section of girls as Alondra crossed her arms and put up her mask.

"Gees, Yuki, can't two friends enjoy a walk now a days?" She asked before narrowing her eyes coldly at the hyper and excited fan girls. Yuki felt annoyed but, before she got to say anything in response to Alondra's sarcastic attitude, she was cut off.

"Hey, fan girls, why don't you be good little girls today? If you behave I wont have to hurt you." Alondra threatened innocently enough. Only some of the girls stopped at Alondra's threat, which made the girl miss her Pureblood aura; even humans could sense when Purebloods were angry.

"You can't tell us what to do, Sanchez! Unlike Zero and Yuki Cross you don't have special rights." One girl shouted, getting her friends to agree with angry responses. Alondra's left eye twitched angrily but before she could respond a hand touched her shoulder.

"Alondra, if you hurt one more girl the Headmaster will have no choice but to send you to jail." Zero said so seriously anyone believe him; anyone but Alondra herself. She easily figured out he was helping her out and crossed her arms, huffing.

"Believe me, jail would be a step up from babysitting these brats." Alondra smiled at the girls evilly. The girl's paled and ran off without another word. Chuckling gleefully, Alondra turned her attention to Zero, smiling up at him happily.

"Thanks for lending me a hand, Zero. Those girls shouldn't be bothering me for long time." she said happily. Zero removed his hand and simply nodded.

"I didn't just do it for you, Alondra. Those girls were annoying. Get ready, the gates are about to open."

**_~Time Skip~_**

Thanks to Alondra and Zero's little _play _about being sent to jail the girls gave the prefects no trouble. Of course they shouted the names of their crushes but they didn't go as far as pushing and shoving. Not this time at least. So things went pretty smoothly; the Night Class got to the school safely and Yuki didn't get trampled to the ground. Yep, so far it was a good night.

Since it was a quiet night for once, Alondra passed off most of her time drawing wolves, vampire months and music notes in the dirt with a stick. However with her human eyes the pictures in the dirt weren't easy to see. Having every drop of Pureblood blood and power locked up could be a real bummer at times. Yeah she may have been happy as a human but sometimes she missed her simplest of powers, such as seeing in the dark. However the one thing that really bummed her out was the fact she was going to age and die probably before her brothers have children of their own.

"_Growl" _

"Hmm?" Alondra hmmed as she heard an angry growl. It sounded animalish but no animals -besides chipmunks, squirrels and birds- were able to get into the school grounds. That only left one option.

"Show yourself or die by scythe." the former Pureblood threatened as she pulled out her weapon, which had been strapped to her back. The weapon was also magic so it could shrink enough to hide in her jacket until she could use it without any other student seeing it.

The growl came again, only this time angrier and closer. Alondra, without her Pureblood powers, could only guess it was a Level-E vampire. On occasion they manage to get on school grounds but are quickly dealt with by either herself, Zero or Kaien himself. However something seemed off about this. Alondra had only her human instincts to go by and this time they were telling her to run. For, when the creature stepped out of the shadows, instead of a Level-E vampire was an angry wolf.

Gasping in surprise, Alondra watched as the wolf got closer. How it got on school grounds she had no idea. The forest surrounding the school had no wolves and there was no zoo close enough for one to escape. The bigger problem was the eyes were glowing red, not from a trick of the moon light but actually glowing red. Not only was there a angry wolf in front of Alondra but the wolf was a vampire.

'What freaking Pureblood bites a freaking wolf?! Alondra shouted inside her mind as she slowly backed up. If this was a normal Level-E vampire she would have felt with it easily but this wasn't a normal vampire; it was far more dangerous.

"Easy, boy, easy now." Alondra attempted to calm the vampiric beast. It failed miserably and the creature bared it's fangs and howled angrily.

'This is really not good.' Alondra thought as she kept her scythe out for an attack. However the wolf quickly leaped to the side.

"Where is it?" Alondra questioned herself, noticing that the wolf was now out of site. Any vampire hunter, or vampire themselves, would know that was a very bad thing.

Before Alondra had much time to react the wolf reappeared. One moment Alondra was listening for signs of the wolf and the next she found herself being tackled to the ground. Startled the former Pureblood let out a shrill scream as her the wolf vampire viciously bit into her side. Tears prickled her eyes as the scythe flew from her hand and Alondra fought to get the wolf off of her. It did little help as the wolf only bit at her hands and clawed at her stomach. If only Alondra was still a Pureblood defending herself would be so much easier

"Alondra!" A voice shouted in the distance. It was soon followed by the sound of a gun going off three times and the wolf turned to dust just before it was about to bite Alondra's face off.

"What fucking Pureblood would turn a fucking wolf?!" He shouted angrily as he realized the wolf was a Level-E vampire. He had been hoping the sounds of the gun going off would scare it off, not kill the beast.

"Ane-Chan!" Two young voices shouted. As Zero neared the injured girl he looked up to see two little boys running over.

"Purebloods." Zero whispered, his eyes wide with surprise and anger. As he went to grab at his gun, Alondra weakly grabbed at his pant leg.

"Zero, no, don't hurt them." She demanded weakly, coughing up blood. If it wasn't for the fact that Alondra was close to death and badly bleeding he'd have ignored her; still there was one thing that was bugging at his mind.

"Why did they call you big sister?" He questioned. His questioned was answered with a weak, sheepish smile as the twin Purebloods knelt next to the dying girl.

"Because I really am their big sister." Alondra answered truthfully. Zero's eyes widen in surprise as the twin Purebloods lend over their older sister.

"Ane-Chan, we have to turn you back, or you're going to die." Ryan said, worry and fear in his eyes. His twin looked the same as his mouth already showed bared fangs.

"Yes, I know. Do it." Alondra ordered, a sad smile on her face. However, before they got the chance to bite her, Zero interrupted.

"Hold on a minute, what the hell is going on here?!" He demanded. The younger Pureblood twins glared at him but Alondra smiled weakly.

"Zero, do you mind if I explain later? You know, during a time when I'm not dying?" Alondra asked, coughing up more blood. The Pureblood twins didn't even give the hunter a chance to reply as they both bit into their sister's neck, rewakening her Pureblood powers and blood.

_**~Time Skip~**_

Three days had past since the wolf attack. Alondra was a Pureblood again but, using the technique her mother taught her, hid her aura so she could continue taking Day Class. The last thing she wanted was for the Night Class to know she was a Pureblood. She didn't need all that princess respect crap and Alondra didn't think she could handle always being near Kaname. So she was kept as a Day Class student and a prefect, only she was far more effective in her threats against the Day Class.

"Alondra, you still haven't explained." Zero said as he barged into her room in the Sun Dorms. Alondra rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Knock much?" She asked sarcasticly, rolling her eyes. Zero only glared at her so she sighed.

"Alright, fine. When I was younger my parents were murdered by Shizuka. My older twin brother, fearing Shizuka would come after me, sacrificed himself by turning me human. Since then my younger brothers and I have been living here as humans. Our mother taught us a trick long ago how to hide our vampire aura so no one could sense what we are." Alondra explained all she could. To he surprise Zero walked over and sat next to her, without taking out his gun.

"So Shizuka ruined your life as well? So why aren't you in the Night Class now that it's reviled you are a Pureblood?" Zero asked, studying her carefully. Alondra shrugged carelessly.

"I didn't want to transfer to the Night Class. I have excellent control of my blood lust and I didn't want to have to be in the same place as Kaname." She answered bluntly. To her surprise, for the second time that night, Zero smirked and leaned back in the bed in a lazy manner.

"You know, I never thought I'd hear myself saying this, and I will completely deny it if you tell others, but I'm glad you are still in the Sun Dorms. I like Yuki and all but we don't have a lot in common. I feel like I can be my real self with you and we have more in common. You also keep prefect duties more peaceful." Zero said, a small smile on his emo face. Alondra found herself growing which only grew deeper as he gently kissed her cheek.

"Get your rest, Alondra, we have more work to do in the morning. Good night." Zero said as he then got up from the bed and left the room. As Zero left, Alondra touched her kissed cheek and stared at where Zero once stood.

"Good night, Zero." She whispered to herself happily. Just as happily, the Pureblood snuggled into her bed as she wondered what her parents and brother(s) might think if they saw her in love with a former human vampire hunter.

* * *

Can I ask everyone who has made a request please repost the request in a review? I will end up losing the request in PMs since I have too many people PMing me. So please repost the request in a review.


	44. Lemon for xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx

**Lemon One shot for xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx  
**

* * *

Kelly, a seventeen year old human/vampire halfbreed, stood silently outside of the Headmaster's office. She was once again in deep trouble and was awaiting punishment from the Headmaster. Since Kelly was the only halfbreed, or in better terms a Level-C, in the Moon Dorms both Kaname and Kaien Cross had to discuss a proper punishment for her. Kelly wasn't worried though. The Headmaster simply suspended misbehaved students and Kaname didn't hit girls. Although once Kaien did forced Kelly to help Yuki and Zero with patrol. It got her out of class so she couldn't really complain.

"Alright, Kaname, we will go with that. I hope you know what you are doing." Kaien Cross's voice was heard from the other side of the door. Kelly blinked a few times as she wondered what she had missed.

"Thank you, Headmaster. Please have a good night." Kaname's voice said back as the door to the office opened. Kaname gracefully stepped out. She uncrossed her arms and looked up at the Pureblood, attempting to control a blush she didn't want to show.

Like most of the vampire girls, Kelly had a crush on Kaname. However, unlike vampires like Ruka, Kelly didn't like to show it. Or even admit it for that fact. So many girls were already fawning over Kaname, both human and vampire. So why would the Pureblood want yet another girl pushing herself all over him? Besides Kaname seemed interested in Yuki, Kaien's adopted daughter, for whatever reason. Sure it may have made jealous, even if she would never admit it, but she wouldn't do anything stubborn and hurt the human.

"Go back to the Moon Dorms. Change into sleep wear and then wait for me in my room." Kaname ordered as he walked away. Kelly opened her mouth to protest but all that came out was a _ahh _sound.

'He wants me to do what?' Kelly asked confusingly. She could understand if he wanted her to wait in his room but why in her sleep clothes?

The thought continued to bug Kelly all the way to the Moon Dorms. It still seemed strange. Was Kelly's punishment staying with Kaname for the day? So he could keep a closer eye on her? Well, that actually made sense but it wasn't much of a punishment at all. The thought of sleeping in the same room as Kaname, possibly even sharing the same bed, caused her face start to redden. Oh my god, what if Kaname slept shirtless.

'Snap out of it Kelly." Kelly scolded herself, shaking her head to try to rid herself of the mental image of a shirtless Kaname. Upon entering the Moon Dorms the halfbreed took control of her blush.

"So, the halfling is back." Ruka announced, sitting downstairs were her two cousins Hanabusa and Akatsuki. Kelly glared at Ruka, who knew it was disrespectful to call a Level-C a halfling to their face.

"Ruka, don't start a fight." Akatsuki said, placing a gently hand on her shoulder. The female Level-B huffed but said no more.

"So, how much trouble are you in this time?" Hanabusa asked and he and his cousins watched her climb the stairs. To the question Kelly found herself smirking and sneaking a look to Ruka.

"I don't know yet. Kaname-Sama just told me to change into sleeping clothes and wait for him in his room." She said calmly, a smug smirk on her face as she neared the top of the stairs.

"What?!" Both Ruka _and _Hanabusa shouted at the same time. They went ignored as Kelly walked down the hall and into her room.

Closing her door behind her Kelly began undressing out of her uniform. Soon the young half breed was left in only her black laced, matching panties and bra. Just leaving her now wrinkled uniform on the floor, Kelly walked to her dresser and pulled out her _nighty_. Her nightgown was really just a over sized tight t-shirt that went down to her but. It happened to be her older brothers and she brought it by accident. He was older, taller and much skinnier than she was. Not saying that Kelly was fat.

"Alright, now to go to Kaname's room." Kelly whispered to herself as she left her dorm room. Luckily no one was in the hallway at the time and the young C Level vampire got to Kaname's room easily.

"You're late." Kaname said, already sitting on the couch in his room. Kelly tensed a little before forcing herself to relax and closed the door behind her.

"Sorry, Kaname-Sama. I was stopped momentarily downstairs." The human/vampire halfbreed apologized quietly. Sighing almost unnoticeable Kaname stood up from the couch and began to walk towards the room where his bed was.

"Come with me, Kelly." His voice held some order. Refusing to show how nervous she was, Kelly found herself following the Pureblood into his sleeping chamber.

Entering the room Kelly was actually surprised by how bare it was. All the room held was a large king size bed and a heater under one window**(1)**. There was two other doors in the room, one that lead to Kaname's privet bathroom and the other that most likely lead to a closet in which held all of Pureblood's clothes. Otherwise there was nothing less in the room, not even a side table next to bed.

"Wait on the bed." Kaname ordered as he disappeared into the closet. Kelly obeyed and sat on the bed, fidgeting in nervousness yet excitement.

'I'm sleeping in the same bed as Kaname? Kaa! Oh Ruka's going to hate this.' Kelly thought to herself, a light smile on her face. The C Level vampire was so caught up in the thought she didn't notice that the Pureblood, now shirtless, came back into the room.

"Kelly, is something wrong?" Kaname asked as he stood in the doorway. A light blush moving to her cheeks, the halfbreed looked up to see the Kuran Pureblood standing there.

"Ah, yes, Kaname-Sama, just a little tired is all." She lied, unwilling to tell the truth and admit her joy in the punishment. Kaname frowned, easily detecting the lie and he walked over to the girl and grabbed her chin.

"You're lying, Kelly." He whispered. His voice, which is normally calm, held anger and... lust in it?

**~Lemon~**

Kelly was confused and a little bit frightened. Kaname's fangs were bared and the look in his eyes put a shiver down her spine. Without much warning Kaname picked the young halfbreed up and crawled to the middle of the bed before letting her go again. Opening her mouth, Kelly was about to ask the Pureblood what he was doing but the words got caught in her throat as Kaname hovered over her body, his face lowered to her neck.

"K.. Kaname-S.. Sama?" Kelly stuttered as Kaname's wet tongue brushed against her neck. The Pureblood decided to ignore her as his hands rested on her shoulders and his fangs broke through the skin.

Kelly held in her cry of pain and settled with a whimper. The halfbreed would have never expected to be bitten by someone like Kaname. I mean, she was just a human/vampire halfbreed and he was the last surviving Kuran Pureblood. Not that she was complaining though. Kelly rather enjoyed the feeling of her blood being sucked by Kaname as his hands rubbed at her shoulders. In fact it was just as other vampires had said; the feeling of having your blood sucked out can be very erotic. The feeling of Kaname's arms creasing her shoulders wasn't helping much either.

"Is your body already turned on, Kelly?" Kaname mumbled, his warm breath brushing against the now bitten neck. Kelly blushed but, being stubborn, turned her head to the side to avoid the Pureblood's stare.

"Kaname-Sama, why did you... gah!" Kelly started to question why Kaname had bit her and said such things, but was stopped. When the C level vampire wasn't paying attention Kaname had slipped his hands up her shirt and was now touching her stomach.

"You have such soft skin, Kelly, a nice mix between vampire and human. It has a vampire's appeal to it but also soft enough to bite." Kaname whispered softly, his fingers gently brushing against her bare stomach. Kelly shivered and, by reaction, fidgeted her legs.

'What is he doing? What kind of punishment is this?" Kelly thought, flinching and whimpering as Kaname's fingers moved higher and to her sides. Kaname's face pulled into a amused smirk as he worked his hands higher until they were touching right below her shoulders.

"Kaname-Sama, what are you doing?" Kelly groaned, her body shaking. The amused smile didn't even flicker as her raised his head to stare the girl in the face.

"Punishing you." He said bluntly as his hands unhooked the bra. Kelly's brown eyes popped open as she felt her bra being pulled away and her breasts bouncing once before they settled.

"You don't need this." The Pureblood said, sitting up on his knees as he held the black laced bra in one hand. The smile on his face had disappeared as he carelessly tossed the bra to the side of his bed.

Without even giving Kelly time to think, Kaname moved his hands to Kelly's over sized shirt. His hands gripped at it's fabric and started to lifted it up. Kelly's eyes widen and she began twitching more as the shirt was lifted over her stomach, showing off her black laced underwear. The Pureblood ignored them, however, as he continued to pull off the shirt. Soon the shirt was being pulled over Kelly's head, forcing her arms up so the shirt could slid off completely. Like he did with the bra, Kaname simply tossed the shirt to the side and stared down at the girl below him.

Besides the black laced panties that Kelly still wore, the halfbreed was completely naked. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dark of the room and the breasts seemed a little small for her body but perfect size for Kaname to enjoy. The halfbreed's brown, with reddish-aurban tint, hair. Framed her face and the sides of her body. Kaname's eyes shone with lust once again as he leaned down once again.  
"K.. Kaname-Sama?" Kelly questioned, fighting hard to hold in the fact she was enjoying this. If this was a punishment it was very likely the Pureblood would stop and she didn't want that.

Once again the Pureblood decided to ignore her as he gently laid his chest upon her's. Kelly's blush won out and she groaned and whimpered as his hands began to touch her body. One hand gently gripped and began to play with her one breast. The other hand began playing with her thigh as the fingers slowly moved to the panties. Upon touching the now wet undergarments, a small smirk lit up Kaname's face, which was licking at the bite marks he had left, as his fingers playfully pushed through the fabric.

"Gah! Kaname-Sama, please... please..." Kelly whimpered, feeling her wet pussy throbbing in want. Chuckling softly, Kaname felt the panties get even wetter and he nipped at his bite marks before pulling his head up.

"Begging wont help you know, Kelly. I have given you numerous warnings about behaving yourself." Kaname said calmly enough but anyone could hear the coldness and lust in it. Kelly shivered and turned her head to the side with a weak whimper.

While it may have seemed Kelly was begging for Kaname to stop that wasn't what she was doing at all. No, Kelly was actually begging for Kaname to take her as his. However she was still frightened that Kaname would stop the punishment if he found out she was enjoying it too much. However as a Pureblood it wouldn't be much of a surprise if Kaname already guessed Kelly was enjoying this and was doing this simply to for-fill a desire he could do to Yuki. Either way Kelly was going to keep silent until Kaname was at least inside of her.

Without warning, Kaname grabbed the lace of the panties and easily pulled them off the girl's legs. Just like the rest of the clothing Kaname carelessly tossed them to the side of the room. He'd get the maid to wash his carpet later. Now Kelly remained completely naked, from head to toe. Yet, Kaname still wore his pants. It was hardly fair if Kelly got to say so, which she didn't. Kaname Kuran, a great Pureblood, got to see her naked body and all she got to see was his bare chest. The more perverted side of her had wanted to see how big Kaname was but... maybe it was best to leave that to mental thinking.

"You're getting really wet, Kelly." Kaname observed as he gently rubbed one finger against the wet pussy. Kelly let out a yelp before she covered her own mouth with her hands as the Pureblood pushed a finger inside of her.

'Hmm, Kaname-Sama.' Kelly thought as her body shook and her legs twitched almost violently. Kaname's amused smile returned as he pulled out his finger and licked off the juice.

"So you are a virgin. I'll make sure to be gentle then." The Pureblood said as he was suddenly sitting on his knees. Curious to what was happening now, Kelly turned and lifted her head to watch Kaname.

Siting up on his knees, Kaname unzipped the pants of his school uniform. He wouldn't bother getting completely naked right now. He'd leave that for his beloved one and when no one else was in the same building. Besides Cross Academy was a active school and Kaname wouldn't have to waste much time getting dressed if something came up. So, pushing a hand through the open zipper, Kaname grabbed at his erected manhood and pulled it out. At the sight of the hard male finger, Kelly felt her pale skin grew red as she then turned her head away, blushing madly.

"Prepare yourself." Kaname's voice whispered silkily in Kelly's ear. Taking a few deep breaths, the C Level vampire awaited for the pleasurable pain she would soon feel.

Gripping the lower level vampire around her back, Kaname stared at the female as he positioned himself properly. Then, with no hesitation, the Pureblood slowly pushed himself into her. Kelly had to bite back a cry of pain, and Kaname held back a pleasurable groan, as the wet sound of his manhood entering Kelly's womanhood filled the room. Kelly's lower body hurt like hell but her womanhood warmly welcomed Kaname's cock. She, along with the Pureblood himself, could feel her inner walls throbbing against the visiting member.

Without waiting a moment more Kaname began moving his ups back and forth. Feeling the movement inside of her Kelly couldn't help but start moving her hips upwards with his. Feeling the manhood rub up and down her inner walls, and the tip hitting her magic spot, almost had Kelly in a daze. She whimpered, moaned and groaned. She didn't want it to stop and she could no longer hide the fact she was enjoying the punishment. So, wrapping her arms around Kaname's shoulder's, she pushed her face into the warmth of his neck and moaned loudly.

Kaname ignored her moan as he continued to move his hips. His already wine colored eyes glowed a bright red and he bared his fangs once again. Letting out a single animal like hiss, the Pureblood lowered his head so Kelly's face would fall out of his neck so he could bite her again. Of course Kelly whimpered and groaned even louder as she gripped Kaname tighter.

The halfbreed now understood why adult vampires kept saying there was nothing better in a relationship then blood and sex at the same time. Even when feeling weaker from blood loss, Kelly felt like her body was going to go crazy. Her womanhood was throbbing hot and leaking juices, which could be heard thanks to Kaname's pumping. Her fangs were soon bared and, without thinking, she bit into Kaname's shoulder. This Kaname didn't agree with and he slowed his pumping as he pulled his fangs out of Kelly's neck. The girl was weakening, the Pureblood could sense that, but he still hated being bitten before giving permission.

"Such a bold young girl to bite me like that." Kaname murmured as his eyes tightened, ready to release his sperm. It only lasted a moment and his eyes relaxed again.

"I suppose it is my fault but it is still rude to bite before asking. I am going to have to ask you to let go of my shoulder." Kaname ordered and in that order Kelly pulled her mouth away. Gasping for breath, the Pureblood could sense the girl was almost at her limit.

For a few second Kaname mentally debated if he should cum inside or outside. It would be suspicious if Kelly suddenly got pregnant and for others to realize he was the father. He'd have explaining to do not only to Kaien but Yuki and Zero as well. Then again it was no where near a Pureblood thing to cum all over a woman. Then again he could order Kelly not to tell anyone under threat of her memory being erased. If people try to question her Kelly could simply state she had a boyfriend or was rapped.

Yes, figuring out what to do, Kaname released all of his sperm inside of Kelly. The young halfbreed yet out a small yelp before her body began going limp. She breathed deeply for about three minutes before she passed out with a pleased smile on her face. Kaname stared at her for a moment before he pulled away and stood up. The punishment went as planed and now Kaname needed a shower to clean himself off. He'd clean Kelly up later but for now he'd allow her to dream of happy dreams.

* * *

Happy Birthday XD I hope you like it.


	45. About one shots in waiting

Hello everyone who still wants a one shot, I just have some news for you. Now I still have my stories to do, such as my Too Good To Be True and it's rewrite and others like that. Here is the people I still need to make one shots for.

* * *

Dogma353: part 2

BloodyBlackRoseVampier: part 2

Rose Kiryu:

ashtyn2188:

ghostvampirehunter95: Waiting for a response

ofThornsandRedPetals09

The-Mixed-Up-Girl

* * *

I also have a new one shot idea if you are interested. In it I will be the spoiled daughter of Rido Kuran -I am spoiled, not exactly evil- and I find Aido prisoner in the house. I have a soft side to me so, pretending Aido is my servant, I sneak him back home. In this Kaname and I know each other and we have a hate/love relationship. Like of like a frienemy thing

Now please don't always expect a happy ending. I will try to write what you want but I will also be keeping the characters in character.


	46. Good News about one shots in waiting

Just a quick note about one shots. I am still going to do them but I have my stories to think of as well. I will try to get a couple done before January ends. Please post one shot requests in REVIEWS because I will lost them in PMs. I also want to mention I started a challenge story about Yuki as a boy. I also gender blended Kaname and Zero so if you are interested in that kind of thing please go read What If. A list of one shots are posted on the "chapter" before this


	47. Question that NEEDS an answer from you

I have a question to ask and if the question is yes I can get One shots out MUCH faster. Can I make some one shots AU? Don't worry, people will still be in character but, for example, can I have the scene at a beach, maybe they go out for ice cream, maybe you want to get kidnapped and saved by your crush. Long story short, and please answer this in a review for the people that are still waiting for a one shot, Do you trust me to do whatever I want to make your One shots great? Or would you rather suggest a plot you want.


	48. One shot for ofThornsandRedPetals09

**One shot for ofThornsandRedPetals09**

* * *

Ayumi, a seventeen year old student of Cross Academy, was wandering through town on a Saturday afternoon. She had short, dark red hair, emerald green eyes and was five foot five with a fair complexion. In her left ear she wore a black diamond earring. Ayumi was more of a tomboy than a girly girl and was part of the Day Class and one of the few prefects that protected the secret of the Night Class.

For no real reason at all Ayumi hated vampires. She was never attacked by one and neither was her family. She just hated them because she did. The girl just found vampires too overrated and mainstream for her liking. She thought vampires were far more monsters and killings, not like the vampires in Twilight. What was quiet ironic, though, was that Ayumi did not exactly hate the Night Class and even had a crush on Akatsuki Kain; what she was in denial of.

So how can Ayumi hate vampires but, not only like the Night Class, but have a crush on Akatsuki Kain? She didn't know but, in her mind, she still hated all vampires and would never admit to her crush, even to herself. Perhaps her _hatred _of vampires just deranged from her anti social and headstrong personality. Ayumi wasn't even a vampire hunter, which would have given her some reason to hate them. No, she just claimed to hate vampires for no valid reason.

Anyways being a Saturday Ayumi had gotten permission to leave school grounds and visit the town. She enjoyed her alone time and going off into town was one of the best ways she could be alone without anyone bothering her. So, after dressing in casual clothing that fit Ayumi's tastes, a T-shirt and pants, the girl left the school. Now she was walking through main street, looking through store windows. Ayumi had no reason being in town besides being alone but every time something would catch her eye.

"Four fifty."

"What? But the tag says two twenty-five!" Ayumi snapped. The guy behind the counter sighed and tried to keep his cool.

"The roses are two twenty-five _each_. If you want two flowers you have to pay for both." The cashier explained. Ayumi grabbed her flower and turned it in her hand.

"This is _one _rose. It has one stem, just two rose heads. It should be counted as one flower. So stop trying to rip me off!" Ayumi snapped and placed the rose on the counter again. Sighing again, this time more tiredly, the cashier rubbed his forehead, wishing the girl would just leave the store.

"Fine, just pay and get out." The man said just as tiredly. A small smile found it's way on Ayumi's lips as she paid for the rose and left with it.

If there were two things Ayumi really liked they were roses and fire. Even though the girl would never admit it to herself, she had gotten the rose because it reminded her of Akatsuki Kain. Two beautiful flowers that were a fire red color, right next to each other. Not to mention the double flower head made it extra special. It was beautiful, rare and just hers. Hopefully Ayumi could get it back to her dorm room before it dies on her.

'Maybe I should buy a vase and fill it with water now.' Ayumi thought as she walked into the nearest pottery store. Minutes later she came back out with a small vase which had been filled with water by the owner.

Now with her flower safe from dying on her, Ayumi was able to continue with her peaceful day in town. Every now and then she would pass other Cross Academy students but most would ignore her. Ayumi paid no attention to them but grimaced as she passed a group of gossiping, squealy fan girls. If there was one thing the girl hated more then vampires, or just as much, it had to be the rabid Cross Academy fan girls.

'Stupid bitches.' Ayumi thought as she passed the group of girls. She went ignored which she was quiet grateful for.

The rest of Ayumi's day went pretty well. She stopped at the local dinner for some lunch, sat in the local park and read a book she had brought in her book bag, and even bought herself some chocolates to enjoy later for when in her dorm. It was late afternoon, about five-thirty, when Ayumi decided to head back to school.

'This is about the time the vampires come outside.' Ayumi thought as walked down the street. It had become less busy then earlier that day and fewer people were seen outside.

Suddenly and without warning a small child ran by and snatched the two headed rose from Ayumi. Laughing like the misbehaved child he was, the young boy ran off into the nearest ally. Angrily calling the child a brat Ayumi took chase after the laughing child, water spilling from the vase in the meantime. She was so caught up in chasing the child to get her flower back, and shouting insults, that she didn't realize where the child was leading her.

"Give that back you snot nose little brat!" Ayumi shouted as she backed the kid into a corner. His face was hidden by a hood but he clutched the flower, his laugh altering from a misbehaved child to almost a evil tone.

At that moment Ayumi began to feel weird. Taking her eyes off of the boy she took the time to see where had been lead. It was a dark creepy ally, a place with little sun. It also smelt bad, cluing in a near by restaurant trash bin was close by. Worst of all, the area had a really bad aura to it. It felt like Ayumi was in danger. The little child continued to laugh but, as Ayumi looked back at him, he dropped the two headed rose and jumped upwards, disappearing on a rooftop.

"Crap!" Ayumi shouted and took out the Bloody Rose gun she was given as a prefect weapon. Spinning around the girl saw that she was surrounded by three Level-Es, if not six including two on the roof and the small child, standing behind her.

All the vampires were snickering and hissing. Five pairs of eyes stared down at her hungrily and waited to see what the human would do. Ayumi, however, didn't waste time staring back and pointed her gun at the nearest vampire and shot it. With a scream the vampire flew backwards and turned to dust. As easy as that was from that point on things became much harder.

Hissing angrily the remaining five vampires, excluding the child that lead her to the ally, jumped at Ayumi. Since the girl was not from a hunter family, she had never had to deal with something like this before. So in all truth Ayumi had become scared and unsure what to do. Even a hunter like Zero would probably have trouble dealing with this many former humans at once. What was worse was Ayumi, while thinking she had cornered the child in the corner, was herself cornered.

"Stay away from me!" Ayumi screamed, dropping the glass vase to grab the gun with both hands. As the glass shattered on the ground below the first Level-E lept at her.

Luckily the young human was able to dodge him but not the female vampire that lept at the same time. Screaming as her face got cut, Ayumi wasted no time in shooting the female, turning her to dust. Sady, now bleeding, the remaining four vampires became more violent. Worst of all Ayumi's bleeding face began to attract even more vampires. Ignoring the pain the best she could Ayumi began killing as many vampires as she could; until another vampire attacked the arm that held the gun.

'Fucking vampires! I should have known they'd be the death of me.' She thought as she fell on her knees, right next to the rose which strangely had no damage to it. Without her gun Ayumi was as good as dead so she only closed her eyes and awaited for the vampires to finish her off.

Yet no more pain came. No claws scratching her and no teeth biting her. However what Ayumi did feel was heat, hot heat followed by the sounds of screaming. The screams were coming from the Level-Es and when Ayumi opened her green eyes she was surprised to see that every vampire was burning to death, slowly turning to ashes. The fire was beautiful and Ayumi almost forgot she was bleeding. That is until the fire died down and the source of the fire was revealed.

"Yo, Ayumi, are you alright?" A laid back voice asked. Ayumi blinked and stared at the boy that just saved her life.

Akatsuki Kain, the same vampire Ayumi loved but hated at the same time. He was the last person that she would ever expect to see come out of the blue and save her. Akatsuki Kain was standing a foot away, staring down at Ayumi and wearing casual clothing. He wore his Night Class pants but was wearing a purple shirt and a brown jacket over it. After what felt like an hour, but was actually a few second, Ayumi grabbed her rose and stood up.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me, I guess." Ayumi mumbled, not wanting to admit to how glad she actually was to see him. Akatsuki continued to look at the human with a laid back look before he walked over the piles of ashes to get closer to her.

"You're an idiot. Why did you follow the child?" Akatsuki insulted as he pulled something out of his picket. It was a hanky and a ribbon.

"Wait, you saw me follow that child?" Ayumi asked as the vampire handed her the hanky and then gently gabbed her arm. She flinched but Akatsuki kept a tight grip on her.

"No, I saw him running away from the ally and heard your screaming. Sometimes if a child is turned into a Level-E they will lure humans in for the adults. Even when they lose all of their humanity Level-Es can still be quiet clever. So, what did the child do to make you chase after him?" He asked as he began wrapping the wound with the ribbon. Where exactly did Akatsuki get a ribbon anyways?

"He stole my rose. This is a rare, two headed rose, the only one I found in the flower shop. I wasn't going to let a little brat steal something I can't replace." Ayumi fiddled the flower in her fingers as her other hand held the hanky to her bleeding cheek. Akatsuki gave the flower a look before tightening the ribbon and stepping back.

"I don't think I'll ever understand why girls do what they do." he said more to himself as he turned around, stuffing a hand in his pocket. "You might want to head back to the school now. The scent of your blood will attract more Level-Es if you linger any longer." He warned as he began to walk away. Ayumi, not even hesitating, grabbed her fallen gun before running to catch up with the tall, fire bending vampire.

"Thank you, Kain-Senpai, for saving me." Ayumi said after a moment of silence. A hand soon touched the top of her head and a small blush found it's way on her face.

"It's fine but maybe next time maybe you should will be smart enough not to follow a child over a flower." The vampire said kindly and pulled his hand away. Ayumi huffed and turned her head to the side.

'Stupid vampire.' She thought to herself without a second word. As the two reached Cross Academy they went separate ways but Ayumi found herself staring back at Aaktsuki, hugging her flower to her chest and smiled unknowingly.

'This doesn't change anything, vampire.' she thought before turning her back on him and continued to her room. She was still in denial over her love for him and now even in more denial that her love had grown that day.

* * *

Please no more requests until I get at least 5 more posted since I already have a long list as it is


	49. Everyone please read now!

I got some sad news. I think I got my mood back for Naruto T_T. I found some Akatsuki chat bots in DA and they got me back into the mood. So one shots will be on hold as well as Chapter 74 of my story. For Too Good To Be True fans please entertain yourselves with the rewrite and the two stories I advertised in the last chapter. As for the one shots I am still working on them but until I get Naruto out of my system again they might be a while.


	50. Hello everyone

Hello everyone. I am sorry but I am still on hold for one shots. I am not completely back into Vampire Knight, as I keep thinking of Naruto. However, I can focus well enough to work on the rewrite of Too Good To Be True. If you haven't read it yet, or haven't in a while, please do. I finally got chapter 16 of the rewrite done. For those that haven't read the rewrite yet here is what changes

**1)** Much longer chapters -the first five chapters alone are over 5,000 new words longer- (such as chapter one of the original being 600 words and the rewrite being 2,100)

**2)** Edited grammar and spelling -however spelling has always been a weakness of mine. I have been getting better with my spell check but I will sometimes use the wrong word, such as him instead of her. If something catches my eye I end up fixing that but expect a few mistakes here and there-

**3) **Mary-sue traits fixed -some of which I noticed and took to fixing myself-

**4) **a few setting changes, such as chapter four taking place outside the school rather than on the street

the plot, both story and chapter wise, will stay the same as the original though, but may have more detail or changed facts here and there. I hope you enjoy reading and accept my apology for the lack of one shots


End file.
